Messing With Heat
by SmilinForYa
Summary: You find yourself in the avatar world. You've always hated Prince Zuko because of his fiery temper and bitter past, but as you travel by his side in a different perspective, you find yourself thinking differently. Messing with Heat is back!
1. Chapter 1

You screamed loudly, falling through the sky. Your body feels weightless, very odd and uncomfortable. Your hair is flapping around your face, making your vision unclear. It reminded you of the time when you rode that rollercoaster at that carnival, when you dipped low, except this time, you were dipping longer than that! But you did recall your life flashing before your eyes, how your stomach jumped, how it was impossible to even make a single sound as your body fell without the help of gravity. This time; however, you weren't on a rollercoaster. You were falling—falling like a tiny rock, into a vast ocean stretched beneath you.

You couldn't remember how you got here. All you remembered is that you were watching this show called Avatar: The Last Airbender, which was one of your favorite show if not your absolute favorite. Then, right when the beginning was over, a bright, vivid light flashed before your eyes, and that's all you remembered. The next minute you were falling through the sky, screaming bloody murder. It got to the point where you couldn't even scream—where you were stunned speechless.

All you could do was watch death approach you.

Wait.

You squinted your eyes, and you stopped screaming. What were those red dots on that big log thing? It took you a few moments to realize it was a ship, and people were running around it wearing red. They looked like little ants from where you were falling.

Then it hit you.

Some kind of huge tub filled with water was directly below you.

_Oh,_ you thought silently. _I can land in there and I won't die! _

You double-check yourself, making sure you are directly above the tub. Then, you close your eyes in deep concentration as you can see more details of the people on the ship. You took a deep breath and then—

_WHOOSH! _

You landed into the tub of refreshing, cool water. Your feet finally hit the bottom, and you kicked up to the surface. Soaking wet, you swam to the edge, panting heavily, and regained your composure.

_That was close. _

It was then you felt people watching you.

Slowly—ever so slowly, you craned your neck to see fire nation soldiers surrounding you, looking surprised. You rubbed your eyes. They couldn't really be fire nation soldiers! This had to be some kind of joke. Yes. You were on a television show where they make the victim believe they were put into their favorite show, surrounded by the enemies. They were waiting for you to laugh. But then you looked for any hidden cameras, and found nothing. The men around you looked a lot like the fire nation soldiers in the show…they even looked like they were drawn, anime-style, in the show.

You stared at them in shock, trying to process this bizarre information. But..nothing made sense.

_What's going on?_

"Hey guys," You said uncertainly, feeling humiliated underneath the soldiers' stares. "Do you know where I am?"

_Do you know where I am? What kind of question is that? _

You outstretched your arm to grab a better hold of the edge of the tub, and you broke away, screaming wildly. Your arm—it looked like it was drawn, too! Terrified, you looked down to see your entire body was drawn! But you weren't wearing your normal clothes—you were dressed in a simple white tunic tied securely with a white sash. You wore no shoes, but you felt some kind of shirt underneath followed by light pants.

"Where am I?" You asked, more hysterically. You quickly struggled to get out of the tub, carefully touching the edge, thinking your hand was going to go right through it. But it didn't. You flipped over, easily than you normally could ever do, and you stood before the crowd of speechless soldiers.

You jumped when something hot exploded next to you. Turning over your shoulder, you saw none other than Prince Zuko sauner towards you, shirtless, in a battle stance. It took you a few moments to realize he just shot a _fire ball_ at you.

You never did like Prince Zuko in the show. He was the villain after all—and always messed with the avatar and his friends. But right now, the disgust you felt for him was gone, and you felt _intimidated_.

With that hateful scowl and strong-looking abs, he looked _scary_.

You felt your legs trembling, and not from the cold.

"Are you traveling with the avatar?" Zuko asked accusingly.

You couldn't believe your ears.

_The avatar? What's going on? _

"Look, I-I don't know what happened but—"

"—I asked you a simple question, filthy peasant!" He shouted. "Now answer my question!"

You noticed how better he looked with his shaggy hair than his topknot, though the topknot did show off his masculine features. Wait…shouldn't he be nice? When did I enter this? Is this the normal show?

Confused beyond comprehension, you fell to your knees. "I don't know what's going on."

"I don't have time for these mindless answers!" Zuko roared. "Answer me or I'll throw you overboard!"

Weakly, you tell him what town you were from, and where you came from.

"I've never heard of that." He snapped. "Are you with the avatar?"

A headache was approaching. You felt really weak.

"ANSWER ME!" He bellowed.

"SHUT UP!" You shouted back, covering your ears with your hands. "Your voice is really annoying, you know that?"

You didn't mean to sound insulting, but you instantly regretted saying that after it came out of your mouth.

_Oh crap. _

"If you don't travel with the avatar," Zuko hissed mockingly, "then you must be less superior than I am. You should, after all, have respect for the heir for the throne! For your prince!"

"You aren't my prince!" You snapped.

Zuko's eyes narrowed. You gulped.

He lowered in his stance, taking a deep breath. You felt like running away, knowing he was going to throw another fire ball at you. But this time…he wouldn't purposely miss.

"Nephew, what is the problem here?" Iroh of all people walk up calmly, offering you a kind and warm smile as he passed. He smelled like tea. Heavy tea.

Zuko tried to ignore his uncle, you could tell, but he failed miserably and stood straight out of his battle stance. You exhaled in relief—you were saved.

"This girl is a liar." Zuko told his uncle stubbornly. "She says she's not with the avatar, but I _know_ she is."

"How do you _know_?" You asked angrily.

"What has she done?" Iroh ignored your outburst.

"I did nothing wrong." You tried saying, but Zuko cut you off.

"She's lying! I know she's traveling with him—I just know it!"

"But I don't remember seeing her with them." Iroh bowed to you, receiving a gasp from Zuko.

"Uncle! Don't bow to a peasant like that!"

"Mind your manners, Zuko!"

Your body shook in anger. Curling your hands into fists, you shouted, "I'M NOT TRAVELING WITH THE AVATAR!" Then you added sarcastically, "I just got here, moron."

Some soldiers backed up, noticing your obvious fury.

"What did you just call me?" Zuko said lowly.

"A moron."

He suddenly growled, and shot out like lightning, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder like a rag doll. You yelped and grabbed a tight hold on his shoulders, balancing yourself on his shoulder, which was strangely boney yet muscular at the same time.

"Hey!" You struggled wildly, twisting and turning. He kept your legs still by pressing underneath your knees, making you immobile. Eventually you just gave up and went limp, trying to make yourself heavier to make it harder for him to carry you.

_Jerk._

Zuko carries you into the ship, and you're in a narrow, dim hallway. It's like walking through the TV show…wait…that's exactly what you were doing! Your eyes went wide. It was still so unbelievable you were actually—

"Ouch!" You were thrown on a bed, and Zuko left the room before you could say anything else.

"Hey!" You began pounding on the door, but it hurt after awhile because it was metal. "Open this door! I command you to open the door!"

You heard Zuko walking away.

"Stupid prince." You muttered, sitting on the bed. The room was exactly how it was in the first episode, with the fire emblem hanging proudly on the wall. The mattress was in the middle of the room, but a blanket was missing.

You lay down. Despite the heat, which was expected because you were in a fire nation ship and all, you felt yourself shivering from the cold. Your clothes were soaking wet, and you were getting the mattress wet. That'll probably make Zuko mad.

_Good. Let him get mad. Stupid, arrogant jerk._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow. I feel so odd rewriting it. I LOVE THIS STORY! I always felt like crying when I remembered writing it :,( Well thanks to my buddy, EmpressVicky, she sent me the original first chapters of "Messing With Heat" and I knew I just had to continue it! I felt so hurt when I had to take it off, believe me. But now it's back on! And I'm sorry if you liked the original, but I may change a few things. Not a lot though. I'll be rewriting the entire thing, yet the story will follow the same flow as it had originally. Yay! I'm so happy "Messing With Heat" is back! I shall update as soon as possible! _

_Thank you! _

_:)SmilinForYa:) _


	2. Chapter 2

For a good hour you sat on the floor, shivering and trembling. The air felt colder than ever, and the wet clothes you wore didn't help. Awhile back you realized you were still wearing the shoes you wore when you were watching the show. They looked a little silly compared to the rest of your outfit. They were both from completely different worlds. Plus they looked different because they were drawn in anime-style.

You stiffen when you hear footsteps outside the door and Zuko walked in without even acknowledging your presence. He rummaged through a drawer, ignoring you completely.

"You know," You stood up, "I did nothing." You rubbed your arms, trying to create some friction for warmth. It helped momentarily but then the cold returned.

"Like I've never heard that before."

"I'm _serious_!" You know you sounded like you were whining, but you were cold and soaking wet, which certainly wasn't pleasant and was hard to keep your patience under check. Nice and warm clothes sounded really good right now. "I'm not joking."

"Neither am I."

You pouted, glaring daggers at the exiled prince as he set down a pair of red pants and a shirt. He looked over at you.

"Here they are."

"Huh?" You mumbled, staring at him as if he suddenly grew bald.

"Your clothes. They're right here." Zuko was looking at you, daring you to object.

It was obvious the clothing was meant for guys, not girls. And it was even more obvious that those clothes belonged to none other than the prince himself. Your shaking arms reminded you that you were so cold that you would prefer anything but the clothes you were in. Still, you didn't feel like shutting your mouth about it.

"Aren't those yours?" You shot back accusingly.

Zuko quickly turned away. "Yeah. What of it?"

"There's no way I'm wearing _your_ clothes!"

"Well would you rather die of hypothermia?"

Hypothermia didn't sound good. "No."

"Then I suggest you shut up and wear them." Zuko snapped, turning back towards you with his arms crossed across his chest. His skin was pale, extremely pale. Shouldn't fire nation people have tanned skin since they had the sun and all? Well, in the show the fire nation people were all pale, so Zuko wasn't the only one.

"Well I don't like it." You retorted, inspecting the clothing.

"I don't care." Zuko looked at you like you were a crocodile. You tried your best to ignore him and picked up the clothing. They were soft to the touch, no warmth provided. Of course. Why should fire benders need warm clothes when their skin was naturally warmer than usual?

You sighed and set the clothing back down and turned to Zuko. Then you tapped your foot, waiting for him to get the message that was clear as day. Your socks made _squishy_ noises as they tapped.

"What?" He asked, annoyed. "What're you _waiting_ for? Get dressed!"

"No. Not unless you get out."

"_What_? But this is my room!"

"I'm not changing in front of you. Now get _out_!" You pointed at the door.

He growled. "Whatever." He slammed the door as he hurried out, and yelled that he was giving you two minutes and then he'll come back, whether you were decent or not.

You quickly changed into the clothing. Your wet tunic was harder to get off, seeing how thick the clothing was. As you tossed it to the bed, you realized just how heavy that thing was. You felt lighter than usual without it. You tossed the strap to the floor carelessly, your body shaking from being naked. You wanted to hurry—not only because Zuko already threatened you about a time limit—but because it was _really_ cold with nothing on.

Right as you pulled Zuko's shirt down over your stomach, he barged through the door. "Are you done now?"

You rolled your eyes. "What does it look like?"

Zuko snorted and picked up your clothes, holding them arm distance away from him. It was like he was picking up a dirty diaper. You felt insulted by the way he looked at the clothing, like it was nothing but trash. Your eyes widened when he suddenly burnt the clothing, the flames eating the material in mere seconds.

Amazing how fast he could destroy something by a simple flick of the wrist.

Then he turned to your shoes. Honestly, you thought it was pretty funny at the look on his face.

"Where are you from again?" He asked.

You refreshed his memory.

"Take off your shoes."

"Excuse me?"

"Take off your shoes."

"Why?"

"They're hideous!"

"I take pride in my shoes." You snapped. "You will _not_ take them off. Get it?"

"But they're so weird."

"Have you seen yours? They're all loopy and stuff!"

"Hey, these are for royal people, unlike you!"

"Eh, you're just jealous of my fashionable shoes." You held out your shoe, wiggling it for emphasize.

"I would never call those fashionable." Zuko grumbled.

You growled and inched closer to Zuko. Your eyes locked, and you noticed his eyes were like fire itself. Soon, you found yourself losing your anger in the depths of his eyes. In the show you originally thought Sokka's blue eyes were pretty cool, but right now, you were getting an entirely different point of view.

"Nephew!" You heard Iroh's voice from the other side of the door. You had the urge to smile, instantly calmed down by his voice, but you remembered that Zuko shouldn't know that you weren't originally from here. Instead of smiling, you threw on a shocked face.

"Uncle?" You squeaked.

Zuko shot you a glare.

Iroh walked in, his golden eyes sweeping over you briefly. He offered you a warm smile and patted his round belly.

"Hello young lady. Have we met before?"

"Earlier yeah." You rubbed our head, suddenly shy.

"Shut up." Zuko told you, and turned to Iroh. You briefly wished you were a fire bender so you could strike Zuko in the back. However, you obviously weren't a fire bender so glaring at his back would have to do. "What do you want, Uncle?"

"I was just checking up on you, wondering if the young lady wanted some fresh air."

"She needs nothing but bars." Zuko hissed, glancing back at you maliciously. You mentally shrink from the dangerous glare.

"Can't you see you're scaring her?" Iroh asked, looking past Zuko's shoulder to offer you a reassuring smile. You blink in reply.

"I want to scare her. She's just a stupid peasant girl."

Iroh gasped, as if horrified by what Zuko had said. "Zuko! I never thought a family member of mine would say that! She is coming out to get fresh air, no further arguments. I am beginning to wonder where your manners went."

Zuko tightened his fists into balls, not looking back at you. "Fine. Take the _filthy_ prisoner outside, only if it will make you shut up." He snarled before storming out of the room, hitting the wall violently.

"Anger problems much?" You muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Iroh talked non-stop. You simply nodded in reply, or agreed with him. Of course you had no idea what he was talking about; you were thinking of an escape plan.

But everywhere you looked there was some kind of tough-looking soldier. You knew there was no way you could get past one without getting attacked.

"…what do you think?" Iroh finished.

You shrugged, clueless as ever. "Whatever you prefer, sir."

"Please. Call me Iroh." Iroh grinned widely. "What is your name?"

You told him your name.

He rubbed his beard. "I have never heard of a name like yours. Your parents must've been creative."

He began looking suspicious so you panicked.

Then you had an idea.

"I'm kidding." You told him, laughing. "Of course that's not my name. I was just pulling your leg."

"Oh?" Iroh chuckled. "So what is your name then?"

Millions of names trickled in your head. But none of them fit into this world. You thought of the names in this world—Sokka, Katara, Aang…they were all Japanese, right? Think of a Japanese name—quick!

"Namiko." You blurted, hoping that was a real name. Iroh's face didn't change, so you decided to make it more realistic. "Well, my real name is Namiko, but you're welcome to call me, uh, Namine?" You broke off with a squeak, feeling uneasy.

"What a beautiful name." Iroh suddenly said. "Your parents _were_ on the bright side, weren't they?"

You inwardly congratulated yourself for your quick thinking.

"Yes they were." You told him, still proud of yourself.

"My nephew's name is Zuko, in case you already didn't know." Iroh informed you brightly.

"Well Zuko is a jerk." You told him. "I've never met someone so _mean_ before!"

Iroh looked sad. "He has his reasons, Namiko, er, I mean Namine. Which do you prefer?"

"Whichever you like better."

"I'll stay with your name." Iroh sighed. "Namiko, my nephew is…having a hard time."

"I can tell."

"He is undergoing many problems and situations that no boy his age normally handles. He is more mature than typical teenage boys. I worry about his well-being, but he only ignores me because his mind is set on one thing."

"What's the one thing?" You already knew what it was—the avatar. But you wanted to act like you knew nothing about Prince Zuko.

Iroh glanced at you, wondering if he should share this personal information. "I don't want to burden you with all these problems. You're in a tight situation yourself. But don't worry; my nephew is the kindest person I know. He'll come through in the end."

Kindest person? More like the meanest!

"In his perspective," Iroh murmured distantly, "his entire world has turned around. Not many people know what that feels like, but I won't be surprised in times like these. That is why I choose to stick by Zuko's side even if he doesn't want me to."

You still felt no sympathy for the cold-hearted prince. Instead, you felt angrier that Zuko has this poor old man fooled! He has him right where he wants him, that jerk.

"He also lost his mother years ago." Iroh told you. "She vanished the night his grandfather died. Nobody knows where she is."

Both of you broke off in a stretch of silence. Bird creatures flew above you, making their bird-like noises and such. The waves hitting the boat rocked it gently. And off in the distance, you could hear Zuko ordering his men. He sounded like a grown man, even though he was only a teenage boy. That alone amazed you. You never truly realized how truly mature Zuko was until you experienced it firsthand.

"She could still be alive." You told Iroh, looking off into the ocean. "She could still be out there. Zuko shouldn't give up hope."

"He hasn't. Zuko is as determined as it gets. As a boy he used to spend hours practicing techniques, nonstop. When he failed, he worked twice as hard to try and perfect it. He was born to fight and be strong. I know Zuko knows she is out there, and I know he thinks about it every day, and it hurts him. I hope that one day he will find her. Just to let him relax a bit."

"Uncle. Take that _filth_ back inside." Zuko suddenly commanded, shoving past you rudely.

The sympathy you previous felt was gone, dominated by anger.

"Stupid idiot." You snapped. "Why don't you just give up already?"

"Excuse me?" Zuko turned around.

"You're so rude! You don't deserve anything life gives you!" You shouted. You didn't know where the sudden anger came from, you just knew it came. And fast. "I hope that someday you lose _everything_ and get stuck living on the streets just like the peasants you used to make fun of, just so you could get a taste of the hatred you bestow on other innocent people. Because in reality, you fire nation "royals" are the biggest _cowards_ in the world!" You pointed your finger at him. "I am sick and tired of you treating me like an animal. I am a human being—not some animal you can just push around. Just because you were born from a stupid fire lord doesn't make you better than anyone else. In fact, it should make you _lower_. Word went around, and not many people approve of your stupid, cowardly _father_. Maybe that's why you're so angry all the time—because the only person you can look up to is a _coward_!"

Pain flared in your cheek, and you were shocked when the pain blinded you for a moment as you stumbled to the ground. Your hands flew to your face, feeling the skin throbbing from the hot pain.

"Speak like that to me again," Zuko sneered, standing over you, "and I'll punch you in the other eye."

You felt like your eyes was shoved into its socket. It was hard to open, so you kept it closed, looking through your right eye. Groaning from the pain, you sat up weakly.

"Namiko," Iroh rushed to your side. "That wasn't very smart."

"I can see that." You whispered, the entire world swaying. Were you feeling dizzy, or was the ship rocking more than usual?

"You don't know how to fight, do you?" Iroh asked as he helped you up. You leaned against him since you weren't able to stand upright for long before stumbling.

"Not at all." You couldn't believe Zuko stooped low enough to hit a girl, but then remembered that men did hit women in the show. Both of them fought. There was nothing holding men back from beating women. That is, unless they cared about them.

Angering the prince wasn't very wise. Not at all. In fact, you admitted that was pretty stupid. And you felt like you did deserve the punch, so you didn't bother complaining.

"I think I went too far." You mumbled, struggling to move your legs. "Maybe I should've just shut my mouth."

"Yes. That would've been wise, Namiko."

Iroh helped you to Zuko's room, and you fell onto the bed. The pain was getting worse, and you felt like your entire face was swelling up like a giant bruise. You moaned, curling into the mattress. How come Zuko didn't have a stupid blanket?

Iroh handed you a wet rag. "Hold this on your face. Get some sleep. You'll be in some pain for awhile." He looked ashamed, yet stricken. You know he was disappointed in both you and Zuko—you for yelling at Zuko like that, and Zuko for lashing out so violently.

"I'm sorry, Iroh." You said genuinely. "I just got so angry."

"It's alright. I will go try to calm my nephew." Iroh patted your shoulder before he left.

You calmed your breathing. The adrenaline was still in you from yelling at Zuko, but it felt awful with the blinding pain that engulfed your entire senses.

Closing your eyes, you tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi people! Chapter two is up, obviously. If you haven't noticed, I changed a few things in this. If you know what it is, leave a review and let me know! There's two things I changed, one is big and the other is semi big. It might just me that noticed it, but oh well!

Anyway, here's a thanks to my first reviewers: _Amri Ishvique, Crazy Cutie 01, Zutarafan14, EmpressVicky, Dragon'sGirl79._ Thank you all so much! You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you're all happy that Messing With Heat is BACK!

Here's a reply for my reviewers:

Amri Ishvique: I'm so happy I'm redoing it as well. I hope I do it as well as I originally did, or better yet, I hope I make it better! I noticed so many mistakes in the original, and also knew I could've make some better character developments. That's what I'm looking forward to, and I hope you stick with me!

Crazy Cutie 10: YES I'M BACK! *dances happily* CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON! Sorry if I didn't tell you what happened to it. Someone who said they were someone else continued to leave reviews, like 2,000 perhaps? And I tried deleting them all but it would've taken me DAYS. So I was heartbroken, and gave up on it. But now I decided to just forget it and start anew! Thank you so much! I hope you like it!

ZutaraFan14: Here's more! Thanks for the review.

EmpressVicky: EEk! You reviewed! *glomps* My best avatar buddy! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and also that I make you laugh! I love making people laugh! Love you dudette!

Dragon'sGirl79: Yes I posted it. AND IT'S NOT COMING OFF, I PROMISE YOU! I love it, too! Thanks for the review!

Anyway, that's all my awesome reviewers. I shall update as soon as possible, so until then, goodbye!

:)SmilinForYa:)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I discovered something. Thanks to one of my loyal reviewers, I found out that someone copied my work. Literally. She copied every single word and pasted it and claimed it was her own story! I was furious. She changed my title to "Playing with Heat". WTH. PLAYING with heat? What's up with that!

Anyway, those were my first thoughts. I messaged her in a blind fury. But then she messaged me back, and admitted what she did. I guess I should be flattered. I mean, she liked the story so much that she copied it and used it as her own. So I decided that I'll forgive her because she did say that everyone knew in the first place and hated her. She is now going to take down the story, but she wants to also take down her account! I told her not to, and I'll even help her write her own story if she needed help! Anyway, I'm not mad about it anymore. Now I feel guilty about the stuff I told her, which I do regret because I reviewed on her story and said some pretty mean stuff. Sorry!

But thanks to a loyal reviewer known as DragonsGirl I found out that someone copied my work. Thank you so much for letting me know! I dedicate this chapter to you just for your help! THANK YOU!

Don't forget, the girl who copied my work, I forgive you. Everyone else should, too, because hey, you admitted you did it. And you're going to take it down. I just hope you learned a valuable lesson: don't copy. It never gets you anywhere. Hoped I helped you learn something! Let me know if you need any help on any ideas! Don't hesitate to ask for help!

Anyway, guess what people! I decided I'm going to do more than one parts to this story. I think I'll do three parts. Part 1 will be about you growing accustomed to the avatar world and discovering the true, hidden side of Zuko. Part 2 will be where you develop your feelings to him, and he develops his towards you as well. It'll be ZukoXYOU. And Part 3 is still unknown, for I'm trying to figure it out, but I'll let you know as soon as possible!

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>The waves outside the ship must've got rougher because you began feeling sick. Everything seemed to sway. The bed slid to one side of the room when the boat rocked to one side, and it slid back to its original position when the boat rocked again.<p>

You've once heard of seasickness and never thought twice about it. It was a motion caused sickness. You suddenly felt queasy, sick, and overly exhausted. As you looked up at the feeling, it felt like you were staring straight ahead, but everything else was moving.

You rolled into the fetal position. You stomach roared in pain, and your eyes literally hurt from the sickness. Where was Iroh? Even Zuko sounded like good company right now. Food didn't sound appetizing at the moment, for you had a feeling you were going to throw up. And your eye was still throbbing. It was swollen twice its size, and the one side of your face felt heavier than the other. It felt strange.

You groaned into the mat in agony. Maybe closing your eyes would help the sickness. But then the bed slid to the other side of the room again. You held onto the mat, trying not to fall off. Moments later, it slid back to its previous position.

The sound of the waves was clear to where you were. Something had to be wrong. Was there a storm outside? You've never been out this far in the ocean, and you've never been in a fire nation ship before. This was, after all, a first time for this kind of thing. Maybe that was why you felt so sick.

After what seemed like ages, the door opened and Iroh walked in. He had no cup of tea (since it would probably spill), and he came by your side. "Namiko, how do you feel?"

"Worse." You grumbled. "I think I'm seasick."

Iroh's eyes flashed in sympathy. "Oh dear. You must lie on your stomach, put your head in the pillow, and close your eyes. Do it now." You followed his instructions, your entire body trembling. "Try to get some sleep. I know that is nearly impossible at the moment, but please try."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." You whined into the pillow. "Are we in some kind of storm?"

"No. The waves can get choppy if the wind picks up. There is no storm. If there was, I'd feel it in my bones." Iroh rubbed your back soothingly. "When you get as old as I am, you learn when something is more than just an ache. How is your eye?"

"It's swollen. I feel like I'm deformed or something. Will it ever get better?"

"Of course it will."

You sighed in relief. But then you remembered you still had Zuko to look after. You frowned into the pillow. Something heavy weighed in your chest. It was something called worry.

"He hates me, doesn't he." You stated.

Iroh hesitated. "Well, his feelings are very strong towards you. He is still very angry about the things you have said to him. But I told him that you were as angry as he was, for he had no right of accusing you for something you didn't do. But my nephew can be very stubborn at times, and his pride means more than anything. Having stubbornness like that can be both an advantage and a disadvantage. Sometimes having humiliation can teach you a thing or two. It heals."

"Still," You said bitterly, "I hate him. He has no right to just punch me like that! Next time I see him I swear I'll…" You stopped short. You knew now that you'd think twice around Zuko. That punch really did hurt. And you knew perfectly well that Zuko was a better fighter than you. It was be downright foolish for you to go back and start another fight, another fight that was impossible to win. "It's not fair. He's not fair. He gave me this." Your eye throbbed as a reminder.

"Speak in anger," Iroh said calmly, "and you'll give the greatest speech you'll ever regret."

"Why should it matter to me? Zuko's fire nation." You spat angrily. "He means nothing to me. I could care less if he jumped off this boat."

"We have decided that we'll release you on our next stop. Zuko is pressing the men on this boat to skip town a few miles back so we'd get there on time. Do not worry, you'll only have to be here for a few more days and then you're free." Iroh smiled. "I think I convinced him that you have nothing to do with the avatar."

It was ironic that you knew more than even avatar did about the entire show. You knew how it was going to end, you knew every single thing. Nobody else did. Yet Iroh managed to convince the fire nation prince that you knew nothing, when you really knew everything!

"Thanks," You whispered. It hurt when you leaned more on the swollen eye, so you angled your body differently so it was on the other side. "The faster I'm away from _him_, the better."

"Please don't take his actions to person. Zuko really means no harm."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. He has a rough life, yadda yadda yadda. Well guess what? Everyone has their own problems. That doesn't give them the special right to go around punching people just because what they say. He needs to get his anger in check or someone else will teach him a lesson."

"Someone already did." Iroh muttered glumly.

"Maybe giving him another burn on the other side of his face will teach him something." You grumbled, and instantly regretted it. Uh oh! Iroh wasn't supposed to know that you knew about his father giving him the scar! You just gave yourself away.

"How do you know about his scar?" Iroh asked.

"I, uh, don't. I was just insinuating."

"It is unhealthy to insinuate something. Many people have that habit. I had it as well when I was young." You silently thanked the person who made Iroh to make him a talkative and trusting guy. If you told him you could eat fire or something he'd probably believe you if you took enough time to convince him!

Iroh was like a naïve little boy. He got happy over small things and trusted people way too easily. But then again he had a lot of wisdom. He also had a lot of experiences about life, because he was so old and all. He, without even trying, forced people to respect him. He was just an overall respectable guy.

Zuko was truly lucky to have him. And he didn't even know it yet.

"Maybe your nephew isn't that bad." You said softly. "Maybe we just started off bad."

"Yes. Maybe if you apologized…?"

"I am NOT apologizing!" You said loudly, shocked. "No way in hell will I throw away whatever dignity I have left to apologize when it wasn't even my fault! I mean, have you _seen_ my eye?" You didn't even know that Iroh began sneaking towards the door, taking his time to open the door silently and slip out. You were still talking awhile after he left, and it wasn't until you looked up to find nobody standing there that you felt like an idiot. "Great. It has to mean something when Iroh has to leave you because you talk too much."

You imagined yourself punching Zuko, and you instantly felt better. Soon enough, you fell asleep on the mat, feeling 100 times better than before.

* * *

><p>You woke up when you were <em>shivering<em>.

You exhaled deeply, and were shocked to see your breath. Something had to be wrong. The entire room was freezing.

Shakily, you stood up. Even your eye wasn't throbbing anymore—it was numb. You opened the door (wow it was open) and peered out into the hallway. The candles were on, perched up on the walls, but their warmth had no effect for it was still freezing cold.

You hugged yourself and walked down the hallway. There were no guards; no nothing. All was silent. A dead silence.

You eventually found your way to the deck, and were surprised when you found yourself looking across the water nation ocean. Since when did the boat cross into the water nation? Were you guys in the southern water nation or the northern?

The sky was a dull white color with no cloud, and the water was completely still with no movement. There were icebergs surrounding the boat like gentle giants. Zuko was looking through a telescope in the front of the ship, and Iroh was playing that board game. You forgot what it was called.

"Iroh," You said weakly, trembling in the clothes Zuko had given you, "why are we _here_?"

You noticed how Zuko's body stiffened, and how he made a point to not even acknowledge you. Ouch.

"We decided to come here to the northern waters." Iroh said pleasantly. "You've been asleep for three days. We were going to let you go at the nearest town but I was worried about you. You were asleep for _three_ days! So I decided that you just needed some rest." He then noticed what you were wearing. "Don't come out here in freezing weather wearing that! I'll lend you one of my warmest new tunics I bought." Iroh winked slyly. "It has fur."

Zuko still didn't even look at you when Iroh led you away. You looked at him over your shoulder, but he was hunched over, looking through that telescope at nothing in the ocean. Did he really think he would find something out here in this tundra? Oh wait. He actually was supposed to find the avatar.

The tunic Iroh let you wear was more than warm. It made you melt from the sudden warmth, and you didn't want to move from the spot. You wanted to cuddle up and sleep with the warm tunic. But then you remembered that you slept for _three_ days, and you felt antsy. You wanted to get off the ship and stretch your limbs. Maybe even run, just to get rid of all this energy stored inside of you from all that sleep.

"Your eye has gotten better." Iroh commented. "The swelling is nearly gone, and the black eye isn't black anymore, it's more like a purple."

Was that supposed to make you feel better?

"How do you feel now? Still seasick?" Iroh questioned.

"No. I feel better. Maybe it helps that there's no waves." You smiled sheepishly. "I still can't believe I slept for three days. That's crazy."

"You needed some rest is all. It's what your body lacked, so your body nourished it." Iroh shrugged. "Anyway, some hot tea sounds good right now. Care for some?"

"No. But can I have some soup? That sounds good to me right now."

"Of course. You can stay in here while I go get it." Iroh left, closing the door softly behind him.

You fell back onto the bed. Pretty soon you were going to get off this cursed ship. Once Zuko found the avatar, you'd somehow become friends with the monk and leave with him. So for right now, you figured it would be wise to keep things cool between each other. Getting another black eye didn't sound very promising at the moment.

You looked out the window to see Zuko still looking through that telescope, deeply focused on finding the avatar. Maybe he really was persistent enough to look forever for the avatar, just to go back to his home. Maybe he was only mean to other people because he was self conscious of himself. It all involved that scar of his. Like Iroh previously said, a little humiliation can change someone, for the good or the bad. Well, he didn't say it like that, but it was something like that.

Iroh returned shortly with a bowl of steaming soup and a cup of tea. You ate the broth heartily, not really caring what kind it was. It tasted really delicious, and your body felt instantly warmer from the warm soup.

"We have one of the best chefs onboard." Iroh told you. "He sure knows how to cook, that's for sure."

"I agree." You said, slurping a spoonful of the tea. It tasted so heavenly to you at the moment. "So are we going to stop anywhere any time soon?"

"I honestly do not know. The nearest town is very far off, and we don't know the exact location of the southern water tribe. They've stayed hidden for many years. The fire nation hasn't been able to track them yet." You could tell Iroh didn't want to find the southern water tribe, but even he knew that Zuko was determined to find it. "My nephew thinks the avatar is hidden somewhere around here. He said it's a hunch, but I think he's hoping for something that can never happen. The avatar has been gone for a hundred years. The chance that he is even alive is scarce, and finding him would be like trying to find a hay in a pile of needles."

"I see what you mean." You knew Zuko was going to find him, but you didn't know when. The show never really said what day it was, or what happened before. It was just that Zuko was looking through the telescope, Iroh was playing that board game, and then that beam was emitted into the air from the avatar breaking out of the iceberg. That was it.

"The cook cooks the best tea." Iroh said. "I can't find many people who can brew tea like him. He even cooks it as good as me!"

"Why do you like tea so much? I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat-dog." Iroh said with a playful grin. "I like tea because it calms the mind and soul. It is also very healthy for a person, I do not know how but it is." He paused. "Plus, it tastes good. And it warms you up when you're cold, like soup."

"Soup is good." You almost drank the whole bowl of broth. But you were so _hungry_ that you couldn't stop sipping and swallowing.

"My son and I used to try to create our own tea." Iroh said, chuckling. "When he was but a toddler, we'd gather our own ingredients and then we'd mix them together in the pack. Then we'd boil some water and add our ingredients. Most were downright awful, but there were a couple that were actually pretty good."

You remembered that Iroh's son died at war. But Iroh was so happy when he talked about him. Shouldn't he be a little sad, since he was dead?

"I'd like to meet your son one day."

"He'd get along with you easily. He's a lot different than my nephew, but they used to be good friends. Azula always convinced Zuko that he was better than my son, so my son was usually left by himself, which is why he stopped visiting them." Iroh looked down. "He died during a battle. I used to be a general in the fire nation army, but I just couldn't do it anymore once he died. I didn't have the heart."

"I'm sorry."

"It is alright. My son lived a good life, and it was his time." Iroh sighed. You could see his eyes watering, but the tears were slowly going away. "I cannot stop death, no matter how much I tried to protect him. So sometimes I cannot help but imagine Zuko as one of my own. My son. It's not like I want to replace Lu Ten, but because he needs someone right now. I need him as much as he needs me. Since I have all this experience with life and all, I was always eager to show it all to Lu Ten, but since he is gone, I have Zuko to show. But sometimes he just won't listen, but I won't give up. One day, if he ever wants me gone, I'll go. But the moment he wants me back, I'll be back."

You couldn't help but feel even more respect and admiration for Iroh. He was getting more and more amazing by the seconds that ticked by. Before this whole escalade, you thought of him nothing more than a fat old man that needed some exercise, but now, you realized he was something more. He was so much smarter and wiser than you originally thought. Maybe it was because you were speaking to him first-hand instead of through a screen. Or maybe it was because what he said suddenly made since. Who knew?

You wondered if your original perspective of Zuko would change like Iroh's did. Maybe you two would become good friends, of maybe you two would hate each other even more as time passed. Nobody knew.

You knew the entire show, but you didn't know what was to happen to you as you spent more time in the avatar world. Already you had one black eye, experienced seasickness, and even got to see the southern water tribes. You couldn't help but wonder what else was in store for you.

* * *

><p>I might just make everything happen how it did in the show. I want to get everything in, you know? Anyway, thanks everyone for the kind reviews! Here's a special shout for all the awesome reviewers I have!:<p>

DragonsGirl: Thank you so much for letting me know! Really. I would've had absolutely NO idea. And thank you for your review, too. It means a lot to me.

Destiny: Right now Zuko has the topknot. He gets the shaggy hair later on. Thanks so much for all your reviews! I'm glad you like the story!

NaijaSpiritOfAir: Oops sorry! I just said Japanese names because the character (you haha) had no time to really think about what kind of names they truly were. Have you ever been in a tight situation like that? Where you just said something that wasn't true? Well that's what kind of situation that was. Thanks for your review! You rock!

ForeverAwkward: Like I told the previous reviewer, it was for the character's quick thinking. Thanks for letting me know though! Also thanks for the information of other peoples' names; I didn't know where they all came from. It's nice how they vary!

OrchiadeaPL: Greetings from USA! Thanks for the review haha!

badluckgirl11: Aw you really think my work is FANTASTIC? I'm downright flattered! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you think this chapter is fantastic as the last haha.

Dante L: I'm genuinely flattered! My story is among the better fanfics? THANK YOU SO MUCH! *bows theatrically*

EmpressVicky: I LOVE YOU DUDETTE! Haha just thought I'd let you know ;p anyway sorry for taking so long on sending you the update to Divine Wind, I've been a bit depressed since I found out someone totally copied my work. But I'm better now, and now that I'm off for school, I'll send you the update ASAP! :)

Dragon'sGirl79: Yes. Yes I did make Zuko very jerk-like. Thank you! That's why I like Zuko, he's no priss ;)

Thank you all so much for the reviews! You all rock out loud!

:)SmilinForYa:)


	4. Chapter 4

You knew this time would come.

When Zuko would come back to his room. You knew it had to happen, since he was human and had to sleep after all. Of course he was just a fictional character, but in this show he looked pretty real _and_ acted like it. So you dreaded when he'd return.

But when he came back, your heart dropped. You realized you were scared. Scared of Zuko? Yes. He can be very intimidating. And when your eye throbbed in pain, it reminded you of what can happen if he got angry like that again.

You were sitting on his bed when he barged in through the door. And when that door flew open, you jumped, yelping from the sudden noise.

Zuko ignored you and went through his drawers. You watched silently as he took off his shirt, revealing a very pale and muscular chest. He quickly put on a long, red tunic, and turned to you.

You cowered underneath his stare. He was stripping you of every ounce of courage you had. A guilty conscience also played a part, since you still felt bad for telling him all that stuff. But did he have to punch you for saying that? Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't.

"Get off of my bed." Zuko said. Before he even finished the sentence, you rolled off the bed, too afraid to get him annoyed. He silently got into the cot and all went silent.

You lay on your back on the floor, staring at the metal ceiling. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest from fear. Was he still mad at you? Would he attack you in your sleep?

Why was he so quiet?

You tried to remember how nice he was later on in the show, once he joined the avatar. Sure he still had a short temper, but he didn't hurt people. So would he really hurt you? He said he would. Now he would. Later on he wouldn't.

You tried to get situated on the floor, but it was uncomfortable. You didn't even have a pillow!

Then it got cold.

You hugged yourself, trying to get warm. Zuko had all the blankets pooled at his feet. He didn't even need them since he was a fire bender. You would think he would at least offer them to you, since you were on the floor with no blankets, shivering like a freezing statue. But he didn't even say anything. He just lay there in complete silence.

The cold was becoming unbearable. In only minutes you were shivering, your teeth chattering from your body's intense trembling.

Hesitantly, you asked, "Zuko? Can I, maybe, um, have some blankets?"

"No."

That's all? That's all he could say! Just "No"? That's _IT_? Here you were shivering like some kind of animal, and he wouldn't let you have any BLANKETS?

You gritted your teeth, ignoring the anger you felt and decided to still be nice. "Please? I'm really cold. You're a bender so you're warm. I'm freezing."

"I could care less."

Your eyes narrowed. "B-but you're not even using them!"

"I don't want you touching my blankets." Zuko snapped back.

You took a deep breath and counted to ten. You reminded yourself that you had to stay calm around Zuko, or things could get really ugly. Remember the black eye?

"Can I please have the blankets?" You asked as politely as you could.

"Didn't I already say no?"

You stood up and grabbed the blankets. You tried yanking them underneath his feet, but Zuko quickly grabbed a hold of them. It was like tug-of-war; Zuko was pulling on one end and you were pulling on the other.

"Let go!" You shouted, pulling with all your might. You didn't have as good of a grip as Zuko had, and your feet were slipping towards him, but you still tried your best not to let Zuko have them.

"You let go! These are _my_ blankets—not yours!"

"But you don't need them! I'm freezing here!"

"Stop caring so much about yourself!"

"You're a hypocrite!"

Zuko grunted as he gave one last final, powerful tug and you went flying into him. Both of you fell back onto the bed from the force, with you on top. Thinking quickly and rashly, you straddled his hips and trapped him underneath you the best you could.

Your face was mere inches from his. "Hand them over."

He glared at you daringly. "Make me."

"I will."

"Show me."

Suddenly, both of your eyes, along with Zuko's, looked over on the floor. The blankets lay there innocently, in a little pile. Then you both looked back at each other with a similar realization.

Everything happened in slow motion.

You got off of Zuko to run after the blankets, but Zuko shoved you backwards, towards the opposite direction. You cried out in shock, reaching out for the blankets. Zuko smirked, and hurried after the blankets while you landed heavily on your bottom.

He picked them up and held them up like a trophy. "You were saying?"

"Fine." You pouted, sitting against the wall. Zuko climbed back into the cot, tossing the blankets on his side casually. Wow. He wasn't even going to keep them with him?

"I don't need them anyway." You grumbled bitterly.

"Good, because you'll never lay your filthy hands on them. They'll get peasant germs."

Peasant germs?

"I am _not_ a peasant! Stop calling me that!"

"Then shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!

"You shut up!"

"No—" Zuko stopped himself. "Really? I stopped doing that endless argument when I was a kid. Grow up."

"Then give me the blankets."

"What do you not understand when I say no?"

"But—"

"—if you say another word," Zuko said calmly, "then you'll be sleeping in the brig. It's your choice."

You shut your mouth. The brig didn't sound very warm, probably colder than it was in here.

You lay down on the metal floor, pulling your knees to your chest in the fetal position. Zuko lay on his cot, grinning to himself like the jerk he was, completely comfortable. Without even a warning, he waved his hand and the room went completely dark.

You closed your eyes, trying to sleep. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>Sometime in the middle of the night you woke up, shivering. It was <em>freezing<em>. You felt like you were going to freeze into a statue.

You watched Zuko's form on the bed, wondering if you could sneak to his blankets without him knowing. Silently, you crawled to the blankets and cuddled up with them, smiling in relief. They were so warm. You covered yourself up with them, already feeling yourself going to sleep.

Zuko didn't wake up.

You found sleep in seconds, but then you woke back up sometime very early in the morning. It wasn't as cold, but it was still dark outside. Zuko was still sound asleep.

You felt guilty again, about what you said. You knew perfectly well he wasn't a spoiled prince—he was quite the opposite. He had a father who didn't care about him, a mother who vanished in one night, and a psychotic sister that plotted his downfall ever since a child. Face it. His life was pretty much screwed up.

He didn't deserve having someone like you fight with him.

"Zuko?" You whispered into the darkness, hoping he was awake yet still hoping he was asleep. He did say earlier than if you spoke one more time he'd send you to the brig.

But that didn't stop you. "I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. I know you're not a spoiled prince, and you don't deserve living in the streets. I know why you're so mean all the time. It was totally wrong for me to say all the things." You lightly touched your injured eye. "I deserved your punch, and I'm sorry. I hope that someday, even though you hate my guts right now, you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Zuko didn't reply.

Either he didn't want to reply, or he was just asleep.

But still, you felt like you got a weight off your shoulder. You apologized, right? So everything was good now.

Except the fact that he didn't hear you.

Oh well. You could always just apologize later.

You closed your eyes again, and slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>You woke up when someone shoved the blankets off of you, a blast of cold air slapping your skin. You shrieked from the sudden commotion, staring up at a livid Zuko.<p>

He looked like a pissed off dragon. Smoke was literally coming out of his nose from the fury inside of him.

Your eyes widened. Great. You definitely pissed him off.

"You took the blankets." Zuko growled.

"I was cold!" You protested weakly, scooting away from Zuko. He advanced towards you, his fists going into tight balls. You shielded your face, clenching your eyes shut. Another black eye did not sound good right now.

"I thought I told you not to take them!"

"They weren't even on your bed." You replied shakily. "I-I thought that maybe I could use them. Come on! I was freezing!"

"I told you not to." Zuko took a step towards you.

"Look, I'm sorry!" You blurted out. "I'm sorry for all the stuff I said to you. I don't know who you are as a person, I just know who you are from the reputation you have. I have no right to say things like that to anybody, not just you. I was wrong, so, so very wrong. I wish I could take back everything I said, but I can't." You whimpered weakly, a tear coming out of your eye. "I-I'm sorry."

Zuko looked down at you with disgust. "I knew you were a peasant. Look at you cowering."

You ignored him. You ignored his disgusted stare, knowing how pathetic you looked. This was better than a black eye, that's for sure.

But then Zuko whispered, "Are you really _that_ afraid of me?"

You opened your eye, seeing his features soften. He wasn't angry like he was before.

"Yes."

Zuko looked away, his features turning back to his little poker face. "Good." His voice betrayed him. He didn't sound proud of your fear towards him.

You waited for Zuko to walk out of the room, and you sighed in relief. Your hair was wild in tangles, since you slept on the floor, and your heart was pounding from the rude awakening.

You took a moment to catch your breath. You swore you saw your life flash before your eyes. You've only seen Zuko that mad once, and that was in the show when Iroh pissed him off. Steam was all over the room! But he's never been that angry before, and it was worse because his anger was directed at _you_.

You lay back on the floor, closing your eyes. However, just as you relaxed, Zuko came barging in again. This time, he looked more relaxed.

"Get dressed." He ordered simply, tossing some thick tunics at you. "You're getting off here."

"What?" You sat up in a heartbeat.

"We're at the Southern Waters. The nearest tribe we find, we'll drop you off."

You sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

Zuko glared at you. "That makes two of us. I'll be outside practicing with Uncle. I don't know when we'll find the next tribe; I just know we're near."

Once he left, you got dressed quickly. He must be near the part when he sees the avatar beam. That meant you were going to meet the avatar just hours from now! How exciting that was! Sokka was hilarious and make this entire ordeal much better, and maybe Katara could help you get things together. Why have you come here? Was there something you had to do?

You walked out onto the deck, feeling only a little chilly in the warm tunic Zuko gave you. Iroh was giving Zuko a lesson, just like in the first episode.

You sat next to Iroh, watching them do the lesson. Zuko went against two soldiers and he easily won. Even you could tell he was getting very annoyed.

Then Zuko got mad at Iroh, like in the show. You looked up into the skies, keeping an eye out for the beam to come. Suddenly, it came.

You could hear those walruses things howl like dogs before it came. Every member on the ship looked to see what caused the noise, and then the beam was lit into the air, almost like a firework but not as chaotic.

Zuko said, "The avatar."

Then the beam went out. "Follow the beam!" Zuko ordered, still staring where the beam was. "The avatar's over there. He has to be."

"Isn't the avatar supposed to be some old guy?" You wondered aloud. Iroh chuckled.

"He's been alive for a hundred years. He would be lucky to have lived that long."

"That's why I need more challenging lessons, Uncle." Zuko said angrily. "If I need to face the avatar, I need to be ready. All these basics won't help me. He probably has all the elements mastered!"

Only air, you thought to yourself.

After awhile of Zuko arguing with Iroh, Zuko went to the front of the ship with the eye instrument that let him see. Like a binocular, only with one eye. You didn't know what it was called at the moment. A telescope?

It was a long time before Zuko said something interesting. The rest of the times were false alarms. But then he said something familiar, "I found the avatar." He paused. "And his hideout. That coward's hundred years of hiding is over!"

You looked past him to see the southern water tribe at a great distance. There were little beams of smoke coming from it, from fires, and you could see igloos surrounding the tribe. You looked to the right to see the huge fire nation ship in the ice, where Aang and Katara must've shot out a fire nation help signal.

Aang was going to get kicked out of the village. But then he'd come back at the right moment. You remembered that.

Maybe it would be cool if you talked to Aang in private before he fought. The idea of talking to the avatar made butterflies swarm in your stomach. Perhaps he knew why you had come here!

Without even thinking, you took one of the emergency life boats and threw it in the water. It landed heavily, but upright. Zuko barely noticed before you jumped out, hoping you'd land right in it.

"Hey!" Zuko shouted, right as you jumped out.

"Good riddance!" You shouted back, your voice breaking off once you flew in mid-air. But then you landed perfectly in the life boat. There was a long oar for you to steer with. Somehow you knew how to steer it, which was odd because these oars were different than the ones in your world. The entire life boat was shaped differently, too. Not by a lot, but it still was.

"She stole my boat!" You could hear Zuko shouting on his ship. You hurried towards the glacier-like land, the boat crashing violently into the icy shore.

You didn't waste your time running towards the tribe. It wasn't hard to find. Voices were easy to be heard in this barren wasteland, and you could hear the villagers from a mile away.

However, just as you turned a corner, you ran into something _huge_, bulky, and hair.

Could it be….?

"Sorry! Appa didn't see you coming!"

* * *

><p>Don't you just love cliff hangers, when a chapter ends rather abruptly? I hate them when I'm reading a story, but I love them when writing!<p>

Mwahahahaha :D I'm evil, aren't I?

So? How'd you like the chapter? Is Zuko too mean? Well guess what? He was very mean in the beginning, if you don't recall. He was always grumpy in the first episodes, probably the entire first season and half the second, because he had many issues going on. So if you're looking for a nice, gentleman like Zuko, then you won't see him until part two. You will start liking Zuko in part one, near the middle, but he won't really start to return those feelings until part 2, where the romance REALLY begins. Like I said, Part 1 will be probably only 10 chapters long, it'll be very short. It'll be just about you finding out why you came into the avatar world and getting accustomed. And then you start developing feelings for the banished prince.

How romantic, right? ;)

Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! You all rock! Here's a shout out to all my beautiful reviewers:

xxoholly14: Sorry, but to be honest I don't remember you. I don't remember anything from the reviewers from the original. Sorry! I suck at remembering stuff. Hell, I could forget my birthday if I wasn't reminded. Gosh I feel terrible! D: But I'll remember you now! Thank you for reviewing the original, and now this one! I'm truly flattered! I hope you liked the chapter! :)

WhiteWolfz100: I love the story, too! Glad we have mutual feelings!

ElDragonRojoX: Thanks! I had to work on a selfish, jerk-like Zuko. I've stopped watching the first episodes long ago, because there are so many other ones, and I kind of find the kind and considerate Zuko VERY hot. But I love all Zuko's, even the mean one in the beginning xD Sorry if I got some wording wrong, I don't have the episodes at hand so I can't remember every single work coming out of their mouth. Thanks for the review!

Destiny: Me either :D I wanna get started on it now, but I must wait. Thanks for the review, Destiny!

Amri Ishvique: Yes it's hard to say it, right? It's technically everybody, but I wanted all my beautiful readers to find this more personal. When I first started reading fanfiction, I used to copy a story that I really liked, put it on microsoft word, and took out a character's name and replaced it with mine. It was like making me feel like I was really into the story. And after writing so many OC's for avatar, I decided to do something different. To let everyone join in! :D Thanks for the review!

purpleexplodingpandas: Wow. I really like your pen name xD how'd you come up with that? THANK YOU! I feel so bad for telling the girl who had Playing With Heat off, but oh well. Gotta move on, right? I hope she forgives me, though! I forgive her. But thank you so much. I'll never forget your pen name.

See all those beautiful people? They rock :3 Of course all the beautiful people who read my stories rock! I'm not going to beg for reviews, since almost everybody does, so if you have time feel free to leave one. :D If you don't, then don't worry about it. I'll update anyway.

Until next time, people! Stay beautiful!

:)SmilinForYa:)

PS: I have a surprise for you people next chapter :D You'll see soon enough!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes. It was.

You looked up, slowly in awe, to see Appa standing before you. The creature was…needless to say, _gigantic_ in front of you. His fur looked soft and thick, and his eyes were bigger than a cow's, and you could see your surprised reflection in them. Appa stared back at you with a bored expression, his eyelids halfway closed. Hesitantly, you reached out to touch him, and you flinched back when he opened his mouth, revealing a huge tongue and flat, white teeth.

And then he groaned.

The violent rush of air coming from Appa's lungs knocked you down, forcing you down into the snow. The air rushed past you as he continued groaning. Wait. He wasn't groaning.

He was _yawning_.

You touched Appa. Appa in your favorite TV show. You touched him with your own fingers!

Aang was suddenly holding out his hand for you to take. You stared at him in shock. He looked like he did in the show; with kind, gentle eyes and the carefree smile he seemed to always have. This time; however, he looked apologetic.

"Sorry about that." He told you. "Appa yawns a lot."

"Appa?"

Appa groaned again in reply. Aang laughed.

"Yeah. This is Appa, my flying bison."

Appa shook his head like a dog. You found it adorable, even with his gigantic size.

"You need a lift somewhere?" Aang asked. You took his hand and he helped you up. You drew your hand back, staring at it silently. You just touched Aang's hand. "Appa and I could take you there."

"I actually need to talk to you. You're the avatar, the bridge between worlds."

Aang looked shocked. "How'd you know I was the avatar?"

You shuffled your feet awkwardly. "It's kind of a long story. I know a lot about…all this."

Aang looked confused. "What?"

"I'm from a different world. And somehow, I came into this one. I don't know why I'm here, and I thought that since you were the "bridge" that maybe you'd know why I came here." You said in a rush.

Aang lifted an eyebrow. "To be honest, I'm a bit confused, too. I've been asleep for a hundred years apparently. Appa and I just woke up from our little nap. That's why he's a bit drowsy."

You wanted to tell him about the fire nation. You wanted to tell him everything. But then you stopped yourself. This reminded you of time travel. The first rule of time travel was to not touch anything or talk to anybody because it would alter the course of history. So if you told him everything about the show, the future and everything, then it would probably mix everything up. That didn't sound like a good idea, so you stopped yourself.

"I don't know where I am." You lied. "I'm confused as ever."

Aang smiled. "Well, I guess we can find out, together?"

You smiled back. Aang's hospitality was way better than Zuko's. "Yeah. I'd like that."

It was then Aang saw your clothing. Zuko's clothing and the thick, warm tunic Iroh lent you. It was a fire bender's clothing. "Are you a fire bender?"

You didn't know what you were.

"When I came to this world, I fell onto Zuko's ship." You explained. "And I've been on his ship until now." You smiled sheepishly. "So I stole one of his safety boats and came here to find you."

"Who's Zuko?"

Suddenly, something black landed on your nose. You picked it off with your finger, and knew it was ash. Ash from Zuko's fire nation ship. Aang picked ash off of his nose as well, and he turned serious.

"He's coming here to find me." Aang realized aloud. "He's going to Katara's village. I need to help them!" He turned to Appa. "Boy I need you to stay here. I'll be right back. I just need to take care of something." He smiled fondly and hugged Appa, nuzzling the creature's fur. "I promise."

"I'm coming with you." You told him matter-of-factly. You secretly wanted to see the fight between Aang and Zuko. Watching Zuko fall on his face would be downright hilarious right now.

More ash was falling. The snow was getting dark from the piles of ashes lining up. It looked like little dots were covering the whiteness of the snow. It was a disturbing sight.

And then you smelled a fire blazing in the distance. Zuko's ship was very close. He'd probably be getting there in minutes.

"Okay." Aang turned around and you looked, too. Zuko's ship was already knocking down Sokka's wall like it was made of clay. You could hear the people screaming, and watched them run around like tiny ants. You felt bad for them, and knew Aang felt terrible. He probably thought it was his entire fault.

"I'll never get there in time." Aang grumbled.

Behind both of you came a noise. There was the key to Aang's problem: a group of penguins. They looked at the both of you curiously. They must've known Aang from him riding on them. Aang split open in a smile.

"What's your name?" He asked you quickly.

"Namiko, but you can call me Namine."

"No offense, but I like Namiko better." You could tell Aang was joking, but knew he really wanted to call you Namiko. Who knew? Maybe the characters in this universe didn't like nicknames. "Namiko, have you ever been penguin sledding?"

"No." But I've seen it on the show, you thought to yourself. The penguins looked so innocent. Would you really ride one?

"Well we have to catch one!" Aang broke out laughing, and ran at the penguins with his arms spread out. The penguins made noises and broke out, waddling in an open panic. Finally, Aang caught one and sat on it, petting it. "Sorry, but I need to get back to the village quick." He then noticed you. "Oh. And my name's Aang by the way."

You were surprised when one penguin ran to you, as if you'd protect him. You sighed before getting on him. He obediently lay flat on his stomach, giving you a pitied look. "Sorry," You said softly, "but this has to be done. Can you take it easy though? I've never been—"

Without a warning, the penguins all slid down the ice like it was a flat slide. You held onto the penguin for dear life, the wind whipping at you face. Aang was laughing, watching you as you felt like you were in the ride for your life.

"Lighten up a bit!" Aang called. How could he be so calm when Katara was in danger? Well you supposed that it was better than panicking.

"NO! CAREFUL!" You squeezed your eyes shut when the penguin's suddenly veered to the right. When you opened your eyes, you could see the village mere feet in front of you.

Smoke was radiating above the village from the ship that looked so foreign against it. People were standing in the front, probably where Sokka was trying to fight off Zuko.

You and Aang rode through the village in silence. Aang shut his mouth, no longer laughing, and he looked worried. The fire pits were empty, the igloos were shut in a defensive mode, and it looked entirely abandoned. There weren't many people who lived here, judging by the little numbers of igloos.

Then you saw the group of the villagers. Aang and you went around everyone, and you saw Zuko. He looked furious. Sokka was in front of him, and Zuko's hands were producing fire. This wasn't looking too good. Just as Zuko looked like he had enough, Aang rode right under him, successfully knocking him off his feet. Zuko flew in the air, and he fell with his butt sticking in the air in an embarrassing way. You calmly got off the penguin, behind Zuko, and held back a laugh at Zuko's shocked expression. Even the soldiers were suppressing laughter, in fear of their prince getting even angrier.

You and Zuko locked eyes as everyone cheered. The children were smiling happily, knowing that they were right—Aang was good. Katara looked relieved, and Sokka looked ashamed.

The penguins waddled away.

Aang waved at Katara and Sokka, as if nothing bad was happening. "Hey Katara. Hey Sokka."

Sokka said dryly, "Hey Aang. Thanks for coming."

Zuko's eyes blazed in fury. He shot up, a hint of blush on his cheeks, and turned to Aang in a fire nation pose.

Aang raised his staff, glancing around calmly. Zuko's men surrounded them and began closing in on the young avatar. Aang used his air bending to blow them away, and he blasted Zuko as well. Zuko only shielded his head and held his ground stubbornly.

"Looking for me?"

Zuko was genuinely surprised. "You're the airbender? You're the avatar?"

Katara gasped. "Aang?"

Sokka scoffed. "No way."

Zuko looked irritated. "But I've spent years preparing for this encounter! Training. Meditating. You're just a _child_!"

Aang didn't look fazed. "Well, you're just a teenager."

Zuko had enough. He fired blasts of fire at Aang, and Aang did his best to protect himself with his staff. However, as he was backed in close to the villagers, part of the debris almost hit them. You watched as his face softened, and he stops.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

Zuko thought about that. You watched the back of his head closely, already knowing what was going to happen. He nodded. This was weird. It was like watching the show up close and personal!

However, what you _didn't_ expect was when Zuko turned to you and said, "And you. You're coming with me."

"What?"

"You lied to me! You said you weren't associated with the avatar!"

"I'm not! I just _met_ him."

"You're lying again." Zuko produced heat again, stepping towards you with a malicious smirk. "Maybe I could give you another black eye?"

Without even thinking, you felt something…overwhelming pass over you. It was a light-weight feeling. You shot your hands out, and watched as Zuko was flown backwards, hitting the avatar in the process. They both went back into a pile of tangled limbs.

What just happened?

Everyone grew silent. Even Zuko didn't move from his spot on top of Aang, his eyes were wide as ever.

Did you just…airbend?

"What is this?" Zuko said finally, getting off of Aang without another glance. "You're an airbender, too?"

"I-I can't be." You said softly, looking down at your hands in shock. Did you really just bend _air_?

"This is priceless." Zuko said with a smirk. "I'll take you with me to my father. He'll find this very interesting, finding out that the avatar wasn't the last airbender after all."

This couldn't be true. You weren't an airbender, were you? You couldn't be—that was ridiculous!

So how did Zuko get blasted backwards? You had to have shot him back with a gust of air, like Aang always did.

"Namiko?" Aang asked in awe. "You're an airbender?"

"I didn't know." You replied breathlessly. You were being honest. You really _didn't_ even know you were an airbender!

Soldiers took Aang by the arms, and Aang didn't struggle. They began leading him onto the ship. But when they came to you, you panicked. You took off running into the village.

You had to go with Katara and Sokka to save Aang. You couldn't go back on Zuko's ship! You'd rather _die_.

So you let out a squeak when someone tackled you from behind. Zuko. He knocked you to the ground, with him on top, and he pinned you down with a victorious smirk.

You both were alone. You ran quite a ways into the village. Everyone was still watching the world's only hope leave.

"I always win." Zuko said smugly. "Face it."

"I'm not an airbender." You said in disbelief. "I can't be. I didn't even know."

"Stop your lying. Lies eat up a person. To cover up the rest of the lies, they have to lie. It never ends." Zuko grabbed you by the collar and stood up, tossing you effortlessly over your shoulder. "Remind you of something?"

You knew what he was talking about. He did the same to you the first time you saw each other. Now he was doing it again.

But you said nothing.

You were an air_bender_.

* * *

><p>End of Part 1.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Okay, first off, I want to dedicate this chapter to someone VERY special. This particular person made my day, and I'll be happy to tell you all lovely people why. **VocaloidPublisher01** asked me for permission to do a doujinshi for this story! A doujinshi is a fan-made cartoon/manga. I am so excited! Messing With Heat as a doujinshi? Simply spectacular! And I am also so flattered that someone would do something for me; that they like this story that much! So I want to thank her specially because she has to be very talented to create something complex. She also said that this is a big project. I'll let you all know when you can see it, and I'll give you a link. Gah, I'm totally excited! This is a dream come true! **

**Anyway, now that you know the "surprise" I shall move on. Of course I'll keep you guys posted about the project. You'll all be the first to know when it's seeable (I know that isn't a word). **

**Also, this was Part 1. The next chapter will be the beginning of Part 2, were you develop feelings towards the banished prince. At first I wanted you to discover Zuko's hidden side, but I'll put that and the relationship blossoming for Part 2. Part 3 has been decided. That will be where you will find out why you truly came to the world, which is still a mystery for all of you. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Really; they mean a LOT to me! Here's a shout out for everyone: **

Tori The Firebender: Cliffhangers are my specialty ;) Sorry if they keep you waiting! Thanks for the review :3

VocaloidPublisher01: Thank you so much for everything! I wish I could do something for you, but I can't draw. If you need help on any upcoming stories I'll be happy to help! *glomps*

Avatar Obsession: First off I love your pen name. We share the same obsession! Oh yes I love his temper in book one. Of course I still like his soft side, but I get a kick when he calls people peasant :3

Writerswand: Sokka and you fanfiction? Oohh that would be interesting! Yeah I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. I try not to, but some times I cannot help it. Thanks for pointing that out, though! It shows you're really reading. Aw and thanks! I always try my best to keep everyone in character.

purpleexplodingpandas: Of course! You don't get that a lot? That's such a unique pen name! Thank you for giving me a site to look from. It really helps. I used it in this chapter! :D

Destiny: YES YOU STOLE HIS BLANKET! :D

SmileForMe16: Thanks for your review! You rock! I can't wait to get started on our story, btw ;)

xxoholly14: Yeah sorry T.T I don't have the best memory. But I'll be sure to remember you now! Thanks! I hope you like this one!

Angelixlight: YOU'RE awesome :D

Amri Ishvique: Thanks. I loved the ending ;) Yes. I love humor. I hope you don't mind humor :p Thanks for the review!

**Thank you all! I've been getting TONS of reviews for this story. It makes me entirely happy. Reviews are my food. Hm. I think I'm getting fat now with all this food :3 But I won't mind getting fatter ;) **

**Until then, beautiful people! **

:)SmilinForYa(:


	6. Chapter 6

Part 2

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." Zuko said while observing Aang's staff closely. You didn't like how he handled it; like it was nothing but a stick. It as obvious the guy had no respect. "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." He sent a disgusted look at the airbender. "Take the avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters." He held out the staff to Iroh. Iroh blinked and took it.

"And you." Zuko looked over at you. You could see fury flaming in his golden eyes. "You're coming with me."

You bit back a sarcastic remark; now wouldn't be a very good time for that. Zuko was making you angry for some reason. Why was he making you so angry?

Just as Zuko led you into the ship you heard Iroh say, "Hey, you mind taking these to his quarters for me?" Zuko opened the door stiffly; the dim lightning immediately make your eyes get accustomed to. You could feel the tension in the air as you followed the prince. Suddenly, he opened the door to his room and shoved you inside.

"You lied to me." Zuko accused angrily, glaring daggers at you.

Your legs tramped over each other from Zuko's shove, and you were sent falling to the floor. Scoffing, you glared back at him. "I never lied to you."

"You're lying again. You're an _airbender_." He spat the word as if it was a curse word.

You sat up. "I didn't know I was an airbender."

The room suddenly got hotter. "Stop _lying_ to me! What gives you the right?"

"I'm not lying."

A flame appeared in Zuko's hand. Your eyes widened—this was dangerous territory. What was he going to do? He did look mad, livid to be precise. But why was he so mad? You honestly didn't know you were an airbender!

"Stop it." Zuko hissed through gritted teeth. "Stop lying."

You felt inferior compared to Zuko. He obviously had some kind of anger problems. "Look, it's a long story. But I can promise you that I didn't know I could airbend. I swear."

"How could you now know?" He snapped doubtfully.

"I just didn't. I had no idea. I'm still pretty surprised." You admitted softly, trying to keep Zuko under control.

Thankfully, the air wasn't as hot. The flame was gone, but the glare was still aimed at you. You were in a dragon's lair—Zuko as the dragon. "I'm taking you to my father as another gift."

Your mouth fell open. "You're kidding me!"

"No I'm not. He'll be amazed to see that the avatar isn't the last airbender after all."

You couldn't talk. Zuko was taking you to his father? How cruel was this guy! But then you immediately remembered that Aang was going to escape—which meant they would be safe. Hopefully the avatar would take you with him when he escaped. You'd love to ride on Appa while he was in flight.

Zuko looked bewildered at your suddenly relaxed face. Why not make it easier for the avatar? Why don't you act as bait and keep Zuko _away_ from him?

"Still," You said, trying to hold back a smile as you stood up, "I think it's pretty cool I can airbend."

Zuko quirked an eyebrow, getting more confused.

Suddenly, you shot out your hands and a massive gust of wind erupted into the room, throwing Zuko back into the hallway. You jumped over him lightly, running down the hallways as fast as you could. You could already hear Zuko yelling behind you along with his pounding footsteps.

Eventually you found the stairs, and you practically skipped steps to run up them. Throwing open the metal door; you were bombarded with freezing air of the tundra.

You shivered, but quickly jumped out. Now that Zuko was coming out here, Aang would have plenty of time to escape. You scanned the surroundings. The ship was going between two large icebergs. Katara and Sokka should be coming soon.

You jumped in shock when you looked up to see Aang just about to fly with his staff, when Zuko grabbed his leg. Zuko must've found out that the avatar was going to try to escape sooner than you thought. They fell to the floor, rolling a few times on the ship. And then they slowly got up, realizing that the fight was still on.

They got into fighting positions. You looked up in amazement when you heard Appa's groan.

Zuko asked, "What is _that_?" He stared at Appa like it was an alien.

"Appa!" Aang cried, beaming happily.

Zuko shot a fire ball unexpectedly at Aang. You winced as Aang barely blocked it, caught off guard. They continued fighting, and you watched closely even though you knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Aang! No!" Katara screeched, watching helplessly as Aang went overboard. "Aang! Aang! AANG!"

"Will you be quiet?" Zuko snapped, getting into a battle stance.

Katara, still hysterical from Aang's fall, looked like she was trying to prepare herself to fight.

And then out of nowhere, though you were dully expecting it, a roar came from underneath the ship.

Aang broke through the water on water, as if he was floating above a large water tycoon. His marks were glowing white from his avatar state. He towered over the large ship, huge compared to it. You saw Zuko looking up at him in horror and shock, probably now seeing how great his enemy would be. Yes Aang was a kid, but he was a tough one, especially in his avatar state.

Aang landed onto the ship, bending the water around him in a tight circle. It all circled around him, the water looking slick and almost beautiful, and then he released it. Zuko and a lot of his men were blown overboard from the blast.

Once they were all thrown off, Aang wobbled a bit, his marks growing normal. He fell to his knees, which Katara catches him before he does. She held him gently, while Sokka was grinning.

"Aang! Are you okay?"

You stood at a distance. This was their moment. Not yours. Right now you'd have to just wait.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." He replied faintly, grinning despite his weak state.

Sokka replied, "Well I couldn't let you have all the glory."

Aang's eyes widened in realization. "I dropped my staff!"

"Got it!" Sokka ran to the staff, and as he bent over, you remembered that Zuko was holding onto it. Sokka smugly hit Zuko in the head a few times before Zuko fell down a little more, holding on with just one hand. "Ha! That's from the water tribe!"

Zuko's men crowd out into the ship, armed and ready for battle. You backed into the wall, glancing around nervously. When was Aang going to notice you? Katara accidentally hit Sokka with a water whip since she was still a beginner. This was amazing. It was like you were watching the show but instead you were _in_ it.

You were in deep thought, and before you knew it, Appa was flying off. Gasping, you chased after them, yelling, "Hey! What about me?"

Iroh walked outside, rubbing his eyes. "Huh?" He then helped Zuko climb back up. Zuko immediately scowled, glaring up at the flying creature.

"Shoot them down!"

Your lower lip quivered. Did they not hear you? Why weren't they coming back? They couldn't just leave you here with _Zuko_!

"HELP!" You shouted, your voice echoing throughout the frozen landscape. Aang turned around in his seat just as some of the snow fell off from the icebergs from your voice. In the show it was because of the fire ball Zuko shot; here it was because of your loud cry of desperation.

You grimaced when the snow fell onto the ship in huge piles.

Zuko whirled on you, "You stupid peasant! Look what you did!"

Still shocked that they all left without you, you didn't even notice him. "They….left me here?"

Zuko watched you carefully. "So you _do_ work with them."

Faintly, you mumbled, "No. I guess I don't." You didn't know who you were supposed to work with now that they were gone. You stood there stiffly, still stunned that the avatar left you behind, and watched silently as Appa disappeared in a thick cloud with a swish of his massive tail.

They were gone.

"I should've known." Zuko said angrily. "I should've known you were lying to me." He pointed his finger at you threateningly, "Where are they headed?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Because you work with them."

"I don't work with them! They just _left_ me here." You slumped your shoulders feeling rejected. How come they left? The avatar was supposed to be the hero—he was always supposed to take those wild chances to save someone. Yet he just left you here, as if he didn't even notice you.

You turned away from Zuko, not wanting to deal with him at this moment.

"Namiko, perhaps they did not see you?" Iroh suggested gently. Zuko snorted at his uncle's generosity.

"I don't care." You mumbled, walking back into the ship. The soldiers were now trying to unfreeze each other. Zuko was right on your tail.

"You're going to tell me every little thing you know." He commanded. "Every single thing."

You knew everything. You knew all the episodes in order—everything about the show. That would help Zuko a _lot_. But would you really help Zuko—the hotheaded jerk?

Answer: no.

"I know a lot of things." You admitted smugly. So what if the avatar left you? Zuko always had run-ins with them later on. There was always another chance. Besides, messing with Zuko sounded fun right now.

You kept walking and heard Zuko paused. "Huh?"

"You heard me." You turned into his room. Zuko hurried in, slamming the door violently. The walls shook.

"Tell me!"

"Why should I?" You shot him a defiant look.

Zuko looked taken aback. Apparently he wasn't used to people talking to him like this. Or he just didn't like it. Either one. "Because I said so."

"Let's see, you gave me this." You pointed to the now fading black eye you had. It wasn't as noticeable, but it was still there. It was now a slight bruise surrounding your eye. "You knocked me down, locked me up like some useless prisoner…oh and I'm a peasant. Why would I tell you?"

"You deserved that!" Zuko roared. "Now tell me, peasant!"

"Say please."

His eye twitched. "What?"

"Say please and I might consider thinking about it." You smiled smugly.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Zuko leaned forward, pressing his hands on either side of you, bringing his face a bit close to yours. You tensed up from the sudden close proximity, feeling your breath hitch. His nose was inches from yours. "I am a prince, and you _will_ treat me such. I'll make sure of it."

You were close to hitting him; to just reach out and give him a black eye like he did to you. But then you remembered how stupid that would be. He was much stronger than you, and could hurt you very easily. You were done making stupid moves.

If you were going to stay with Zuko, you might as well make it a little enjoyable.

"He's going to the Southern Air Temple." You said matter-of-factly, still uncomfortable with Zuko so close. It was weird seeing his eyes directly in front of you. They were actually a nice color…

"The Southern Air Temple?" Zuko repeated, calming down. He moved away, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "Nobody can reach that. Only airbenders."

"And then after that they'll go to Kyoshi Island." You added quickly. It wasn't like you were betraying the avatar—you were just giving Zuko a few hints. Nothing big.

Zuko said softly, "I can go there. Wait. How do you know all this?"

You shrugged. "I have my ways."

He decided not to press any further. "How long will they be at the air temple?"

"Not long. A day maybe."

"We need to stop at a port for supplies." Zuko said, mostly to himself. "Then we'll head straight for Kyoshi."

"You're welcome." You sneered sarcastically. Zuko sent you a warning look.

"Watch it. Just because you gave me a few information doesn't mean you're not a prisoner on my ship."

"Whatever." You grumbled sullenly.

"What?"

"I said okay." You said quickly.

"That's what I thought." He turned to the door. "Stay here. If you leave I'll put you in the brig. Get it?"

"Understood." You stuck out your tongue at Zuko when his back was turned and had to stifle a laugh.

The one thing you noticed about Zuko was that he was always _demanding_ respect when really he was just a teenage boy. It was kind of funny, and adorable in a way. You knew Zuko had a soft spot, and it was shown more as the episodes progressed, but you knew he wasn't completely heartless.

Zuko closed the door. You heard him walk away.

What a day. You met Appa, talked with Aang (WOW), saw Katara and Sokka though you never got a chance to talk to them, and even got to ride a penguin! What would tomorrow bring?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**There's part 2! Like it so far? Can't wait to get the relationship going; it's going to be REALLY fun. Thanks for all the reviews! I would leave a shout out like I normally do, but I'm in a hurry. Half asleep here lol. But thanks a lot guys. I think from now on I'll just PM all the reviews back instead of doing a shout out. Really. Your reviews all mean a lot to me. I read every single one. **

**I'll update faster than I did this time. Sorry for the long wait people. Hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	7. Chapter 7

"We're heading straight to Kyoshi Island." Zuko announced hours later, closing the door softly behind him.

You were right in the middle of a good nap, and shot him a sour look. "And?" Your eyes were burning from lack of sleep; you _needed_ some rest. You couldn't even think straight.

"Wait a minute," Zuko murmured, doing a double take on where you were laying. "You're on my bed!"

You held back a sarcastic reply and snuggled into Zuko's bed, wishing for once the prince would have the decency to—

"Get. Off. My. Bed." Zuko said through gritted teeth, obviously holding back his anger. You sighed, you were just about to fall asleep again.

"But I'm so _tired_."

"I don't care." Zuko said overly calm. "Get off. Now."

You said nothing, focusing on going back to sleep. You felt yourself drifting off into your little dream world when the covers were ripped off and you opened your eyes to see Zuko glaring down at you with the usual scowl.

"Can I please just sleep?" You said, too tired to fight.

"No." Zuko said simply. "Get off or I'll make you."

It was then it hit you.

Ignoring Zuko, you jumped off the cot and blurted, "We're going to Kyoshi Island?"

Zuko, taken back by your sudden outburst, took a moment to realize what you said. "Yes. The hens men changed course hours ago."

"Two hours? Oh no, oh no no no." You murmured, falling to your knees. Forget sleep! This was much more important. Zuko was supposed to go to the port and fight with Zhao—not go right to the Kyoshi Island! If he did that, you'd both skip an episode. "We can't go to Kyoshi Island."

You just threw him off course. You had to convince him to go back to where he was originally going.

"Why not?" Zuko asked none too pleasantly. He looked at you like you were crazy. "We need to stop at a port to fix the ship since _you_," He grabbed you by the shirt collar and looked you dead in the eye, "made a mess. I suggest you watch how you talk to me, peasant."

Who knew Zuko's scar looked so painful this close up? When you watched the show, you never realized how painful it looked. Now you did.

"Sorry," You whispered, realizing that this would go as planned. Zuko was going to stop at a port and the episode would take place. "But since we're stopping at a port, can I walk around and see stuff?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why would you want to walk around?"

"I don't want to sit in here all day." You said honestly. "It gets boring."

Zuko released you. "What does it take for you to understand that I don't care about you? I don't care if you hate my ship, I don't care if you think it's boring—I don't _care_."

"So," You said, "if I went and jumped overboard, you wouldn't care?"

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"Ah ha! See! You do have compassion."

"I wouldn't let that happen only because I need you to find the avatar." Zuko said coldly. "If I didn't need you, well, you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't waste my time with you."

A sudden thought struck you:

Zuko's face.

He was actually…kind of handsome. Now that you looked over his facial features up close and personal, you noticed how handsome the planes of his face were. He would've been _really_ handsome without the scar, and he still was. Now if only he had his shaggy hair instead of the topknot…

"Stop looking at me like that." Zuko snapped, dragging you out of your thoughts.

You felt your cheeks burn; were you blushing? "Uh, what?" Were you just seriously checking out Zuko—the ugly, scarred prince of the fire nation?

What was going on with you?

Zuko was like a grumpy old man, and he almost looked like one, too, minus the wrinkles and gray/white hair. He was a tormented teenage boy, and _everything _but good-looking.

"You're weird." Zuko said, as if that was a declarative statement. You couldn't help but agree with him. Lately while Zuko was gone, you felt…weird. Yes you were sleeping…but you had some very weird dreams.

Oh well. They were dreams, nothing more.

You realized that Zuko left when you got back to reality and noticed he was gone. Sighing, you fell back onto his bed, feeling tired once again. Everything would go out planned—Zuko was going to still meet Zhao and have the little fight. Everything would be just fine.

Right?

"Namiko." Iroh's voice brought you out of your dream. You stirred a little, instantly feeling so much better. "Namiko?"

"Hi, Iroh." You said, having the urge to call him "Uncle Iroh" but decided against it. You two weren't related at all. Besides, if you _were_ related to Iroh, then that meant you were related to Zuko. Gross.

"Did you have a nice nap?" The old man smiled gently. "I always tell my nephew that naps are good for you. He disagrees."

"I had a dream," You gushed, sitting up, "that…"

"That what?" Iroh asked, curious.

You felt your cheeks burn. Honestly, you had a dream that Zuko kissed you. That _had_ to be a dream. There was no way you were going to tell Iroh that. No way.

"I went to school," You continued, less passionate, "and forgot my pants."

Iroh laughed heartedly. "I think we have all had dreams like that before. I used to have dreams like that before a very big event. They built up, until I experienced the event. Immediately afterwards, I stopped having them."

"Are we at the port yet?" You dream vanishing, almost now forgotten, you quickly changed the subject. "Will Zuko let me walk around?"

"My nephew is very reluctant to let you walk around." Iroh explained. "But he is allowing it. Please do not let him regret his decision. He is normally a very stubborn person."

"Don't worry." You said brightly, thinking of seeing the rest of the avatar world before your very eyes. You were excited, so very excited; your heart was beating at a rapid rate. "I won't run away or anything."

"We have two guards that will escort you." Iroh glanced around, making sure nobody else was in the room. He leaned closer to you, held out his sleeve, and whispered, "And I think that since you are our guest that you deserve some kind of present." He held out 20 pieces of gold coins. Your eyes widened. When he dropped the coins in your hand, they added weight into your palm. You remembered that in the show, the avatar and his friends normally carried around only _copper_ pieces; these were gold. Real gold sitting in your hand.

But then again, were they real gold? Was any of this real?

You decided to ignore those thoughts. For all you knew, this could all be a dream. None of this made sense.

However, until you found out the truth, you might as well enjoy these gold coins.

"Thanks." You whispered, closing your hand tightly. "Where do I put them?" It was like there were any pockets in this shirt of Zuko's. It was too big for you already. Maybe today was the day you could buy your own clothes.

"Keep them in this." He handed you a small sack to put the coins in. It came with a string, so you could easily tie it around your neck or something. You decided to tie it around your waist, hiding it with Zuko's overly long robe.

"I'm sure they sell clothing here." Iroh said. "If you buy clothes, I will tell my nephew I bought them for you."

The door opened suddenly, and Zuko made his way inside. Of course he had the usual scowl, but something was off. He looked…nervous?

"Uncle." He commanded, the tone saying _listen-to-me-good_. "This is a fire nation port. We cannot say anything about the encounter with the avatar. If we do, people will know he's out there."

That was right. Competition.

"I won't say anything." Iroh promised.

"It'll take some time for the ship to be prepared. In the meantime," He glanced at you, "you are allowed to…walk around."

You grinned, and pumped the air with your fist, "Yes!"

"Don't get comfortable." Zuko snapped, cutting your happiness short. "Be ready in five minutes."

He then slammed the door.

* * *

><p>The port was crawling with fire nation.<p>

Zuko and Iroh stayed with the ship to talk to repairers, and you followed behind two guards. They were emotionless men, but didn't seem to mind escorting you through the port.

There were some shops. Tiny, family-owned shops. Who would want to live on this port, especially if they were fire nation? Wouldn't they want to live on the homeland or something?

You quickly found a clothing store and told the guards you wanted to go in there. They obliged.

All the clothes were red. The women's section was only a little different than the men's—some were dresses, but most were similar to the men's, but a little smaller. And there wasn't much of a selection.

You looked through some lines, and it was as if you were looking at the same clothes over and over. Finally you reluctantly picked out an outfit that looked similar to Azula's, but it wasn't as refined and royal—it was below that. But it did look comfortable.

You took out the bag of golden coins and paid the storekeeper for the clothes. Immediately you changed out of Zuko's clothes and into your own. The new clothes you bought fit almost perfectly; and they matched you perfectly. However, you were an airbender; not a firebender. Why do they look so good on you?

…arrogant much?

_It's just clothes_, you told yourself. _It's not like I'm signing a complete partnership with the fire nation. Chill out. _

You then walked around the port some more, looking at some venders with jewelry. The fire nation loved gold; most of the jewelry was top-dollar gold or rich red colors. They were wealthy colors.

You ended up buying a comb (they didn't have brushes) that wasn't cheap, some red ribbons (they had no ponytails), and some under clothing. Pretty soon you had bags, and the guards wordlessly carried them. You grinned to yourself. You could get used to this, not having to carry around bags.

Since it was getting hot outside, you pulled your hair back with the red ribbon. You weren't exactly used to pulling your hair back with _just_ a ribbon, so it took you a few times to finally get it done. The salty breeze felt good on your neck. It cooled you down a bit.

Then you headed back to your prison.

Needless to say, looking around the port was kind of fun. Most of the people were friendly, even though they were fire nation. This woman even offered you a _free_ necklace, just so she could get rid of it. It was broken, so you wouldn't take it.

Of course that was business; of course the people were going to be super nice. They wanted you to buy their merchandise. This was where the real test came in. Zuko? He sure wasn't nice, that was for sure.

Well, until seasons two and three. Two was when he began being a _little _good, showing a soft side, and season three was when he was really nice. Right now he was the meanest he was going to be. If you could endure this, who knows? You might actually become friends with Zuko when he became nice.

You knew perfectly well that deep down, _really_ deep down, Zuko had a heart made of gold.

You and the guards parted ways as you walked up the ship. Zuko met up with you on the top. It seemed as if he had been waiting this entire time, for when you both locked eyes, his seemed to narrow.

You knew an insult was coming right when he opened his mouth. "What took you so long? And what are you holding?" He eyed your bags, the ones with all your new items.

"Stuff." You retorted briefly, brushing past him with your held up high. You were planning on going back to Zuko's quarters, but was stopped shot when he grabbed your elbow.

"You and I will talk." He said, still gripping your elbow as he led you inside. Down into his quarters, he closed the door behind him.

"You're going to tell me," He said, "every single thing you know about this avatar."

"Like what? Everybody knows what the avatar is." You replied. "Masters the four elements; keeps world order. All that good stuff."

"I already know all that." Zuko snapped, not in the mood for sarcasm. "I know a lot about who the avatar is supposed to be. Why is he just a kid? He's supposed to be hundreds of years old!"

"He was frozen in a block of ice." You said casually, sitting on the bed.

"Elaborate." Zuko demanded impatiently.

You sighed. "A hundred years ago Aang—the avatar, ran away from the Southern Air Temple. He got stuck in a storm on his flying bison, called Appa, and in order to save themselves, he froze them both in a block of ice."

"A flying bison?" Zuko asked, looking in deep thought. "Those are extinct."

"Just like airbenders."

"What elements has the avatar mastered?"

"He only knows air." You mumbled. "Remember when I said he was frozen in a _block of ice_ for a hundred years? Yeah. He couldn't learn water or earth while being frozen."

For the first time ever, Zuko let your sarcasm go. Instead, he asked, "So he's technically a hundred years old, but still a little kid?"

"Yes."

Zuko paced the room, rubbing his chin. "So he's not much of a concern."

"Oh yes he is." You insisted. "Despite his appearance, Aang is very powerful. Probably the strongest bender in the whole world. He may not be as dangerous now, but when he learns earth and water and fire bending, watch out." You paused. "Plus he's _really_ scary when he's in his avatar state."

"Avatar state." Zuko murmured. "That's when he loses control. If someone kills him while he's in his avatar state, then the cycle will be broken."

You blinked. "How'd you know that?"

"You have to study what you're hunting. I've studied the avatar for quite some time now." Zuko said darkly.

"So why were you so surprised when he attacked your ship in the avatar state?"

"I've studied about it in books." Zuko stated. "But seeing something in person is a whole other story."

That did make sense. You couldn't lie about that. Even _you_ were scared when Aang was in his avatar state. Seeing it happen on the show wasn't scary; in person, it was. You would hate to be on the other side when Aang was in that state—that was for sure.

"The water tribe peasants," Zuko started, "can they bend?" He paused, after realizing something. "No. They couldn't. There aren't any water benders in the South Pole."

"Yes there is. Remember when your men were frozen? That was the girl." You corrected him, feeling a little proud. "She's the last water bender in the Southern Water Tribe."

"How'd she survive this long?" Zuko wondered aloud, not impressed; more like talking about a rat he forgot to destroy.

"Sokka, the boy, is smart. He is also an agile warrior."

"Yeah." Zuko rolled his eyes. "The only thing he can do is throw that thing."

"What thing?"

"The thing that hit me on the back of the head."

You busted out laughing, remembering the boomerang hitting Zuko on the head in the show. If only you had seen it in person it would've been so much better…

Zuko thought you were laughing, not because you knew what happened, but because it sounded preposterous. You saw his cheeks redden a bit. "He threw this thing—I think he said boomerang, that did come back to hit me on the head."

You were shocked to see him smiling—a little, tiny smile that meant more than anything. Surprisingly, he looked good in that smile. It made his entire face lighten up, and made him look…younger.

_What am I thinking_? You wondered, stopping yourself from laughing. You ripped your eyes from Zuko, staring at the floor.

Zuko seemed to realize he was smiling. His usual scowl was back. "He doesn't seem much like a threat. That girl, on the other hand, does."

"She's a beginner now." You said breathlessly, regaining your normal breathing back. "But when she becomes a master—"

"—how do you know she'll become one?" Zuko cut you off, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I-I," You stammered, realizing you got caught. Quick! Think of something to say! "I'm insinuating that when, or _if_ she becomes one, it's obvious she'll be a powerful bender, which will make her a greater threat."

He agreed. Then, softly to where you could barely hear it, Zuko murmured, "I need to capture the avatar. My honor depends on it."

"For your father?" You locked eyes with him. He looked back at you, and his golden eyes widened when he realized you heard him. "You need him in order to return home?"

"Yes." He said, not realizing he said that aloud. Eyes widening, he swallowed, set his jaw, and turned on his heel to walk out of the room. You heard him lock the door on the outside.

You stared at the door for a few moments, your mind lost in deep thought. Remembering Zuko with that smile, you found yourself smiling. Who knew he had little dimples when he smiled? Or how his golden eyes seemed to sparkly when he—gosh. Since when was Zuko actually good-looking?

"Set a course," Zuko's voice boomed from above, on the deck, "for Kyoshi Island! And prepare for battle, in a day."

_Shoot_. You just gave Zuko tons of information about the avatar. Was that smart? No. Did it seem _right_ at the moment? Strangely, it did. You couldn't put your finger on it, but it just seemed right to tell Zuko things.

Did you actually want to help him out?

That thought disturbed you. Swallowing thickly, you laid back on the bed, curling to face the wall.

Of course you didn't want to help him. He was, after all, a spoiled prince who had a serious anger problem.

_…with a cute smile._

* * *

><p>You just got dressed when Zuko barged into the room. Again. You had to admit; you had no right to say anything since this was, after all, his quarters.<p>

Zuko said nothing. Instead, he sat on a mat and began meditating. It was completely silent. Candles were set in front of him, already alit with fire that moved with his calm, steady breathing.

"Zuko?" You whispered.

He ignored you.

"Are you meditating?"

He replied, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

You've always wanted to meditate. You've never really gotten the chance to do so.

Curious, you asked, "Can you teach me how to meditate?"

Zuko paused. You saw how his shoulders tensed. Then, he said, "No." His voice wasn't so sure though.

You took the bait. "Please?"

"Why do you want to learn? You're an airbender." Zuko said, not able to hide the disgust when he said "airbender".

"It looks so calming." You admitted, sitting next to Zuko on the floor. You crossed your legs like he did, sat your hands on your lap, and relaxed your face. "So you just breath?"

Zuko eyed you warily, but didn't protest. "Yes. You clear your thoughts and focus entirely on your breathing. As a fire bender, my breathing controls these flames." He motioned to the candles set before you two. "I don't know how airbenders do it."

"I don't either." You shrugged. "I'll just do what you told me to do."

You both went silent. Zuko closed his eyes, and you could hear his steady breathing from where you sat. You followed his action, finding this entire process calm like they always say.

You continued to meditate until someone knocked on the door.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh's voice called, muffled. "Dinner is ready. We're having fish!"

"Okay." Zuko waved his hand and the flames on the candles dyed out. Just as he stood up, you followed him.

"Can I eat with you guys?" You asked, your stomach growling.

"No." Zuko shot a look at you. "Aren't you airbenders supposed to be vegetarians?"

You sighed. "For the hundredth time, I didn't even know I was an airbender."

"How does a person not know what kind of bender they are?"

"I don't know!" Your stomach growled again. "Can I _please_ eat with you guys?"

"Argh." Zuko rubbed his temple. "Whatever. Just don't expect to be eating a feast."

* * *

><p>Holy cow.<p>

You _were_ eating a feast.

The fish set in front of you looked so delicious. And the small drove you crazy. You couldn't wait to get started! The silverware was golden, and a little fancy. But nonetheless, it was basically the same utensils you used back at home.

"So we will be in Kyoshi in a few hours." Iroh said, licking his lips hungrily. "The avatar will be there waiting for us."

"He's not getting away from me this time." Zuko muttered, taking a bite of the fish. You took a huge bite, enjoying the taste of well-cooked food in your mouth.

"Prince Zuko," messenger said, "we will be arriving in Kyoshi Island shorter than planned. An hour to be exact."

Zuko stood up, and as he was walking out, he said, "Uncle. Ready the rhinos."

Iroh, already finished with his fish, noticed Zuko's uneaten one. "You gonna finish that?"  
>Zuko returned like a flash, snapping, "I was saving it for later!" With a greedy look, Zuko hurried out of the room with his fish.<p>

You and Iroh exchanged looks and busted out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do I get to ride a rhino?"

"No."

"Well, then can I get off the ship?"

"No."

"What?"

"Look," Zuko turned on you abruptly, in turn, causing you to run into his chest. Startled, you flinched away. "Stop asking me so many questions. And please, for the love of Agnai, _stop_ whining."

"I'm not whining—"

"—and arguing." Zuko cut you off. "I swear, all girls are the same. They complain all the time and argue with anything anyone says. Doesn't it ever make you tired?"

Your mouth dropped open. You knew that as a child, Zuko always threw comments about girls, but he _still_ made them? "Why, you sexist little—"

"—are you ready, Prince Zuko?" Iroh interrupted both of you with a satisfied. He better be satisfied. The guy ate three whole fish. _Three_.

Zuko climbed up the rhino-looking animal (you didn't know what it was called), looking even more superior when on those huge things. These….animals, were so much bigger in person. And they smelled. Really, really bad. Well you couldn't blame them—they kept the poor rhinos down in the brig. Poor things.

"I'm ready," Zuko said, grabbing the reins, "to capture the avatar and regain my honor."

Geez. Is that all he ever talks about? Talk about a broken record.

Then again, you guessed that it was kind of important to him. The fire nation was his future after all. No avatar meant no future. No future meant no Zuko!

"You're not really going to make me stay here, are you?" You asked, taking plan B. You held back a grimace to bat your eyelashes flirtatiously at Zuko, hoping it would work.

Zuko didn't even notice. He was too busy readjusting his armor. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"But _why_?" You gave up the act, glaring at the banished prince.

"Because I can't afford you running away."

"What if I promise not to run away?"

Zuko seemed surprised at that, for he faltered in his movements. But after recovering, he said, "Why should I trust you?"

"Because…" You searched for words. You decided that sticking to the truth would be best for now. "Because I have nowhere else to go. Really."

Zuko seemed to think about that. He glanced over his shoulder seeing his men getting on the rhinos—and they were all taken. You were just about to do the famous puppy face when Zuko sighed and held out his hand.

You hesitated.

"Well? We're hitting land right now." Zuko snapped. "Hurry up."

Wow. What a gentleman.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed his hand. He pulled you up with complete ease, seating you right behind him, his back pressing into your chest. You shifted a little, trying to get uncomfortable, and tried to figure out where to put your hands.

"On my shoulder." Zuko said, as if reading your mind. "So you don't fall off."

"How can you fall off a rhino?" You asked. "They move so slowly."

Zuko seemed to find that funny. He laughed a humorless laugh that made you feel uneasy. "You'll just have to see. There's a first for everything."

You sweat dropped. "I don't want to fall off!" You glanced down the side, suddenly very nervous. It was a long way down.

The doors started opening. Sunlight peered into the room, burning your eyes. You felt like saying, "AH! The light, it _burns_!" but knew that would be super inappropriate. Instead you closed your eyes tightly, grabbing Zuko's armored shoulders and hoping that you wouldn't fall off.

The door clanged loudly when it was fully open, and you felt a jerk when Zuko got the rhino thing moving. He was right; it was bumpy. Who knew riding these things was so rough? Zuko felt like he was planted to the saddle; he must've be an expert on these things. Or he was overweight, but you knew he couldn't be with all the exercise he did.

"Told you," Zuko muttered, looking over his shoulder to show you a smug grin. You've never seen him give someone a look like that before—not even on the show. He was always either grumpy, or nice. Never smug.

"Shut up." You replied stubbornly, feeling like slapping that look off his face.

You rode past the beach where Aang just rode that fish thing. In fact, he should be hiding behind a rock right now. You looked around quietly, not wanting to give away the fact that the avatar was literally right by them.

You saw a hint of orange behind this big boulder next to the water. You smiled softly. He was here.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder, and you hid your smile just in time. He was checking his men, and said, "The town's right ahead. The avatar has to be there."

You were silent as you rode into the town. It was all quiet. Too quiet.

You tensed up. You knew the Kyoshi warriors would spring out of _nowhere_ and attack. Your eyes shifted around. Zuko stopped the rhino, surveying the town.

Where were they? They were—

Then, Zuko said loudly, "Come out Avatar! You can't hide from me forever." He looked at his men. "Find him."

They walked further into the town. It was still quiet. A leaf brushed past with a crinkling noise, catching your attention. Just then, suddenly, you heard Suki jump from somewhere at Zuko.

It all happened in slow motion.

Zuko's eyes glinted, and he quickly reacted. Gripping the reins, Zuko turned the rhino around abruptly, throwing you off, and the rhino's tail hit Suki with a _WHACK! _

You grunted as you fell on your back, hitting the back of your head on the ground. You heard someone falling and people walking, but stars were in your vision. That really hurt.

"Nice try, Avatar!" You dimly heard Zuko say. "But these little girls can't save you."

Blinking rapidly, you sat up, feeling dizzy. You hit your head, hard. You touched the back of your head feeling a slight bump. Great. You were definitely going to have a massive headache later on.

"Hey! Over here!" Aang.

Despite the pain and lightheadedness, you whirled in Aang's direction. Sure enough, Aang was there, his little form a little humorous when compared to Zuko.

"Finally." Zuko squared his shoulders and they faced each other.

You ran shakily behind a pillar as they began fighting. You heard gusts of fire here and there and knew it wasn't safe to come out unless you were a bender or a Kyoshi warrior.

And then Aang and Katara were right next to you, unaware of your presence.

"Get inside," Katara urged.

"Look what I brought to this place." Aang said miserably.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me."

"Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way."

Aang hesitated a moment. You were about to reveal your presence before he said, "I'll call Appa."

That could've been your chance to leave with them. But for some reason, you didn't. You kept your presence hidden behind that pillar.

And then they were gone.

You stepped out of the pillar, seeing Zuko fighting some random Kyoshi warrior. The town was a mess.

Your eyes widened as you saw the destruction before your very eyes. People's houses were burning to the very ground; there were people fighting viciously right in the middle of it. And you were there to witness it all.

It was gruesome. It was _war_.

Tears in your eyes, you looked away from the mess, running into an abandoned house. You couldn't look anymore, it was just too painful. It was like….you were reliving a memory.

Your body jolted when an image swam through your mind.

_Fire. Everywhere. _

_The temple was on fire. _

_You were in a crowd of young monks—dressed like Aang. They were all screaming, running away from something. The ground beneath you was shaking, trembling from the destruction bestowed upon it. _

_You could feel the heat from the fires. You were, in fact, standing on a temple that was on fire. _

You were panting. What was that? A vision? You weren't there! You were at home!

Right?

Who exactly _were _you? You didn't even know what you looked like in this world. It never occurred to you that you haven't even seen a mirror yet.

You looked down at your hands. You had pale skin with a hint of sun tan from standing in the sun on Zuko's ship. That's all you could see.

"Back to the ship!" Zuko shouted. "Don't lose sight of them! Where's Namiko?"

You said nothing. You felt broken inside. It hurt. Everything hurt. You felt like…mourning all of a sudden.

_Mourning. _

"There you are." Zuko's voice said, close. You felt him grab your shoulder, making you face him. You laid your eyes on him, your vision blurry from the tears. You didn't bother hiding your misery from him, or the sob that ripped through your throat.

"My people!" You choked out, reaching blindly for Zuko. You wanted some _kind_ of comfort, even though Zuko was fire nation. In the show Zuko was _Zuko_, Aang's fire bending teacher.

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko asked, giving you a crazed look when you grabbed him, clutching to him like a child, sobbing uncontrollably. His face lit when he realized something, and you swore you saw it turn understanding.

Silently, Zuko picked you up—not over his shoulder, but bridal-style, and carried you to his rhino. You raised you up on it, and got on second; you in front, him behind.

You stopped crying instantly when you were in the open, and now felt embarrassed that Zuko saw you crying like that. Sniffling, you turned to whisper, "Zuko?"

"Yes?" Zuko spoke quietly with a grave expression. You knew he was in an intense mode, trying to hurry to the ship to chase the avatar, but he sure was good at hiding it.

"Please don't tell anyone you saw me like that."

"I won't." Zuko said quietly. "You have my word."

"Thank you," You whispered, leaning into him. He was warm. Oh-so warm.

A comforting warmth. Not like the fires burning the houses, but a warmth that a fireplace could provide.

And just like that, rain came. You turned around to see the water drown out the fires, and your heart soared.

Aang.

Smiling, you looked into the sky, seeing Aang land back on Appa, the fish thing going back into the water. He took out the fires.

Zuko noticed you smiling. His face turned furious. "I thought you said you weren't on the avatar's side."

"I'm not." You said quickly, turning back to face forward.

"Then why were you smiling like that?"

"Simple. He took out the fires."

Zuko didn't say anything back.

* * *

><p>Safely back in Zuko's room, Zuko didn't hesitate to interrogate you again.<p>

"Where is he heading now?" Zuko asked. "My men are following him, but I want a destination set."

"Uh, some kind of earth kingdom village." You said, realizing you didn't know the name.

"Well what's it called?" Zuko didn't bother hiding his impatience.

"I…don't know." You racked your brain for an answer.

"Well find the answer!" Zuko shouted, storming out of the room. Yeah. You knew he was going to snap, and he finally did.

Sighing, you fell onto the bed. Today was a _terrible_ day.

* * *

><p>AN:

Thank you for all the reviews! Sadly my internet is terrible for some reason so I cannot reply to anyone's reviews :o FYI I read every single one and smile like a total moron :) Thank you guys! Let me know what you thought about this chapter ;D

:)SmilinForYa(:


	9. Chapter 9

_"Secure her more tightly! She could fall off any minute. You know how unstable a saddle is, especially on a flying bison." _

_"I'm doing it, I'm doing it." _

_"Hurry, I hear them coming." _

_Your vision was hazy and your lungs were on fire. All the smoke…everywhere, drowning everyone. You were in a building. It looked strangely familiar to you, but you couldn't put your finger on it. _

_A man and a woman were strapping you down on something leathery. The woman had black hair that fell to her shoulders, and her face was crumpled in worry. Her eyes were clouded with tears, and her hand was held over her mouth to keep the smoke from killing her. _

_The man was bald but had gentle, young features. He was the one messing with the straps with hurried movements. _

_"She's conscious," The woman said in relief. _

_"I know that." He cupped your cheeks, looking into your eyes. "Namiko, listen to me. This bison can only carry you so far. Just hold on and don't look down." _

_"What?" Your voice was raspy and your head was pounding. The smoke… _

_The woman started coughing. She couldn't stop. However, she managed to choke, "Get her out of here. Now." _

_"Alright." The man led the animal away as the woman got down. You tried sitting up, but the straps held you down. _

_"He doesn't have a name." The man told you. "But put your trust to this flying bison. He'll take you to safety." He paused as he got off. "I love you." _

_"I love you, too." You responded, closing your eyes as you felt yourself lift off into the air. _

You woke up to see a scowling Zuko. What a surprise.

However, you had too much of a headache to even care. And with these dreams (that seemed more like visions), confusion was your likely companion. You let out a groan and turned your back to Zuko, hearing him walk around to face you again.

"We're hitting the land." Zuko said matter-of-factly. "No thanks to you we followed the avatar. He's landing in earth nation woods. We might be traveling for a few days or so."

You didn't respond. You swore you smelled smoke, but it might just be that dream. You remembered what the woman and man looked like—as if they were part of your memories your entire life.

_Are they my mom and dad? _

Impossible. You already have parents—but they're home. But _who_ were you? Were you yourself? You needed to see a mirror.

"Do you have a mirror?" You asked Zuko, sitting up.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course I have a mirror."

"Can I see it?"

"Why?"

"I just need to see it."

"Girls and their mirrors." Zuko said with a sigh as he opened the door. You followed behind him.

"Watch your sexist comments." You warned lightheartedly.

You walked down a hallway, past a few guards, until you reached the washroom. You've been there plenty of times to use the bathroom.

"The mirror's in there." Zuko said.

You were about to thank him but swallowed. You had more pride than that. The last time you used the bathroom you didn't notice a mirror. You walked in the compacted bathroom, seeing everything the same. About to tell Zuko something, you turned around and gasped.

You…your reflection.

You weren't yourself. You had short hair that barely fell to your chin with bangs that cropped your face. In fact, you had jet black hair, and your eyes were larger than usual. They were also a silver-like color, with bits of white in the middle and grey lining it.

"What?" Zuko, hearing your gasp, opened the door. Your reflection was gone.

Shaken and taken aback, you could only stare at where your reflection once was. The image burned in your mind. It wasn't _you_; it was someone else.

But that couldn't be possible! You were _you_. Your mind was you—everything but the body was you.

"What happened?" Zuko urged, watching your expression.

"I-I," You stammered, feeling your cheeks. They were different than your cheeks. You felt dimples.

"You what?" Zuko prodded impatiently. "Tell me! Why do you look so…scared?"

You looked at Zuko. He was demanding the truth. Of course you couldn't tell him, he'd think you were crazy. So you quickly straightened up and said casually, "I, uh, saw a pimple."

"Where?" Zuko searched your face. He gave up, saying, "I should've known. So predictable."

You were tempted to look back in the mirror but knew it would freak you out. So, you headed out of the bathroom, trying to figure this whole thing out.

_If I got here somehow, then why am I someone I've never even seen before? I haven't even seen this girl in the show. _

_Who the heck am I? _

"Are you ill?" Zuko's voice cut you off. He was looking at your face again.

"No." You tilted your head, feeling strands of your hair touch your chin. "Why?"

"You look like you are."

"Well I'm not." You decided the move on. Procrastinating didn't kill anyone, right? "So we're hitting land?"

"Yes." Zuko was back to business. "Very shortly. We'll be staying for a few days."

"Can I ride on a rhino?" You couldn't help but ask and grinned sheepishly at Zuko's annoyed glare.

"Yes. You can ride a rhino." He said. "But you have to ride with me. So get over it."

You gagged. "I guess beggars can't be choosers." You smiled at him to let him know you were only joking.

"Prince Zuko," A guard appeared, "we hit land, and the rhinos are prepared with all the supplies."

Zuko nodded. "Good. Let's get ready to leave." The guard walked away. Zuko said to you, "Follow me."

You followed up to the deck, and the sun was blue with clouds lining it. The clouds looked anime-style, and you couldn't help but stare. Someone had to have drawn that. They weren't real?

So what was the wind that was making the waves move? Was that drawn, too? It all seemed so real.

The rhinos were all waiting. The bridge to the land was already laid down. Some guards were already off the ship.

Zuko climbed into the saddle like he was born to do it. As he gathered the reins you pulled yourself up, with great effort, and fell onto the saddle without any grace. A few guards chuckled at that so you quickly sat up, trying to ignore it.

"Let's move out!" Zuko commanded, moving the rhino. You held onto his shoulders, pressing your body fully against his back so you wouldn't fall off. It was then that you noticed you were so _tiny_, small built and height. That was why you could jump easier and pull yourself through the water easier than usual. You were tiny. Small.

Your face fell. It was so weird being in a body other than your own. You weren't Namiko, Namiko was someone you had never met before.

"Heads up," Zuko said suddenly, ducking. You hesitated a second too long, and was smacked in the face was a branch. You felt the branch cut you in the face, and it left you with a swing.

"Ouch," You said, reaching for your face. It burned when you touched it. It did cut you, for when you drew your hands away there was blood.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder at your face. He turned back around, saying, "It's just a scratch. Get over it."

You glared at him and pinched the back of his neck. He flinched, letting out a grunt, probably surprised. Now it was you with the smug look.

Zuko shot you a look over his shoulder, a look that said _how-dare-you_.

You shrugged, smiling all the while.

* * *

><p>"Finally," You said, trying to get off the rhino. You landed swiftly, but your knees weren't prepared and you fell right on your face.<p>

"Can you get out of my way?" Zuko asked from above.

"Give me a second," You snapped, sitting up. You had dirt in your mouth. Disgusted, you spit out on the ground, wiping at your mouth.

Zuko landed beside you, staring at you incredulously. "Why are you so _weird_?"

"Why are _you _so weird?" You shot back.

Zuko narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He started ordering his men around to set up the camp and stuff. You wandered off to a tree.

_Hm. I wonder if I can climb it…with my airbending. _

Feeling mischievous, you let your hands straighten out pointed to the ground. You focused on that same emotion you felt when you blasted Zuko back with air, and suddenly, air shot out from below you, and you were 20 feet high.

"Look!" A guard shouted, pointing at you from above.

You scrambled in the air, trying to reach for a branch. Surely you would break your leg if you fell from that high. Thankfully you grabbed a thick, long branch and clung to it, wrapping your arms and legs around it. Only bad thing was that you were upside down. Great.

Perfect.

"Namiko," Zuko's voice made you look down, er, up, "what are you doing? Is this some kind of escape plan?"

"No." You replied uneasily. "But…I don't know how I'm going to get down."

"You are like Prince Zuko." Iroh said with a smile. "You don't plan things out very well." He stopped talking when he saw Zuko's heated glare and cleared his throat awkwardly. He then walked away, whistling innocently.

"You," Zuko pointed to a random guard, "get her down."

"But sir—"

"—what?"

The guard stammered. "I-I've never climbed a tree before."

Zuko sighed. "Fine. Has anyone here ever climbed a tree?"

Nobody answered.

Zuko glared up at you. "Everyone continue setting up while I get _her_ down." He couldn't even say your name. You shot him a smile, trying to act sweet.

"Thank you, Zuko."

"Shut up." Zuko started climbing the tree. Surprisingly, he wasn't bad at it. Better than you were. It took him only a few seconds to be a few feet from you next to your branch. He held out his hand and said, "Come on."

You tightened your grip on the branch. "No."

"_What_?"

"I might fall off if I let go."

"You won't fall off."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Now just grab my hand." He moved as close as he could get, practically standing on the edge of the tree.

"I-I can't." You felt a little scared now. You didn't know you were _this_ high up.

"Hurry," Zuko said impatiently, "I don't have all day."

Shaking, you took a finger off the branch. Nothing. You took one hand off, and you held on tighter with your hand. Quickly, you reached out and Zuko grabbed your hand.

You felt better when your skin met his, strangely. Your eyes widened at the realization, but Zuko didn't seem to notice. He threw you around, safely behind him to stand on a branch.

"Thanks," You murmured, not able to look at him.

"Now climb down." Zuko said. Some prince.

You climbed down, and felt like kissing the ground when you landed on it but held it back. You then moved out of the way so Zuko could get down.

The camp was set by now. There were fire nation tents set out with boxes of supplies. You had a feeling Iroh was soaking in those hot bathes.

You found yourself staring at Zuko, and even found yourself blushing. You caught yourself and looked away. _Was I just…checking out Zuko?_

Did you…like him?

No. Impossible. If you had to like anyone here it would have to be Sokka. Or someone who was nice and caring who would look out for you. Well, Zuko did, but only because he needed you. If you were some random girl he would drop you in the wind and never look back.

You kicked at a rock. It was a fact; you cannot like Zuko. It was definitely a no-no. Besides, you were an _airbender_. Talk about opposites. Zuko's nation destroyed yours, why would you ever like him?

These feelings were so raw. It was like you _really_ felt like the fire nation destroyed your people. Maybe those people belonged to Namiko. Who knew.

"Where was the earth nation town at?" Zuko asked, suddenly towering over you.

You faltered. "Uh, I don't exactly know." You knew that this was the episode where Aang fire discovered that he was the bridge between the spirit world and human world. You couldn't let Zuko get involved with him now. Then you remembered that Iroh was in those bathes and would get captured by those earth nation solders and Zuko would have to save him.

You felt like laughing. It was nice knowing what was going to happen.

Zuko's eye twitched. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know."

You knew he was going to grab you and throttle you, however, you saw him stop himself and hold it back. Weird. He's never stopped himself before from hurting you. Why stop now?

"So he's at an earth nation town right now?" Zuko asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes. He's helping a village with a spirit that attacks their village." You said. "However, we should probably check on your uncle." You brushed past him, knowing what would come next.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Just come."

Zuko followed you to the springs where Iroh was. Sure enough, there was the old man, lounging in the bath, naked.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked. "What are you doing? We need to move on. We're closing on the avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!"

Iroh replied in a _very_ lazy manner, "You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles."

Zuko turned angry. "My troubles cannot be soaked away! We have to go!"

Iroh rolled back his head, letting out a sigh of relaxation. _You_ felt like going one of those, but decided you didn't feel like being captured by earth nation people. "You should take my advice and relax for awhile. The temperatures just right; I set it myself." Iroh heats it again, giving off steam.

Zuko swatted at it, letting out a growl. "Enough! Get out of the water!"

You covered your eyes; you knew what was coming. Poor Zuko had no warning, no way of knowing.

Iroh stood up, naked in his glory, and said, "Very well."

"On second thought," Zuko said, covering his eyes with a grimace, "why don't you take a few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you."

* * *

><p>"Would you really leave him behind?" You whispered to Zuko on the way back.<p>

"No." Zuko replied. "Never."

When you two got back to camp you asked Zuko if you could take a bath. You could smell your body odor by now, and it was nasty. So Zuko said there was a stream not far from where the camp was.

"So," You sad teasingly, "you're not going to make a guard watch me?"

Zuko tensed up. "Of course not. You're a girl. Girls need their privacy."

How cute.

"Good." You said, smug.

With a towel in hand, and a new tunic ready for use, you ventured off to find the stream. It was close.

It was beautiful.

Trees towered over the creamy blue water, giving it shade and comfort. You didn't think twice when you discarded your clothes; you just wanted to get into that water.

It felt nice and cool. It wasn't deep; but it went up to your neck You ducked underwater and came back up, feeling better than ever. The water felt so clean, unlike the water you've seen in the cities back at home. They always either had trash in it or some kind of pollution, unless it was government owned or lucky.

You could hear birds chirp peacefully off in the trees. You were on your back, floating there before something made you cry out.

The ground started shaking.

Oh no.

Without thinking, you dove under water after taking a deep breath. Those earth nation people!

You tried to stay underwater for as long as you could. Just as you thought your lungs were going to explode, you came back up. Nobody was there. They must've—

You turned around to see the earth nation men staring at you in stunned silent. Iroh was on the cart, looking at you with the same expression.

Yelping, you covered your chest and sunk in the water, your cheeks flaming. "W-who are you?"

"I'm so sorry," An earth nation guard said quickly, not looking at you. They must not think you were fire nation. "I, we didn't know you were here. Please excuse us."

You locked eyes with Iroh and easily hit the surprise. You knew he was there anyway. "It's fine."

"We'll be on our way." They moved along, and Iroh didn't look at you as they rode on.

You stayed in the water for awhile, still shaken. You didn't want to get out, you were scared someone else would run along and see you naked.

Finally you knew you had to get out. You had to tell Zuko what happened to his uncle. You quickly dried yourself and put your clean clothes on, glancing around for anybody out there. There was nobody. You were alone.

You ran back to the camp, tripping every now and then. Who knew it was so hard to run in a forest?

But when you got back to the camp, Zuko wasn't there. You found a guard and asked him where he was.

"He went with two other men to find his uncle." The guard said. "He left awhile ago."

"Oh. Where is his tent?"

"Over there."

"Thanks." You walked to his tent, not at all worried. Zuko would return; he returned in the show. You plopped down on his cot, feeling your wet hair soak his pillow. Maybe if you were lucky it would get totally soaked and he'd get mad.

_I like it when he gets mad. It's kind of cute. _

You realized what you just thought and your features twisted in disgust.

_Stop thinking like this! Zuko is a mean guy! He would leave you in the dust if he had to. And he is not cute! _

…right?

* * *

><p>Later on that evening~<p>

"What is wrong with my pillow?" You stifled a laugh when you heard Zuko yell. "It's all _wet_!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is the avatar headed now?" Zuko asked right when you woke up. He was already dressed and standing over you with a business-like expression. You tried to hide your smile; that was _very_ adorable.

Ignoring your thoughts, you replied simply groggily, "What time is it?"

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"What does that matter?"

You stretched lazily, sitting up. It felt good sleeping here for some reason. Relaxing. No dizziness from the ship's motions. Nice, still ground. And you loved your night garments you bought from the port. It was very comfortable. Nice thing about the avatar world was that people always wore clothing that showed a little bit of skin—and with this hot and stuffy tent, that was actually kind of nice. It wasn't hot, like in desert hot, but it was hot enough to make you sweat.

"Time," You said matter-of-factly, "is everything."

"It's early in the morning." Zuko said heavily, giving up on being annoyed. He knew that it was only futile. You couldn't help but grin, knowing that you won.

"Good." You stood up, looking around for your clothes. "Then we need to get back to the ship, pronto."

"Why get back to the ship?" Zuko demanded, narrowing his eyes. "The avatar hasn't probably left the land yet—we haven't seen the flying bison. Are you trying to steer us _away_ from the avatar?" You saw his cheeks redden in anger. "You are working with him! I should have—"

"—hey, keep getting this angry all this time has to be unhealthy." You didn't even think about it before your hand was on his shoulder in what was a comforting matter. Zuko seemed just as surprised as you were, and you quickly withdrew, muttering, "I'm not with the avatar. I had a perfectly good chance to ditch you on Kyoshi Island but I…chose to stay."

"Why?" Zuko asked, still guarded. "Who _are_ you? Are you a thief who's here just to steal things from my ship?"

You found your clothes. They were next to where you were sleeping in a light bag that Iroh gave you to put them in.

"You, _Prince_," You sneered sarcastically, "jump to conclusion way too easily."

"This isn't a joke. I know you're an airbender and all and airbenders are laid-back, but where I grew up," Zuko looked away from you with a hard expression, "things are much different. This isn't a joke. This is the _avatar_ we're talking about, who hasn't been seen for a hundred years. I found him; I discovered him when my relatives couldn't even site him, even after destroying the air nomads." You narrowed your eyes when he mentioned the air nomads, and something heavy weighed at your chest. _He better just stop talking,_ you thought to yourself, your hands trembling, an unknown feeling coursing through it. It was a mixture of hurt, grief, and fury; all blended together. "I have found the avatar, and my mission isn't impossible. All my life I thought that I would be stuck out at sea, looking for someone that doesn't exist. But now he does…" Zuko trailed off.

You tried to hold back the emotions you felt. Your black eye just healed; you didn't want another one. "I love how you casually talk about someone destroying an entire civilization."

Zuko didn't seem much worried. He just mumbled, "This is so far important that you wouldn't understand. How _could_ you understand?"

"If you think about this," You said, "how would capturing the avatar be a completed goal?"

"I would complete my mission for my father and finally return home."

You were a little shocked Zuko was sharing such personal information. However, you felt like you deserved it. You were, after all, giving him all the info he needed on the avatar, his prize.

You decided to let the subject drop. You didn't feel angry anymore; just indifferent. Zuko was too ignorant to know anything about peace yet. You would just have to be patient and play your cards right.

"The avatar is going to a fire temple to talk to avatar Roku." You said.

Zuko looked like the world fell apart. Crushed, he said miserably, "That's in fire nation waters."

"And?" You grinned. "Whatever stopped you before? Remember, this is the _avatar_."

You decided that for now, like Iroh was doing, you would support Zuko. You didn't know why, you just wanted to. Of course you were against what he was doing, but knowing that he wanted to do it for a right reason made it almost tolerable.

Zuko looked up. You swore for a split second—a tiny fraction of a second—the prince's lips curved into a smile.

But then he was gone.

You sighed and decided to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"Should I be prepared to fight when we get there?" Zuko asked, meditating in his room for awhile. You were lounging around on his cot. Surprisingly, he said nothing about it. He seemed not to even have noticed. He was probably focusing on the task at hand.<p>

When had you suddenly felt so laid-back and lazy? You were starting to become more like Aang lately; always procrastinating and looking at the present instead of the future—completely the opposite of Zuko. Here Zuko was, completely absorbed at the future, and you were relaxing. Talk about a typical airbender. Maybe you were more like Iroh…

"How should I know?" You said, staring up at the ceiling. "It's not like I'm a psychic."

_That_ caught his attention. "I don't know, it's kind of strange how you know this much about the avatar, especially if you claim not to be on his side."

You shrugged, not finding his suspicion a problem. "Like I said, I just know things."

"How? _Are_ you psychic? I never believed those kind of things, but I think I'm starting to see—"

"—I'm not psychic." You said, rolling your eyes. "It's a long story. Trust me."

"I know what you mean by that." You heard Zuko say quietly. You smiled to yourself.

_Everyone has their stories. _

"And I respect that." Zuko stood up. "How did you get into falling from the sky?"

"Huh?" You sat up a little.

"When you, you know, fell from the sky." Zuko said with a shrug, like it was an every day event. "How did you even get up there?"

You paused. You never really gave that a thought. All you remembered was this bright flash when you were watching the game. And the next thing you knew, you were in the sky falling.

Talk about a scare.

"I…don't know." You said.

"Maybe you were like the avatar. You froze yourself in the sky somehow and just freed yourself." Zuko suggested. You knew he was joking when you saw the look on his face. Wow. What… a different humor he had.

"Yeah." You said, chuckling. "I'll bet that's it."

You wondered why Zuko wasn't ordering you around, or flat out ignoring you. Now he was actually trying to talk to you, and even going as far as _joking_ with you. What was the world coming to?

Who knew? Maybe you two could be friends.

"So," Zuko looked a little awkward, "what did you and the avatar talk about when you met?"

You shot him a look. Why would he even _care_? "Nothing really."

"Nothing?"

"Why are you asking me this?" You asked suspiciously. "Do you enjoy interrogating people?"

"No. I just can't figure you out." He seemed to remember something. "That's right. I'm not the one good at figuring people out; that's her advantage."

"Who?" You questioned.

"Nobody." Zuko said quickly, but you already knew who he was talking about. His little sister, Azula.

Your face paled. It hit you. Since you met Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Aang already, you were bound to meet Azula. Just thinking about her made you paralyzed to the bed. Seeing her on the show wasn't scary, but seeing her in this point of view would be absolutely terrifying, especially on the enemy side. You certainly weren't looking forward to that day.

"What does pronto mean?" Zuko asked.

You replied, "It's another word for 'fast'."

"You do know that when I capture the avatar," Zuko said stiffly, "I will take you to my father, right?" You did take note that Zuko said _when_ instead of _if_ about capturing the avatar. He was a determined guy, that was for sure.

"Yes," You said quietly.

"So why do you stay willingly?"

"Like I said, I have nowhere to go." You said. "I'm pretty much stuck."

"But we were in earth nation woods. You could've easily escaped and fled to a town. I wouldn't have pursued you." Zuko said. "Why stay if your capture is already determined?"

"Stop questioning me about _everything_." You snapped, slightly irritated. "It gets kind of annoying."

You saw Zuko's eye glint, and you knew he was about to say something very insulting, but thankfully, a guard knocked on his door. "Prince Zuko, we are nearing fire nation waters."

Zuko shot one dangerous look at you and left the room.

You sighed in relief when the door closed.

* * *

><p>You decided that since the door was unlocked it would be alright if you walked up to the deck. Besides, you wanted to see Zhao.<p>

Right when you reached the deck you knew Iroh was lecturing Zuko.

"Have you completely forgotten," Iroh was saying in distress, "that the fire lord banished you? What if you get caught?"

Zuko replied, looking away from his spyglass for a moment, "I'm chasing the avatar. My father would understand why I'm returning home." He met your eyes for a second, but you looked away, pursing your lips. You knew what he was thinking. _I'll also deliver you to my father. _

_I'd probably be killed_ you realized, trying to ignore the thought. Zuko would only take you there if he caught Aang, and he never did catch Aang in the show. You were completely safe.

Right?

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type."

They went silent for a moment so you went to the railing of the ship and looked down. The water was a light blue and the waves were rough but not as bad as they were before. Maybe you were finally getting used to being at sea. That would be helpful if you were.

"There they are!" Zuko exclaimed suddenly. "Hensmen, full steam ahead!"

You looked to the skies to see Appa. He was right below the clouds, and you did realize how easy it was so spot him. It wasn't everyday you saw a flying bison.

While you were looking at Appa, Zuko already had the catapult ready for action. "On my mark, fire!" They shot the fire ball at Appa, and you cringed. Of course you knew Aang would survive, but it was still a little nerve-wrecking.

They dodged the fire ball. _Good_.

You looked back at Zuko, who looked a little panicked. Then, he said, "A blockade."

You turned to where he was looking to see a line of fire nation ships, blocking the ocean in front of you. Zhao.

"Technically," Iroh said thoughtfully, "you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you."

You decided to stay quiet at this. It wasn't your problem; it was theirs.

"Why are you on deck?" Zuko asked you. "You're my prisoner."

"Yeah," You scoffed, "a willing prisoner."

"Take her to the brig!" He ordered a guard. You knew he would normally let you out here, but Zhao would see you and definitely question that. If you did think about it, he was right. Why make more trouble for him?

"I can go myself!" You protested when two guards grabbed your arms. You made sure Zuko saw the angry look you gave him, but he only got back to taking to Iroh about the avatar while you were dragged below deck where Aang was held in the second episode.

They tied you up in a room with ropes, your hands held straight out so you weren't able to move. You didn't struggle. If you did you might have escaped. But right now it would actually be better if you were out of Zuko's way.

You sat there in silence for a few seconds until you heard some explosions right above you. Flinching, you knew those were the fire balls Zhao sent that "accidentally" hit Zuko's ship. Another one came and that made you nervous. What if it really hurt you? Maybe it wasn't safe down here. Maybe it would be better if you were a little off to the side—where the fire balls didn't hit.

_"Is there anything wrong with planning ahead?" That woman—your mom—was saying in the room. You leaned closer to hear them better. "I'm just saying that if we do get attacked, it would work." _

_"How do you know? He lives at an isolated temple and rarely talks to anyone. I don't think he can be trusted." Dad. _

_They were your mom and dad. _

_Mom. Dad. _

_Not your parents from your world—two other individuals from the avatar world. You inched a little closer, their voices almost perfect for you to understand._

_"The Guru is a smart man." Mom protested. "He knows many things and is very spiritual. Maybe…he can help her." _

_"How?" Dad said bitterly. "Let her somehow escape this violent world until it's magically peaceful again?" _

_"Please don't talk to me like that. I know this is a stressful time, but remember what the monks taught us." Mom said. "Just listen to me. Maybe he can, as a matter of fact, let her escape. Think about it." _

_"What would that do? The only hope we have is the avatar. He disappeared five years ago. Nobody has seen him since." _

_"He's out there. I know he is. The Guru can help us with this dilemma, I know he can."_

_"No he won't. What makes us so special? The Guru has no favorites. He'll turn us down on the spot, unless we're filthy rich with golden coins."_

_"Well, we'll just have to see about that." _

You snapped back, your vision swaying a bit. Gosh. Why do you keep having these random visions? It was hard to distinguish reality from them now, really.

How much time has passed since then?

You struggled with the rope. You couldn't really struggle, since your arms were spread out as far as they could. Above the ship, it sounded silent. Maybe everyone was in the temple, fighting already.

So, the only thing to do was wait.

* * *

><p>Some great time had passed before the door opened, revealing two guards, and they released you. You rubbed your wrists, wincing when you felt raw skin. Maybe you struggled <em>too<em> hard, even if you didn't mean to.

The guards led you to, surprise, Zuko's quarters. He was meditating, and did not look pleased.

"How'd it go?" You asked, falling onto the bed.

"Where is he heading now?" Zuko asked, ignoring your question.

"Don't worry, you'll get there." You said knowingly.

Zuko looked over his shoulder. "I will?"

"Yeah. Just wait and you will see."

"How do you know this?" Zuko stood up. "You have to be psychic. There's no way you can know this much without being associated with the avatar."

You didn't look him the eye and said, "I guess you can say I'm _spiritually gifted_."

Zuko must've took that answer for he said, "I'm going to spar."

"Can I spar with you?" You blurted, blushing madly when he looked at you. You quickly looked away.

"You don't even know how to fight."

"Yeah I do."

"You didn't even know you could airbend."

"Well I know how to fight." You squared your tiny shoulders, trying to look tough. "Are you…scared to spar me?" You could feel yourself grinning.

Zuko glared at you. "I'm not scared to spar against a girl."

"Well this _girl_ can take you down." You teased, hoping he knew that. _Not another black eye. Please. _

Zuko glared at you. You knew how competitive he got and how he never backed down from a challenge, so you knew what he was going to say:

"Let's spar. Change into some more…fitting clothes." And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>"I hope you're ready," You said confidently, feeling tougher in the long red skirt with the split on the side and shorts underneath and red tank top-looking shirt. "Because I don't like losing."<p>

Zuko said nothing. He looked focused, and you tried to hide your expression when he took off his tunic, revealing him shirtless.

_Am I drooling?_

_Stop it! Zuko is NOT good-looking! You're losing your mind. Hormones, remember? _

You tried to shake away the thought, getting into what seemed like a battle stance. You really had no idea what you were doing, you were simply bluffing.

"Wait," You said, "are you using fire—"

You didn't finish. Zuko kicked out below you, knocking you on your back. Before you could blink, he had your arms pinned above your head and your legs trapped underneath him.

You both stared at each other. You could see your reflection in his honey golden eyes. Wow. You never noticed how…nice his eyes were. A soft gold. Almost..like they matched him. Darn. You could feel yourself melting underneath him as you shamelessly looked over his facial features, feeling yourself feel warmed up instantly.

"I win," Zuko whispered, getting off you. "I knew you didn't know how to fight. Any fighter would never bluff like that. It's dishonorable."

You were too busy in Zuko-land to even notice Zuko lecturing you.

"I guess the air monks were too laid-back to ever teach real discipline." Zuko continued. "Explaining the avatar. Where I grew up, discipline was part of everyday life."

You finally noticed he was gone and you were still on your back. Dazed, you sat up and looked for Zuko. "I lost?"

"Yes." Zuko said behind you. "That shouldn't even be counted as a spar."

You pouted. "Yeah? Well someday I _will_ learn how to fight. And I _will_ beat you."

"Yeah." Zuko said sarcastically. "Now get out of the way. I'm going to—"

The ship suddenly tilted, and you and Zuko went to the railing. Since you had no idea what was happening, you didn't even have time to hold out your hands and you tumbled over the railing, with only your hand to hold on.

You yelped, your hand starting to slip. "W-what?"

"Namiko!" You heard Zuko shout, and just as your hand gave way, you felt someone grab a hold of your wrist.

Zuko.

He tugged you back over the railing, setting you on your feet safely.

Your heart was still racing from the fright, but you were so happy that you were back on the ship that you nearly toppled Zuko over in a hug.

"Thanks," You said gratefully. You didn't see Zuko's reaction, but for once, you didn't care if you looked stupid. Zuko just saved you. "I owe you one."

Zuko didn't say anything. When you pulled away, you saw that he looked pissed off. Not a surprise.

"Someone's changing our course," He said darkly, storming into the control room. You sat against the railing, trying to calm your breathing. How would you have gotten back on the ship if you _did_ fall over?

Heck, you didn't even know if you could swim in this world. And with salt water with waves, you knew it wouldn't be easy to swim in the first place.

A few minutes passed before Zuko stormed out of the control room, standing next to you, glaring across the ocean. You heard him mumble, "I hate the ocean. I swear, once I return home I will _never_ go to the beach again."

"What happened?" You asked.

"My uncle is stopping at a port," Zuko seethed, "for a stupid lotus tile."

"Good."

"Good?" Zuko practically barked. You saw that Zuko was gripping the railing so hard that his hands were whiter than usual.

"That's where you'll find the avatar. Well, not find him, but find out where he's at."

Zuko went silent. Then he said quietly, "I will?"

"Yes. It's a good thing."

Zuko seemed to like that, and he finally got back to sparring with his men. You watched, and were impressed with Zuko's fighting skills.

If only the boys in your world could fight like that…

* * *

><p>Of course Zuko didn't let you off the ship this time. You did hang around on the deck, and actually talked with a few of his guards. One of them had a birthday today.<p>

"Today's your birthday?" You asked.

He nodded stiffly. "Yes."

"Happy birthday!"

He hesitated before saying, "Thanks. Prince Zuko doesn't even know it's my birthday."

_Aw! Poor guy's all sad. _

You tried to reassure him. "Want me to tell him?"

"No, no," He quickly disagreed, "he doesn't want to even know, probably."

"He's nicer than you think." You then added, "Well, sometimes."

Zuko and Iroh were returning. Iroh, like in the show, bought all kinds of other merchandise but still looked upset that nobody had his lotus tile. Zuko looked…like he was Zuko.

He immediately came to talk to you. "You were right. I know where the avatar is."

"You do?" You noticed the pirate captain coming up behind Zuko. Your face paled, and looking to your left, you saw a pirate ship. The bird looked at you with its beady eyes, and he _BAWKED_ right in your face. You glared at him.

Zuko was glaring at him, too. Perhaps the bird did the same thing to him?

"The avatar stole his water bending scroll." Zuko explained something you already knew. "And we'll work together to get what we want."

The captain wasn't even listening to Zuko. He was talking to Iroh about something.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?" Zuko turned to look at you.

You didn't even know what you were doing, but you were leaning close to tell him thanks again for saving you, but some soldier who was carrying a bucket full of merchandise bumped into you, and you slammed roughly into Zuko, catching his balance off guard. With a yelp, both of you fell to the ground, with you tumbling on top.

And when you opened your eyes, you found yourself, tightly lip-locked with the banished prince of the Fire Nation. _  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

_And when you opened your eyes, you found yourself, tightly lip-locked with the banished prince of the Fire Nation. _

Zuko was underneath you, his arms unconsciously bracing you around your waist to prevent you from falling any further. You were straddling his waist, your hands gripping his shoulders to stable yourself.

You opened your eyes as soon as you realized what was going on, and looked into Zuko's just-as-shocked eyes, seeing your own astonished face as a reflection. Both of you were shocked, and everything around you instantly silenced. Everyone had to be watching.

Strangely, you felt…excited?

You did, after all, just kiss Zuko. Well, your lips were still attached; you were just too stunned to do anything. You were frozen in place, as well as Zuko.

The bad thing was that you couldn't read his expression. You didn't know if he was appalled, angry, or…happy. His expression was indecipherable, though looking in his eyes, they mirrored your own. Perhaps he was feeling the same thing you were—shocked mixed with excitement.

_I doubt it. _

You had the urge to move closer to him, to kiss him willingly. But you were able to gain control of the resistance and managed to control your actions.

This all happened in just a few seconds—seconds that felt like minutes. Finally, you felt the excitement course through your veins, and you were flown upwards, seeing the sky all around you.

You were 10 feet from the boat. You just airbended yourself off of Zuko. As you reached the momentum, you seemed to pause in mid-air, and then you began falling. You kicked your legs, just not realizing that this could be bad.

You were like Zuko; now that you had no control over your airbending, it all depended on your mood. It was decided then that you would have to learn how to air bend, or this could end up worse than it already had.

You landed heavily on your butt, and Zuko was in the same position, his eyes wide and his cheeks a little red. Hopefully he was blushing, or else he'd be angry.

Looking around, everyone on the ship had dropped what they were doing to look at you two. Most of them had gone back to work when you broke apart, but Iroh was smiling down at you.

He winked.

You flinched, your heart skipping a beat. Scrambling to your feet, you only knew one thing:

You had to leave.

Blindly, you started running to the bridge that was closing. Your feet felt so light, now that you were an airbender. Like Aang. _Twinkletoes. _So it was very easy to hop over the bridge, and land softly on the ground. You ran for as long as you could remember, until you were tired of running. You skidded to a stop behind a barrel, hugging your knees to yourself.

_Did that just happen?_

It did happen. You kissed Zuko. Of course it was on accident, on account of the soldier who bumped into you, but it still happened nonetheless.

Everything would be different now. Zuko would be very disgusted by your mere presence just like before.

You didn't know how long you sat there, regaining your thoughts. You could only look back at the look on Zuko's face at that proximity, and the feeling of his lips on yours.

Lightly, you touched your lips. And found yourself smiling.

_Am I…happy? _

Just as you thought that thought, the barrel you were behind exploded. Literally. Exploded.

Shocked, you could only stare at Zuko, who didn't look happy.

"Trying to escape now?" He asked, his hands into fists. "Well, I'm not letting that happen."

"I'm not trying to escape," You said shakily, standing up. "Look, I-I'm sorry for—"

"—stop!" Zuko shouted, strained for some reason. He looked like he was holding something back. His jaw clenched and he pointed at you, saying, "Return to the ship. We're leaving very soon."

"Then accept my apology!" You demanded weakly. "You never do accept my apologies."

"Look," Zuko took a menacing step towards you, "if you don't return now, then I'll _make_ you."

"I'll go!" You held your hands up in a surrendering gesture. You hurried ahead of Zuko, feeling the tension in the air. It was thick.

"Why'd you run?" You heard Zuko ask, softer this time.

You hesitated. "I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" You were about to look over your shoulder before Zuko knocked you into a wall in the alleyway, pinning you there. You couldn't move.

"I want you," Zuko murmured, "to be completely honest."

"I was scared…of you."

"Me?" Zuko relaxed his hold on your wrist. You didn't move, even though you could.

"I was scared of your reaction." You admitted, not looking him in the eye. "You know, of kissing a peasant."

His golden eyes glinted. That seemed to hit a chord. He let you go and turned his back to you, his head hung low.

"You're not a peasant." He said quietly.

"Yes I am."

"No you aren't. I don't know _what_ you are."

"That makes me feel better." You said with sarcasm. "But you aren't mad?"

His hands clenched tighter into fists. He was thinking. Heavily, he answered, "No."

Your heart flew a little. "Then how _do_ you feel?"

"There's something strange about you." Zuko said. "You make me angry, but not the kind of angry I normally feel. I'm normally angry when I can't find the avatar, or fail in capturing him. But you? Just being around you makes me feel," He turned around, his face vulnerable, "a lot of things."

"Like what?" You probed.

"Angry, irritated.." He hesitated before adding almost shyly, "sometimes happy. Happier than I've been in years. Maybe it's because you're so different. I mean, it feels like you're from a whole different world."

You chuckled dryly at that. _You have no idea. _

But his features seemed to darken, as if he suddenly remembered something. "I need you."

_Aw! He needs me. _

"I need you," Zuko continued, "to find the avatar."

Your face fell.

"I can't have you running away," Zuko said, gazing at you strongly. "Because if I fail to capture the avatar, you're my back up."

Your entire stomach dropped. No. Zuko wouldn't do that, would he?

_Is that just what I am? A back up? _

You should've known. The avatar was Zuko's top priority. You were just the key, and now apparently a backup plan.

You felt betrayed and angry. You knew it was wrong to actually sort of _like_ Zuko.

"Now let's get back to the ship." Zuko, the prince, heir to the throne, said stiffly.

You, an airbender, replied, "No."

It was like you were back to square one. Zuko was just _about_ to admit feeling something, but something snapped him back to place. You didn't know what it was—you just knew that he was using you.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, his eyes narrowing. You saw the birth of a flame appearing in his hand, and wondered how Aang would escape this.

"I mean no." You said. "You're using me. I'm not one to be used." Your voice sounded stronger than you felt. "I _won't_ let you use me, I don't care if you're a prince."

Zuko's eyes glinted. "You _will_ come back to the ship!"

"Sorry, Zuko," You said softly, "but I'm no longer your willing prisoner. I'm done."

"No you aren't." The flames were no born, and Zuko raised them threateningly. "Not unless I say you're done."

"If you want me to come back," You said, "then tell me you felt _nothing_ when we kissed."

The flames disappeared.

"Tell me that you didn't feel the least bit of happiness." You demanded. "Of something other than anger or sadness."

You two stood there in silence.

"Now look who's the liar." You said without humor. "Why don't _you_ stop lying to me?"

"You're doing it again," Zuko said sharply, the temperature rising steadily around both of you. "You're…"

"I'm?" You probed, crossing your arms over your chest. "Right. I'm right, right?"

"Shut up." Zuko snapped, his cheeks red.

You grinned, relaxing a bit. "You didn't mind the kiss, did you?"

"Shut up!"

"You're just too stubborn to admit it because I'm not a princess or whatever!"

"Stop!"

"I'll stop when you—"

You were silenced by Zuko throwing you into the wall, kissing you with as much passion that you could've burnt up in it. Stunned beyond belief, you were limp in his arms as he kissed you. Zuko was pressed fully against you, his hands twisted in your hair, pulling you closer to him. Burning you.

You reacted with just as much passion. All the anger you felt was thrown in that one kiss and you had jerky movements. It was rough. But it was more passionate.

And then the anger was used up, like drowning a flame. Now all that was left were the rain drops left on the ground.

Both of you kissed softer now, more tender. You were shocked to see Zuko's tongue slowly work its way inside your mouth, and shyly, your tongue met his. He overcame yours, and was exploring the inside of your mouth with no shame, dominating you.

Hesitantly, you messed with his topknot, stroking the thick stream of silky hair. Zuko seemed to like that, for he cupped your face and kissed you deeper than before.

You were the air to his flame; you made him stronger, yet you could also drown him out if he was weak.

You were air; he was fire.

By the time Zuko pulled away you were swept with overwhelming fatigue. You were dazed and sullen, your cheeks feeling warm and your heart in content.

Zuko was grinning. That was the first time you've seen him grin like that. It was carefree and without restrain.

You both stared at each other, not knowing what to say. But then Zuko leaned closer, nuzzling your neck, hugging you tightly. It was actually hard to breath.

"Zuko," You said, your lungs slightly burning, "I can't, uh, breath."

He pulled away instantly, his cheeks really red now. He seemed to wonder what to say, and then he finally said, "It's time to go."

* * *

><p>"So does this change things?" You asked right when you two went to his quarters. You both received many looks from his soldiers, especially Iroh, but you ignored them. Right when you two got back they set off from the port, following the pirate's orders.<p>

"Like what?" Zuko asked, putting some of his armor on. He must've been in a hurry; normally his guards put those on for him.

"Can I sleep on your bed?" You asked eagerly, staring longingly at the bed/cot. "_With_ the blankets?"

Zuko didn't reply until he had the armor back on. Then, he turned around and said, "Sure."

You practically dove on the bed, cuddling up to the warmth. Oh now nice it would be to sleep on something partially soft! And so warm, too!

"Stay here." Zuko said, leaving the room. You noticed he didn't lock the door. That was a plus.

You smiled to yourself, rolling onto your back. You didn't know what would happen between you and Zuko, but you knew that this trip might get a little more enjoyable.

* * *

><p>You slept peacefully for the rest of the day.<p>

Then, when you felt refreshed, you decided to leave his quarters. Zuko and the pirate were standing at the front of the ship, side-by-side, and you immediately went to Iroh, who was having a cup of tea.

It was dark outside. You knew you would soon find Katara on her little island practicing her water bending.

"Hello, Namiko." Iroh greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Iroh." You returned, bowing. Whoa. That was the first time you bowed, and you did it like Aang did—the air bending way.

"I'm guessing you had a nice nap?" Iroh started, taking a sip. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." You leaned against the rail, feeling the soft breeze ripple through your hair. Your hair felt straight in this world, so easy to manage. It was nice. "I did have a nice nap."

"What an odd team." Iroh said, motioning at Zuko and the pirate. "I never would have thought we would work with pirates."

"Really?"

"Yes. Pirates are never loyal. Once they find something better than what they were previously interested in, they would turn their backs and betray their own crew." Iroh explained. "That is why I think teaming up with pirates, even if it was just for now, is not going to turn out well. Hopefully my nephew knows what he is doing."

"Hopefully." You added, glancing at Zuko.

"I know it is not my business to ask such a thing, but how are you and my nephew?" Iroh asked, giving you a sly look.

You looked away, blushing. "Uh, good. Better terms, I guess."

"He has not had a _lady_ friend in a long time. When he was younger his sister and her friends would always play tricks on him. For that, I am afraid he's not exactly trusting of the opposite sex." Iroh said, chuckling.

"Zuko has a younger sister?" You asked, trying to seem confused. "I thought he was an only child."

"No." Iroh frowned. "But his sister is crazy and needs to go down."

You laughed at that, gaining Zuko's attention. Just when you looked over; however, he turned away. You wondered if he was shy.

_Maybe he's just shy right now because you're an airbender. _

"Oh." You trailed off, looking out in the woods. They looked kind of scary at night. You looked behind the ship to see the pirate ship right behind you, ready for any orders.

Just then the noise comes.

"Come on water, work with me here!"

Katara.

You saw Zuko and the captain exchange looks. Immediately the ship followed the noise. Zuko, however, loves the element of surprise, and decided to go off on his own. He found a broken life boat and easy made it to shore, disappearing in the thick foliage.

The boat landed, and you saw Katara off in the distance. She saw you all, and turned to run, but ran into Zuko. You were waiting for the bridge to lower while all the pirates tied Katara up to a tree. You immediately joined with Zuko's guards, standing behind them in case things got violent.

Katara was _not_ pleased.

"If you think," She seethed, though you knew she was scared, "I'll say anything then you're wrong?"

Zuko approached the interrogation scene. "Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother."

Step one: Threatening. Zuko loves doing that, even though he's more talk than anything.

Katara returned, "Go jump in the river!"

Zuko decided to keep his anger in check, and said, "Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." Zuko shows Katara her mother's necklace with a smirk, and walked away with it, swinging it all the whole. Katara looked surprised.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering." Zuko continued with the interrogation.

You stepped away, knowing things would get a little violent. Walking off near the water, you kicked your shoes off and let your feet touch the cool water. It felt nice.

Violence ensued, you knew the fight had begun. You hid behind a tree, watching the fight take place from afar. Aang was smart when he used his air bending to create a cloud.

Then the avatar, Sokka, and Katara, made their way outside the cloud. They were running towards the pirate ship, which was right in front of you.

A second chance to join them. But once like before, you stayed where you were, keeping your eyes on the fight. Where was Zuko?

Iroh then decided to break up the fight. "Are you too busy fighting that you cannot see that your ship had set sail?"

"This is no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko snapped.

Iroh pointed at the pirate ship, which was now going down the river, "This is no proverb." You approached them, trying to hold back the laugh. You always found that line funny for some reason. It was even funnier in person!

"Bleeding hog monkeys!" The captain exclaimed, running off.

Zuko pointed at him, and laughed. You remembered that in the show, that was the _only_ time Zuko had ever laughed, even though it wasn't really for something funny. It was still good to hear him laugh nonetheless.

And then you saw Zuko's boat going down the river with the pirates on them. You and Iroh exchanged disappointed looks while Zuko said, "Hey! That's my boat!" He runs off, leaving you and Iroh.

Iroh rubbed his beard and said, "Maybe it should be a proverb."

"We need to go!" You said, catching his attention. You both followed behind Zuko. All of you ran up to where the waterfall was, the great sound of the waters making it hard to hear anyone. You knew that Zuko's ship would get destroyed and Aang would escape on Appa.

Just as you reached the top, you all saw Zuko's ship get destroyed in the raging waters.

Zuko was furious.

"My boat!" He shouted, his voice echoing around.

Iroh was panting, and he said sheepishly, "Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" He grinned widely and produced the tile out of his sleeve.

Zuko did _not_ get a kick out of it. He grabbed the tile and thrust it over the falls. You lay your hand on his shoulder, feeling his anger.

* * *

><p>You all had to stay at the port for two days to have a new ship made. It wasn't fun. But it was fun to walk around the port, even though there was nothing really interesting to look at.<p>

You all stayed at a hotel, the best one at the port, and the rooms were tiny and smelled nasty. That was why you chose to stay outside as much as you could.

Zuko was itching to get out to get back on his hunt for the avatar.

You knew that now, Aang would meet Jet, who you wouldn't mind not meeting, and then he would do the Great Divide. Who knew that in the show Zuko spent two whole days at the port, having a new ship built exactly like his last one?

On the last night, you were on the beat, walking barefoot. You were surprised when Zuko joined you, though he had shoes on.

"Hey." He greeted, looking a little calmed down. "Tomorrow we set sail."

"I've missed being at sea." You said sarcastically, giving Zuko a smile.

"How old are you?" Zuko asked suddenly.

You froze. How old _were_ you? You knew how old you were, but how old was Namiko?

Then you decided that since Zuko was 16, it would be okay if you were 15.

"I'm 15." You said casually.

Zuko was silent as you two walked the beach. The moon hung over in its proud glory, no clouds in the sky. It was so peaceful. You liked it.

"Have you ever wondered," You said innocently, "about whether this war is good or not?"

"The world should know the fire nation." Zuko said, as if he had it memorized. "We're the greatest culture."

That brought tears to your eyes. _Mom. Dad. _

"Where I grew up," You said coldly, "we respected all the nations. We respected life, and held it in a high value. It was my home. And _your_ people destroyed mine." You shot him a dirty look, even though you knew you'd regret it.

Zuko looked like he had just been slapped. "My people wiped out the air nomads only to look for the avatar. We didn't want just bloodshed."

You huffed, a tear escaping your eye. You felt so hurt right now, despite the peaceful atmosphere you had before. Zuko didn't understand yet. How could he? He was raised like this. Not his fault. But he would learn, later on. You couldn't rush it.

"I guess that no matter who you are," You said softly, "you are never responsible for the past. But you are responsible for the future."

Zuko silenced at that. That seemed to get to him.

"How'd you survive?" Zuko asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." You replied honestly. You faced him with a pleading look. "Let's change the subject."

His eyes lit up with humor. "Okay. Let's talk about my little sister."

You grinned, and without thinking, you grabbed his hand, interlocking your fingers. He closed his hand over yours, trapping yours in warmth.

And it was good.

* * *

><p>AN:

Yeah! So here's where Zuko finds out that he kinda likes you. However, there is sooo many more challenges ahead ;) Let's see what's next! I'm just a little worried about making it all happen too fast, you know D: Please let me know what you think! I don't want it all to happen TOO fast! :o This is a happy chapter ^.^

Also, I drew what Namiko looks like. Well, what YOU look like haha, in the story. There's a link on my profile directly to the page, underneath my fan art. You'll know which one it is. If you're curious to see what you look like, check it out!


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah," Iroh breathed in deeply just as the ship left the port, "back at sea again." He didn't look too thrilled about it; however, you knew he was simply trying to make the best of the situation. You sighed along with him and leaned against the rails, looking out at the vast ocean stretched before you. It went on forever.

"At least I don't get seasick anymore," You said, staring down at the peaceful water. You knew there was a storm coming; a hurricane to be exact. That explains the sudden tranquility of the environment.

"That is true." Iroh said. "I remember getting sea sick when I was at first sea. It was not a pretty sight." He chuckled. "And my nephew, when he first began this journey, he was seasick for a whole week straight. He couldn't leave his quarters without having to run right back." You pictured Zuko having seasickness. "It's a good thing he is used to the rough waters. We have been through some terrible weather."

"Have you been through storms?"

"Many, but none that were strong enough to destroy our ship or harm the crew."

"You," Zuko's sharp voice interrupted the conversation. You only glanced towards the prince only to have your shirt tugged, and found yourself being led to his quarters. Moments after, the door was closed with a business-like Zuko. "Where's the avatar now?"

"Hello to you, too." You said sarcastically, wondering why he was so rude all of a sudden. Your features softened. "What's wrong? You seem angry."

He ignored you. "Where is the avatar?"

Okay now this was weird. "Zuko? Can you answer my question?"

"I'm not angry." Zuko said stiffly, locking the door with his eyes on you. "Now tell me where the avatar is."

"He's at a port. Just head north." You said, a little nervous. What happened? Everything that just happened—the kiss and all—couldn't have been a dream, could it? "Please tell me if something is wrong. I want to help."

"You will help," Zuko said, "if you stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Someone once told me to never forget who I am." Zuko said, not meeting your eye. "I am the prince to the fire nation."

In other words: I'm not your type. I'm too good for you. You're lower than I am, therefore, we cannot be.

"When my father steps down," Zuko continued, "my country will rightfully be mine. My destiny is in my hands right now and I cannot let you or anyone else take it away from me."

You couldn't believe your ears. Yesterday he seemed so genuine and kind; now he was the old Zuko who was obsessed with his "destiny".

"You are nothing but a prisoner on my ship," Zuko concluded, hiding his expression well, "that will give me whatever information I need."

"Okay, hold on." You said shakily, holding up your arms. "What changed? Yesterday—"

"—I was a fool. I've been spending too much time with peasants that I thought I _was_ one." Zuko said. "I almost stooped to their level, but I cannot forget who I am. I can't." His mother told him that, but she didn't mean it like _that_. "My country—my father would be appalled if I ever took interest in an airbender."

"Oh really?" Your voice rose to hysterics. "So you kissed me these last few days and acted all happy, and now you're a heartless prince again?" Your hands were trembling.

"You don't understand," Zuko softened up, getting genuine again. He did care about you; but he had thoughts other than his own. "In the future, my country will depend on me. I have a duty, a duty to find someone who is at my same level to, uh, get married to. You don't…exactly meet that category." He winced, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly like any typical teenage boy would do. "You wouldn't understand. There's so much responsibility to me, so much expectations."

"Gee, so you think I'd marry a criminal off the street?" You snapped. "You don't think _I_ have expectations?"

"No," Zuko said quickly, "that's not what I meant. Look, this is, er, really hard for me to explain. I think I kind of find you nice and all, but I had a dream last night."

"You had a dream?" You shot him a sour look and tapped your foot. "Enlighten me."

"I had a dream of someone very special to me." He looked down, away from your gaze. "Of my mother. The last thing she said was to never forget who I am. I'm not suitable for you. I have a _whole_ country set for me, for my control. I have to grow into a fitting ruler in order to keep it the best, as it's always been. I can't escape my duties just because…"

"Because what?" You probed, feeling so insulted that tears were betraying your voice and clouding your vision. Angry tears. "I like you Zuko, even how mean you were to me. Even when you gave me a black eye, I forgave you, only to what? Have you tell me _this_?"

"What I'm saying is, I can't be selfish." Zuko said heavily, his posture slipping. "I can't think all about myself. I have to think about my country. What's best for it. My emotions, my feelings can't get in the way." He looked you in the eye. "I can't lie and say I _don't_ have feelings for you, but—"

"—but you love your country," you finished for him, "more than me."

"Yes." Zuko said, looking uncomfortable. "It's my destiny to rule my country. I will become the future fire lord."

That declaration brought you to your knees. You liked Zuko more than you ever should, and he just confirmed that he liked you, but he obviously didn't like you as much as you liked him. It hurt. It really did.

"I'm sorry," Zuko whispered, and it only made it worse. The tears slipped past your eyes, landing quietly on your hands. You cried silently, your shoulders shaking.

The door opened and closed shut, leaving you alone.

All you could think about was Zuko. You remembered yesterday on the beach while he talked about his sister and how you two held hands. The day before that you went out to eat lunch, and he told you about his cousin, Lu Ten. Now it was like he didn't _want_ to get to know you anymore. He didn't want anything to do with you.

In Season 1 you knew Zuko was a mess. You knew perfectly well he was confused more than ever. In Season 1 he would choose anything for his father, for his return to him. Even you. You should've known. This was partially your fault. With this knowledge given to you, you should've been patient and waited later when Zuko was less confused. Right now wasn't the right time.

It was too fast.

Heck, Zuko probably didn't even like you. He probably just…

You stopped crying at that. Things did seem to go fast the past few days. You went from being a complete prisoner, to his kissing buddy and friend, and back to his prisoner. These were dangerous times to mess with.

All you had to do was try to keep your distance from Zuko, and respect him being confused, like Iroh was doing. If you played your cards right, Zuko would finally get over his "duties" and let his feelings flow later on.

* * *

><p>"I have a question," You said when Zuko stormed into his quarters, looking beyond pissed off, "what do we do now?"<p>

"Don't talk to me." Zuko snapped.

You cringed. He must've came in because the argument with his crew member. The whole talk about the safety of the crew.

"Can I still sleep on the bed?"

"As long as you shut up." Zuko went quiet. You could hear his breathing from where you lay. You wished Zuko would magically stop being so confused and realize that his father was a big jerk, and that joining the avatar was the best thing and be all nice. But you knew that time would only make things right.

Still. You couldn't help but feel sad and broken. _I thought he liked me. _

Zuko did get a lot of girls who liked him in the show. Jin, Song, Mai…You couldn't blame them for liking Zuko.

Silently you walked out of the room, relieved to find the door unlocked. You were met with an empty deck, with thick clouds rolling in front the distance.

Danger was approaching.

"The Fire Lord," Iroh said from your side, scaring you for the sudden noise, "is a very close minded man. I should know, I'm his brother."

You walked towards him, and you knew Iroh overheard the talk you and Zuko had earlier. "So is his son."

"No. Zuko likes you. Not much, no offense," Iroh smiled sheepishly, "but he likes you nonetheless. My nephew does not have that much experience with girls, and he isn't very interested at the time. His little sister made it worse by playing tricks on him and such. Unlike my brother, I support the idea of liking whoever you like, whether or not they are part of the royal family. My brother has taught my nephew that you _must_ marry someone with fire nation blood or else it's a bad example for the country." Iroh winked mischievously. "When I was younger, and bound to be the heir of the throne, I ignored my own father's rules and had some relationships with people who I liked. I remember this one servant girl who I had spent some time with, she was extremely nice. We ended it shortly because my mother found out, and she forbade us from seeing each other. I was broken hearted, but unlike Zuko, I still thought it was right for me to like whoever _I_ wanted. So even now, whenever I see a pretty face I cannot keep myself from admiring it."

"He obviously doesn't like me." You admitted. "It must be hormones. I mean, a week ago me and Zuko were at each other's throats. The past few days we were the exact opposite. Now we're like strangers all over again."

"My nephew is loyal. He's the most loyalist person I know. He is loyal to his country, to his morals, to his father." Iroh smiled. "That is an honorable trait, I believe. However, following what you feel is sometimes for the better. He finds this whole 'relationship' going against everything he stands for."

"You're wrong," You said, shaking your head, "he just doesn't like me as much as I like him."

"Well," Iroh said, looking over at the storm clouds, "we'll have to see about that."

The door to Zuko's quarters opened, and you heard Zuko walk across the deck, looking at the storm clouds. The soldiers all walked up to the desk, noticing the clouds as well.

Lieutenant Jee was the first to speak. "Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all."

Iroh quickly stepped in. "Lucky guess."

Zuko crossed over to Jee, glaring at him threateningly, "Lieutenant, you better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you."

As Zuko walked away, Jee said, "What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?"

You and Iroh both cringed at that, especially when Zuko stopped shortly.

Both of the men turned around, positioning them into fire bending stance, ready to fight at any given second. Iroh quickly broke them apart.

"Easy now." Iroh said, holding up his hands to calm the men.

He broke apart their movements, saying, "Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea for so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel better."

The men glare at each other, and then walked away. You watched Zuko grumble something to Iroh, and then his eyes flicked to you. You quickly looked away, over at the clouds. They were closer now than before.

Only minutes later, the sky was dark and everything was a mess.

The ship was rocking with so much force that it was hard to stay upright. You held onto the metal railing with as much strength as you could, praying your wouldn't go overboard. Lighting raged above, and the rain was thick and heavy, matching the waves that wrecked havoc on the poor ship. The wind itself was strong enough to knock it all over.

A wave of water drenched you. Again. Couching, you tried to blink, but the salt water made your eyes burn. Your vision was blurry, but you could still recognize Zuko right across from you.

"Where were we hit?" You vaguely heard Zuko shout, his voice drowned out in the wind.

"I don't know!" Jee replied.

"Look!" Iroh shouted.

"The helmsmen!" Zuko said, heading right to where the man was hanging.

You watched along with the other crew members as Zuko climbed up the ladder and saved the man's life. It was the most honorable thing you had ever witness so far, and it made you smile, despite how much Zuko hurt you. Even though he was rude and always angry, he still had compassion. He just didn't know how to show it. Yet.

Then you heard someone scream, but only you seemed to hear it.

The solder, the one whose birthday it was, was hanging off the railing. You didn't hesitate to grab his wrist and try to bring him up, but he was heavier than you thought. Or, more likely, you were weaker than you thought.

"I'm slipping!" He said, his hand slipping from yours. Gritting your teeth, you pulled with as much strength you possessed and managed to pull him high enough to where his feet could catch the railing. He pulled himself over, diving onto the floor without a care.

He didn't even have time before a strong gust of wind knocked you off your feet, and the ship took an unexpected dip in the water from a wave. You were in the air, and hit some compartment of the ship roughly. Your shoulder screamed in pain, and you tried to regain your position. The ship leveled out again, and you fell back to the deck on your back, the wind getting knocked out of you.

"Namiko!" Iroh's voice caught your attention.

Your vision swayed. Everything seemed distorted.

Iroh's face was hanging over you, looking over you in worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." You said, your voice scratchy.

You were shocked to see Iroh roughly shoved to the side, and Zuko taking his place. He looked worried. _Very_ worried. "Namiko, what happened?"

"Nothing." You lied. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm—" You started coughing violently. Covering your mouth, you rolled onto your stomach as you coughed. Your throat felt dry.

The ship tilted, and you and Zuko slid to the railing. You were too weak to even sit up, and your shoulder felt like it was knocked out of place. It probably was.

Zuko looked a mess. He looked like he was panicking. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't just magically stop the storm and make things all better. You would just have to withstand it.

However, he did do one thing that surprised you. He crouched over you protectively, shielding your body from harm. You couldn't believe it. He _did_ like you. If he didn't, he would leave you to fend for yourself. But here he was, taking care of you when you couldn't take care of yourself.

After awhile of accident after accident, the ship reached the eye of the storm. All was calm. The waves were nonexistent and the sky was partially sunny, even though the clouds surrounded you.

"The avatar!" Zuko exclaimed when Appa burst out of the water. He and Aang shared a stare-down.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Jee asked.

"Let him go." Zuko said, looking back down at you. "We need to get this ship to safety."

"Then," Iroh spoke up, "we must head directly to the eye of the storm."

* * *

><p>Once the ship was safe, you slept for awhile, and Zuko hasn't bothered you once. Maybe he was still set on staying away from you and all.<p>

Iroh had bandaged your shoulder. It was knocked out of its socket, but he knocked it back. Of course it was a very painful process, and you screamed and cried. That was why you did it with just you and him in the room—no soldiers or Zuko. Surely they would think you were weak for crying, but to be honest, you never felt pain like this before. No hospitals, no luxuries. Nothing but a ship and Iroh.

The door opened, and somehow you knew it was Zuko. You kept your back to him, your eyes still raw from crying from the shoulder.

He sat on the bed in front of you, catching your attention.

"Hm?" You uttered, giving him a confused look. "Let me guess. You want to know where the avatar is."

"I'll find that later." His voice said, softly. "But right now…I just wanted to say I'm sorry." You couldn't even blink before you felt him kiss you, and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>AN:

Okay, so I was worried sick over the story. I thought I had ruined it from the last chapter D: So I HAD to write up the next to somehow fix it, and I think I did^^ Let me know what you think people! I stayed up late, really late, even though I have school tomorrow, to write this :)


	13. Chapter 13

Sometime in the middle of the night, Iroh, followed by Zuko, had to check on your shoulder. It took all the strength you had left in your tiny, little body to stop yourself from revealing the pain, and you managed to keep yourself from shaking when you remembered the intense, blinding pain you had felt earlier when Iroh popped your socket back into place.

"How does it feel?" Iroh asked gently, sitting on the cot. He lightly touched your bandaged shoulder and you cringed away, biting down on your lower lip in a way to relieve the pain. It hurt just when he touched it. "You may have bruised it internally, which means it will be sore for a day or so. Maybe more. But it's back in the socket, which is good."

Zuko was off to the side, tying a crimson tunic around his waist.

"I'm fine," You said weakly, offering a feeble smile. Iroh saw through your mask.

"Just get some sleep until we get to the port. While they repair the ship, I'm sure my nephew can allow you to rest here." That meant you couldn't look around—which was kind of good. You didn't feel like walking around with an injury like this. "Meanwhile, I'm going to make you some tea. It's my special pain reliever." Iroh smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door softly.

You lay back on the cot, your shoulder groaning when it hit the flat surface. Why did it hurt so badly? Perhaps you bruised it more than Iroh thought.

It was then you remembered Zuko was in the room, and the condition you were in. You had only your underclothes on—a thin, white gown that revealed your shoulder skin in order for the bandages to be open for cleaning and such. Unconsciously, you pulled the blankets up to your chin, glancing around for Zuko.

It was silent in the room, except for the sound of the ship rocking gently to the waves. They weren't exactly calm; but they weren't half as bad as they were earlier.

"I'm sorry," You said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Zuko's voice was quiet and seemed to match the silence. Yours didn't.

You clutched the blankets closer, feeling guilty. "For yelling at you, for blaming things on you. I acted like…such a _girl_."

You swore you heard Zuko chuckle but it must've been in your head—Zuko couldn't have laughed. "You are a girl."

Your cheeks reddened at that, knowing for a fact that yes you were a girl. "I know."

"Let's just forget it ever happened." Zuko suggested softly. "I mean—not the whole kissing thing but um…"

"That kiss was on accident." You said shakily, feeling suddenly shy. Since when did you feel shy in front of Zuko? When you first got here you were a little afraid of him, intimidated, but not _shy_. Maybe it's because you actually cared what he thought of you—what you looked like in front of him. Typical hormones. "I'm sorry for that as well. I didn't get the chance to apologize."

Zuko must've taken that as _I don't like you; it was all unintentional. A coincidence, _because he went silent, keeping his distance from you. You actually didn't mind it. You guys did rush into things—from the whole accidental kiss to the making out in the alley.

"I think," You said, agreeing with yourself for the first time, "we should get to know each other before considering the possibility…."

"I agree." Zuko said after a beat of silence.

And then—suddenly, it was like the bashfulness swept from you, leaving a calming wind that sealed your nerves almost instantly. You sat up in the bed, shot Zuko a smile, and said, "Well? Don't you want to know where the avatar is now?" You were careful when you moved; moving too quickly could hurt your shoulder.

Zuko was interested. "Yes."

"Good! Only bad thing is I have…" You paused, your mind working, searching for answers from the show. You remembered the episode with the storm, but then, everything after that was…blank.

Zuko noticed the expression on your face and said, "What's wrong?"

"I-I," You stuttered, swallowing heavily. "Be quiet—I'm trying to think." You held up your hand to silence his protest, and he narrowed your eyes.

_What's happening? Why can't I remember where Aang is right now? _

You closed your eyes, straining to remember. After the storm…Zuko went to the water nation. No. He had to meet June first with that weird animal that had an exceptional nose. But what happened before, or after? Everything else in your memories were clouded with darkness, hiding the events that took place after Zuko had the run-in with June the first time.

You felt yourself panicking. Why were you forgetting things so important? You've always remembered the events in the show in the order that happened—but now you couldn't remember them _at all_!

"No," You murmured, burying your head in your hands. Brains don't work like that. You can't just magically forget stored information.

Someone was blocking them. Either that, or you forgot them, which was nearly impossible. But who would block your memories, if they could even do that? Not even the avatar could do such a thing.

So the memories surely weren't being blocked, they were simply misplaced at the moment. Maybe you hit your head during the storm or something.

That seemed to calm you down. A little. A possibility, an answer. Hopefully it was the right answer. Hopefully you would remember what happened after Zuko met June, or what happened after this day.

"What's wrong?" Zuko urged, ignoring your gesture to be silent.

"I…can't remember." You said, opening your eyes to stare at Zuko, taken aback. "It's like…" You cut yourself off; if you told Zuko they were "memories" then that would give yourself away from being from another world.

"It's like what?" Zuko probed, scrutinizing your face.

"I don't know what the avatar is." You said faintly. "I don't…"

"How do you go from knowing his exact location," Zuko asked, the temperature in the room rising steady with his increasing anger, "to not knowing _at all_?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" You said, a little hysterical. What the heck was wrong with you? Why couldn't you remember?

Quickly, you thought of your home. But the only thing that came up was the airbending temples, safely high in the sky, surrounded by peaceful clouds. You thought of your friends, and pictured little kids that dressed like Aang—air benders. But you didn't remember these people, that was the weird thing. You didn't know who they were, but when you thought of "friends" you saw them. You couldn't even picture your friends from your world.

Okay, not this was getting scary. You thought of your family members, the people you lived with. From that thought, the woman and man who tied you to the flying bison were in your head.

You cringed, letting out a sound of frustration. "Why can't I remember _anything_? Why do I keep seeing strangers?"

"What?" You forgot Zuko was there, but for now you were too caught up in the moment to care.

It was like you were gradually forgetting everything from your world, and slowly remembering things on this world.

Like you were somehow _becoming_ Namiko.

That clicked something in your brain.

You could see the inside of the temple now, your "home". You could see the room you slept in, the room you played in as a child, and the room your mom and dad and you all ate. The windows held the view of the sky—higher than other people could see since you were on a tower. Monks were outside, always giving new lessons to the airbenders to better their character. Maybe that's why you were so tiny; the food you ate held no meat. You remembered drinking banana juice as a baby, your mother singing lullaby's to you to sleep, your father helping you learn how to walk, the first time you realized you were an airbender when you accidently knocked a cup onto your mother's lap with a gust of wind, and the first time you learned how to say your own name. Namiko. It was such a peaceful life, happy and full of a promising future.

But then you remembered when your mother and father made a deal with the Guru. He wouldn't accept money, only because he saw no worth in the coins, but he did accept the request to save you from the violence that would destroy your entire people. He did it because there couldn't be just _one_ airbender left in the world who was a male; there had to be a female, too. He knew the population would be wiped out, so he obliged to your parent's request and sent you away—out of this world, into the one you thought you were born into. Somehow you got back into the world you _were_ born into, and you just had to find out how and why.

All the sweeping memories made you sway on the cot, and you barely felt yourself fall on your back, staring blankly up at the ceiling; not seeing the ceiling but the memories flowing through your brain, washing away all the memories from the other world.

When you learned how rejected felt when you didn't get selected on a team in a game, when you learned discipline from the monks when you cracked a mean joke, when you learned airbending was both a danger and protection; and when you first fell through a cloud, expecting it to hold you in its fluffy state, but you went through it—that's when you realized airbending could be a protection that carried you back to safety.

All those memories, so dear to you, were revealed in that one moment. They were hidden away in the farthest part of your mind, lodged away, waiting to be revealed at the right moment.

That was why you couldn't remember your friends from Earth, or where you lived or went to school—you could only picture that temple with your parents and friends.

You were then aware of Zuko roughly shaking your shoulders, his face looming above you. "Namiko! Did you just faint?"

You touched your forehead, feeling it pounding. "My head hurts."

"What just happened? What do you mean you forgot about where the avatar was?" Zuko demanded, the temperature now hot in the room. You could feel the back of your neck sweating. "Why won't you tell me?"

You looked at him dazedly and said, "I can't."

"Why not?" Zuko snapped. "I _demand _to know what you're hiding. You're not psychic and you don't work for the avatar. But I demand to know how you know all this, and how you suddenly forgot."

Your vision swayed, dizziness taking a toll on your body. Just as Zuko began shouting something, darkness overtook your mind and you went blank.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness was all around you, but you felt wind whipping past you. You were tied down to the saddle, and if you leaned over, you saw yellow dots below you.<em>

_Fire. _

_The temples were on fire. You looked over your shoulder, staring in devastation at what your home had become. The life it once held was being burnt to the ground without mercy. Even from this high up you could hear the screams of violence, and explosions of the bending. _

_You shuddered, feeling water vapor pressing into your arm. You were passing through a cloud. When you emerged from the top, with clouds lining below you like another layer of ground, you knew you were high up. Too high. _

_"Where are we going?" You asked the flying bison, him only grunting in reply. This was the bison the Guru chose for the "journey", and he claimed the animal knew exactly where to go. _

_Violence was in the background, but you would never forget the screams. Your parents were being killed at this very moment, the soldiers searching every corner for the avatar that disappeared years ago. _

_So much for your help, you thought bitterly, feeling tears brim your eyes, Avatar. _

* * *

><p>Light flooded your vision, and you jumped back when your heard—like an explosion itself—Zuko shouting. Apparently you were only out for a minute or so, because Zuko was in the same position as before, but a little less angry. A little more concerned.<p>

"Hey," You greeted in a whisper, gazing calmly at Zuko's distressed face.

"Hey? That's all you can say to me? After you say some weird things and magically faint?" Zuko snarled, sounding more worried than angry. He was just trying to hide it.

Your head felt a little better. You could remember some of your friends from your old world, and even your family members, however the connection between you and them wasn't as strong as the temples and your parents there.

You just couldn't remember them before because the memories repressed were working so hard to reveal themselves.

"I swear, girls are crazy." Zuko continued.

"Hey. Watch the girl comments." You warned lazily, stretching out your legs. "I take offense to them."

"How can you be so calm?" Zuko asked. "Like nothing just happened?"

You shrugged, feeling like a true airbender. "I was raised like this."

Iroh busted in through the door with a grin. "Prince Zuko—good news! We won't have to stop at a port. The repairman looked at the damage and said it wasn't as bad as he thought. He's fixing the problem as we speak."

Zuko seemed to calm down. A little. "That's good. The faster we find the avatar, the better."

"I say we get some rest," Iroh said. "We have had a rough day." He saw your form, lounging on the cot. "How is your shoulder? I meant to bring tea back for you, but I was just so happy that we wouldn't stop, though I don't mind taking a walk through the market. It's such a hassle docking the ship and then taking off again."

You began getting off the cot, "I'm tired, too."

Iroh gentle eased you back, his eyebrow lowering in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Zuko doesn't like me sleeping here." You explained lightly. "So I'll sleep on the floor."

"You can sleep there." Iroh said, giving Zuko a stern look. "You're injured."

"I was going to let her sleep there anyway." Zuko defended himself.

"It's fine," You said, struggling to throw your legs over the cot. "I can sleep on the floor, really, it's no problem."

Zuko stepped in with a malicious look on his face. "Get in the bed."

Without a word, you lay back down; knowing the tone of his voice left no room for excuses.

"I bid you both goodnight," Iroh said warmly, leaving the room. He seemed oddly pleased with himself.

"Seriously," You said, "if you want to sleep on the cot—"

"—It's mine." Zuko cut you off. "Of course I'm sleeping on it." Just as you pulled the covers off of you, preparing to sit up, he snapped, "Stay there. You're sleeping on it, too."

"What?" You couldn't believe your ears.

Zuko let out a noise of irritation. "Why are you so difficult? Can I be any clearer? We are _both_ sleeping on the bed."

You realized he was blushing. This was one of his rare attempts at being nice, and he was trying to hide it. However, you saw it, and couldn't help smiling softly at his generosity. Though you couldn't remember the episodes, you knew that Zuko was always bad at showing his feelings. These were one of those times.

You blushed, too, and looked away. Clearing your throat, you said, "Oh. Okay. That clears it up." You knew it wasn't normal for a prince, heir to the throne, to sleep in the same bed—nonetheless room—as a peasant like you. So it surprised you that he would do this.

Not long ago, Zuko wouldn't even let you touch his blankets. Now he's letting you sleep in the same bed as him? What is the world coming to?

"You would sleep in the same bed," You joked, "with a _peasant_ like me?"

Zuko recognized the joke, but he seemed flustered and said dismissively, "Yes. But don't get used to it."

He sure had a dry sense of humor, but humor nonetheless.

He made to pass by you, but without thinking, you grabbed his wrist, stopped him dead in his tracks, and leaned up as far as you could, giving him a warm hug. He didn't respond at first, but then he returned the hug, though gentler than you did.

"Thanks," You whispered gratefully.

Zuko seemed even more flustered, probably confused about his feelings, and moved away from you, walking around the cot on the other side. You scooted as far away as you could, trying to give him some blankets you could share.

Finally, Zuko laid down and blew out the candles, enveloping the room in pitch black darkness.

"So," You said after a minute or two, "can I use the bathroom?"

You heard Zuko sigh, and the room lit up with a candle. "You know where it's at, right?"

"Yes." You sat up shakily, your shoulder feeling stiff as a board. "Stay here—I don't need help. No offense."

"I feel happy and warm when you say that. No offense taken at all, pure happiness." Zuko said sarcastically, rolling onto his side.

You stood up, wobbling a bit on your knees. Maybe you weren't hurt that bad; you were just a weak, tiny girl. Darn. You had to toughen yourself up someday.

You walked out of the room, barefoot and in your underclothes in the hallway. A guard looked your way, stopping in his tracks, but quickly continued on your way. You blushed madly, wondering if it was weird for someone to see someone else in their underclothes in this world. You knew that in your world there have been people who've seen you in your pajamas but it wasn't this uncomfortable.

You found the bathroom and closed the door behind you. It took a great effort to sit down and relieve yourself. However, you looked over at the door and found your reflection.

You looked tired; your hair still framed your face, short as you remembered it. But you looked happier than before, more like yourself.

And as you looked back at the girl who stared back at you, you realized the truth:

You weren't Namiko; Namiko was _you_.

* * *

><p>AN: I updated :3 This story has always been fun to write, but now I really look forward to updating it. These are the parts that get really fun, know what I mean? :)

patouskymade wonderful art for this story, the part where you are about to spar with Zuko. It's really good! The link's on my profile, I encourage you to check it out. I love how she drew Namiko; it's exactly how I picture her.

Thank you all so much for the plentiful reviews. I love every single one of them! And I will update this as soon as I can.

:)SmilinForYa(:


	14. Chapter 14

In movies or books, when a girl has to sleep in the same bed as a guy, they usually end up "moving" places in their sleep, and find themselves in a really awkward position or a tender moment of them in each other's arms when they wake up.

However, when _you_ woke up, that wasn't the case. You weren't snuggled in his arms, nor were you eye-to-eye with him; you had his feet in front of your face.

"_What_?" You gasped, your eyes widening when you realized it was his feet. Bare, male feet. His left foot was _touching_ your cheek! Startled, you flinched up in the bed, causing Zuko to wake up.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked groggily as you fell out of the bed in pure horror. "Are we being attacked?"

"Your feet were right in front of my face!" You said, fully awake.

"Well why was your face in front of my feet?" Zuko demanded, sounding like he was gradually waking up. His usual defensive attitude was back.

Your injured shoulder was burning by now from the impact of the fall, so you sat up, trying to ignore the pain. Instead, you demanded sharply, "Why the heck were your feet in front of my face?"

You heard blankets ruffle, and the bed creak. Zuko threw his legs over the side of the bed, giving you an exasperated look. "Somehow you moved to sleep backwards, which means that your feet were near my face as well. Get over it. They're just feet."

"It's not such a delight to wake up to that!" You continued, giving him a heated glare. "Don't give me that look. I was the one who had to wake up to _that_."

Zuko only rolled his eyes. "Typical girl attitude." He didn't seem like he was in the "playful" mood. It was obvious he wasn't a morning person.

"Someone's not a morning person." You said, standing up. Your shoulder's pain eased down; now it was just sore. Not much, though. It already felt much better. Maybe it would stop hurting completely later on and you could stop having to wear these bandages. "Whatever happened to fire benders rising with the sun?"

"I do rise with the sun." Zuko grumbled. "I just don't like waking up to some _girl_ screaming like there was a buffalo-rat in here."

"A buffalo rat?"

"Yeah." Zuko took some clothes out of his metal drawers. "Have you never heard of them?"

"Never."

"They're big rodents that like to invade people's homes and cause problems." Zuko explained. "Most girls are terrified by them. My mother—" Zuko stopped himself, shutting himself up instantly. He went eerily silent as he set his clothes on the bed. You stared at him questioningly.

"Your mother…?" You prompted.

"Nothing." Zuko said too quickly. "Leave."

"Why?"

He gave you a pointed look. "I need to change."

You figured that since he gave you your privacy when you had to change, you should return the favor. You found clean fire nation clothes, put them on over the bandages, and, obeying his order, you left the room and walked slowly down the hall that led to the deck. The light in the hall was very dim and gave it an eerie atmosphere.

Although the morning was so far _awkward_, at least you and Zuko were on better terms. It wasn't as awkward as it was before.

Iroh was having a nice cup of tea on deck. He greeted you with a warm smile. "Good morning, Namiko. I was just about to check up on you."

_Yeah right_, you thought, smiling. _You look too comfortable with your tea. _

"Good morning." You greeted back, a gentle breeze kissing your cheeks. The air felt great, and you could smell salt water—but in a good way.

"Hey," You started nervously, "could you teach me…how to fight?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "How to fight?"

You could feel your cheeks burning a bit. "You know, how to fight without bending. I know you can't teach me how to improve my airbending, but to be honest; it's not helpful to me if I don't know how to do it. Of course I'll try to teach myself how to keep it under control, but I could like to know how to fight in case anything happens."

"Perhaps you and my nephew can spar?" Iroh suggested. "I'll be happy to teach you, but without practicing like that it is pointless."

"Touché."

Iroh gave you a confused look. "What was that?"

"Er, I mean, true." You then remembered when you and Zuko last sparred—it didn't go very well. You didn't even have a chance to make a move. He caught you off guard. "Can I spar with one of his guards instead? Zuko's a little…too good for me." You smiled sheepishly.

"Of course." Iroh motioned to a guard, who obeyed his command and stepped forward. "Would you mind sparring with Namiko?" The guard shrugged. "She is just a beginner. Try to let her see how it all goes." The guard nodded silently and stepped back. You stood in front of him, your hands tightening into fists.

Back on, er, Earth, you always thought fighting was either punching and rolling around, or doing some awesome karate like Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee. You guessed fighting here, in your real home, was how Bruce Lee thought. So, narrowing your eyes, you got into the best stance you could think of—your knees slightly bent, shoulders squared, and—

"Relax." Iroh urged casually, taking a sip of his tea. You knew you were stiff and tense. "You're too tense. Just loosen up and think of the opponent."

You focused on the guard, who got into a battle stance. His hands weren't in fists, they were in another way. You copied him, just as he came at you, kicking you in the chest. Hard.

Grunting, you fell backwards and, flailing like a fish out of water, you lost your balance and fell to the ground. Your shoulder momentarily screamed in pain, but before you could even blink, the guard was on top of you, holding you down.

"Agnai," Iroh said, suddenly standing over you. He was helping you up, and by now your shoulder wasn't screaming. It was just sore. "I forgot about your shoulder. I am so sorry, Namiko." He helped you stand up, but you shook your head and smiled kindly.

"It doesn't hurt that bad. In fact, it's gotten much better." You told him, the pain going away. "See? It's just sore."

"Then you should not spar today. Allow your shoulder to heal."

Just as Iroh finished speaking, Zuko threw open the door to his quarters, walked onto the deck with his armor on, and commanded, "Uncle. It's time for my lessons."

You took that as your cue to return to his quarters.

* * *

><p>You decided to practice some of your airbending. While Zuko was out sparring, you were in his quarters, trying to understand what you could do.<p>

You remembered seeing Aang do his moves. You mimicked the one with his air ball, but it blew in your face, shoving your hair back violently. Letting out a frustrated growl, you tried it again, only to have your hair swept back like the last time.

Maybe when you saw Aang the next time he could show you how he did it. But when would that be? After Zuko joined their group? That was a long time away.

Then it hit you.

This was the episode where Sokka and Katara got really sick, so Aang would go off to find medicine. He'd get captured by fire nation, and Zhao would keep him imprisoned. And then Zuko would dress as the Blue Spirit and save him! It was the perfect opportunity. After Zuko saved Aang, and he was knocked out, Aang spoke to him. What if you found them right there while Zuko was knocked out, and Aang taught you some moves? It was the perfect time!

But when would Zuko leave? How would he leave? The show never showed that. It just…showed Zuko as the Blue Spirit.

You continued to practice the bending for a few hours before you got hungry. You ate some food below deck, and the chef was very nice. He was a chubby man, a lot like Iroh, but had less wisdom. It was like he only had one thing on his mind: food.

After you ate, you relieved yourself and brushed your hair. You didn't know what time it was, but you made your way on deck. Just as you walked through the double metal doors, you heard Zuko say:

"How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar. My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all."

You stood next to Iroh, who didn't even greet you. He looked sympathetic towards his nephew with such a tender expression—yearning to help Zuko in any way possible—that it made you swallow heavily.

"Prince Zuko perhaps Music Night can uproot your notions." Iroh suggested softly. That made you interested. Music Night?

"I don't want to participate." Zuko said. "But I have to go." He turned to some guards. "Prepare a cutter vessel immediately."

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh questioned. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I need to go." Zuko said, his eyes meeting yours. He looked away, as if hiding something. You knew where he was going. To save the avatar, but not because he liked Aang—he didn't want Zhao to capture him, or he'd never return home. It was the only way.

"Can I come?" You asked.

"No."

"But—"

The guards lowered the vessel for Zuko. Pretty soon Zuko was sailing away, and the entire ship was quiet. Nobody to boss them around. Nobody to…

"Well?" Iroh asked loudly, grinning like a little kid. "Are we just going to sit here on an opportunity like this? Bring out the instruments and tell the chef to make us his best deserts—it's Music Night!"

Everyone on the ship began clapping and whooping loudly, letting their wild side out. You, on the other hand, snuck back to Zuko's quarters. Your thoughts were confirmed when you saw his broad swords gone. The shelf was empty.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Jee sang a few songs, but one song caught your eye. A Love song.<p>

You sighed dreamily, leaning your head against your hand. All the guards and members of the crew sat in one huge circle, sitting on anything they could. They all had their uniform, but helmets off. Some were much younger than you thought, probably as old as yourself. And some were grown men with familiars. The night was young, and you were swept away by the musical talents of these men.

The love song was about a forbidden love. Jee's voice was full of yearning for the girl, and a man played some horn so longingly that you almost believed him. Everyone was completely silent as they listened to them play, each lost in their own thoughts.

When the song ended, you looked up and noticed one guard watching you. However, just as you took notice, he looked away. He was one of the youngest guards, probably the same age as you. He was pretty good-looking, with young features and fierce golden eyes. _But they aren't soft like Zuko's_, you found yourself marveling. _His eyes are soft—like honey. _

Another man took over the music, playing on some kind of instrument that was like a guitar. Everyone started dancing, and the song was fast-paced and wonderful. You found yourself spellbound to the music, dancing on your light feet. Pretty soon that guard—the one who was watching you—found you, and you both danced together.

He had dark hair, shorter than the rest that was pulled up into a topknot. It was a little bun on his head. But his features were handsome, but he had dimples on his cheeks. _Zuko's features were lean and masculine. _

Nonetheless you enjoyed dancing with him. He was fun to be with. You both spoke, and his name was Shen. He was an only child, and his father was a general fighting for the fire nation. He didn't brag about his position, but he did seem interested in you.

"So where are you from?" He asked after the song ended. You both sat on barracks, separated from everyone else. Another song started up, and the dancing continued.

You hesitated, wondering if you should tell him or not. "Far away."

"What's air bending like?" Shen asked, scooting closer to you. Your stomach flickered, and you couldn't look into his eyes.

"I don't know how to air bend. Right now it's based on my emotions." You admitted shyly, twitting with your fingers.

"We never danced in the homeland." Shen said. "Whenever I went to school, dancing was never heard of. I've never danced until I met General Iroh, well, he isn't a general anymore. He's a good man. I wish my uncle was like him."

"Really? What was your uncle like?"

"Mean. I had to stay with him a lot when I was a kid—while my father was off fighting. He was full of discipline, and was part of the lower class. Every time I was there, it was always hard labor."

"I'm sorry." Was all you could say, before you stiffened when you felt his fingers gently grasp your chin. He turned your face so you were facing him, and your knees melted. Your eyes stared into his, and his face was leaning towards yours slowly. You felt paralyzed, wondering whether or not you wanted to get away or stay where you were.

Finally he kissed you. It was a shy peck, and he seemed pretty happy. There were no fireworks in the kiss—just messing around, unlike the kiss you had with Zuko. However, the kissing was pretty…fun, even though there was no feeling in it. Just exploration.

Smiling, you kissed him back, a little longer. Shen drew his arms around your waist and kissed you a bit deeper. Your eyes were wide open, as well as his, but as you both grew used to the feeling of kissing someone, they gently eased closed.

While you were doing this, Iroh noticed the both of you. He said nothing; he only smiled and continued playing the instrument.

* * *

><p>Your suspicion was correct. Once you left Shen to join the circle again, he didn't bother you, though the both of you continued sneaking glances at each other.<p>

Iroh silenced everyone, and according to him, it was story time. Each person in the circle had to stand up and tell a story about their life. You grew a little nervous when it was almost your turn. The only detailed stories you knew were back on Earth—and they couldn't know that. But you did remember a few things from when you were a child.

Finally, it was your turn. You stood up, feeling eyes on you, waiting for you to begin your story. Iroh was smiling at you encouragingly.

"I remember the first day I realized I was an air bender." You said shakily at first. Stupid stage fright. Some guy coughed, and that caught you off guard. "I-I mean, when it first happened." You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. You remembered how Iroh told his story about his son, and how calm he was. So, you managed to imagine your story in your head, and you felt instantly at ease. "I was at the dinner table with my mother. She was feeding me, and drinking banana juice. For some reason, I didn't like the food I was eating. So I blew a gust of wind at my mother and knocked the cup out of her hand, and the juice fell all over her." You finished, and a few people chuckled. "She let me know I was an airbender after that." A few more people chuckled. You quickly sat down.

Jee told a story about his wife back at home, how they first met. Who knew he was a romantic guy? In the show he just looked angry at Prince Zuko. Nobody knew he had a wife or anything.

"Of course she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen." Jee said. "But she definitely wasn't the nicest." Men laughed in the crowd at that. "On our first date I angered her by ordering her food for her—she took her drink and poured it _all over my head_." All the men laughed at that, and you even found yourself chuckling. You could picture a woman pouring a drink all over his head.

Some other guard told a sad story of how his little sister died. That made you cry a little—it was such a heart-breaking story.

Shen told a story about when he first rode the rhino, and about how he fell off. It wasn't that exciting, but it had some humor in it.

Just as Shen finished his story, the vessel from Zuko appeared near the ship. Zuko strode on deck, his face narrowed in irritation.

Everyone noticed him.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked cheerfully. "You missed Music Night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

A few man patted Jee's back, who looked embarrassed.

Zuko just walked to the doors. "I'm going to bed. No disturbances."

You were tempted to talk to Zuko, but decided now was not the time. So you stayed with story time, and after story time was a lot like charades. You had to act something out. You acted like Zuko—which got everyone laughing. It was an amazing night, one you would never forget.

* * *

><p>AN:

Sorry it took me so long to update. School. Enough said. One of my deviantart friends drew an awesome fan art for this story, I highly encourage you to check it out. The link's on my profile. She's an amazing artist.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Of course, there is much more to come!


	15. Chapter 15

"When I direct a punch to you, like this," Shen demonstrated, moving to punch you, "you have two choices. You can both dodge and retaliate with a counterattack, or you can take the damage and get back on your feet."

You spent the entire next morning learning how to fight with Shen. Music Night was a thing of the past, and the kissing was only in your dreams—like it never existed. It was fun, but nothing too special. Besides, Shen was a great instructor despite his young age _and_ a good friend. You two became very close in the early hours, while Zuko was training with his other soldiers.

He didn't say much to you this morning. He seemed in deep thought. You knew he was thinking of Aang and what happened to the two. You would just give him his space. _I would have to refrain from demanding for attention. _

You tried to land a punch to Shen, but he easily dodged it, grabbed both of your wrists and had you pinned from behind. You grimaced, feeling utterly pathetic.

"Too slow." Shen said. "And too weak. When you direct a punch, make sure it's as strong as you can direct it. Don't hold back—especially if your life is on the line."

He released you, and you stretched out your arms. Your shoulders felt great, and it was nice to use them again. The sunlight shone on your shoulders, and Shen's dark hair actually had brown highlights them in the sun. You glanced over at Zuko, who was in the middle of a sparring session between three soldiers. He easily took them down, and you couldn't help but feel amazed. Zuko was such a good fighter.

"Namiko?" Shen called, gaining your attention again. Your stomach bubbled. _I still like Zuko. _Shen was completely oblivious to you checking out Zuko, which you were grateful for. "Want to have another go at it?"

"Sure." You nodded and got into the stance Shen showed you. For some reason, it didn't feel comfortable. Maybe it was a fire bending stance—and since you were an airbender it was nature to feel uncomfortable at it. Nonetheless, you tried to loosen up, but still felt a little frightened when Shen came at you.

Once his hand went back about to punch you, you sidestepped, narrowly dodging it, and hesitated a moment too long. He swirled around and knocked you off balance, and before you knew it, you were on the floor with him on top of you. He was suppressing a triumphant smile.

"Go ahead," You panted, "do it."

Shen let himself smile. "You're so small."

"I'm not _that_ small." You insisted as he got up, holding out his hand for help. You took it with as much dignity as you could.

"How about," Shen asked, stepping back, "we spar, but with bending?"

"No." You said. "I don't know how to use my bending. I can't control it."

Shen wasn't fazed. "Well you have to learn how to do it sometime, right? Might as well start now since we're practicing. Would you rather wait until your life was on the line?"

"No." You grumbled, knowing he was right.

"Okay. Then let's use bending." He saw the look of horror on your face and said quickly, "Well, _you_ can use your bending. I won't use fire just yet. Fair enough?"

You glanced again over at Zuko, hoping he would look your way. But he was listening to something Iroh was saying, in deep concentration. You sighed, and faced Shen again. "Let's do this."

You both faced each other getting into stances. However, you decided to try something different. You mimicked how Aang got into his own stance, your hands unfolded, shoulders less tense, and feet bent a more. That felt more natural, much better than what Shen told you. Shen looked a little confused at that, but didn't object.

Shen immediately ran to land a kick on you, but you backed up, grabbing his ankle. He fell to the floor, kicking out his leg, and you let go of it, practically hopping to the right going mid-air in split second.

Shen laughed, "Someone has light feet." He ran at you again, but you simply hopped over him. He skidded to a stop. "You need to go into offensive mode, Namiko. Stop using defensive moves."

"I don't know how!" You protested. Air bending was different than fire. Much different.

"Shoot some air at me!" Shen encouraged, pausing to go after you again. You rolled to the right, dodging him again. Your eyes were wide, and your heart was pounding in adrenaline. How the heck do you work your air bending?

Shen ran at you again for the hundredth time, but instead of running away, you planted your feet, gritted your teeth, and blasted a strong wall of air at him. He was thrown backwards into the railing, letting out a grunt. Everyone on the ship stopped what they were doing to see what just happened.

You rushed over to Shen, helping him stand up. "I am so sorry, Shen! I didn't know—"

You were cut off when he gave you a hug, laughing out loud. "No, don't apologize. That was actually very good! Why don't you do that often?"

Over Shen's shoulder you saw Zuko looking at you. He met you eye but looked away, scowling. _What the heck does that mean? Is he mad at me? _

Everyone went back to what they were doing, and Shen decided a break was needed.

You decided to speak with Zuko, who was going to "hide" away in his quarters. Again.

You walked in, feeling confident, and demanded, "What was that all about?"

"What was what?" Zuko asked, who was lighting up his meditating candles. He sounded too calm.

"The look you gave me." You said, approaching him. You stopped, your hands on your hips. "That was the dirtiest look I think I have ever gotten."

Zuko scoffed. "I doubt it."

"Is that an insult?"

Zuko didn't reply. He went silent, and you knew he was mediating.

"Are you ignoring me?" You demanded, your hands tightening into fists.

"Look—I'm trying to stay calm." Zuko said roughly. "I'm under a lot of stress right now."

"Why?" You softened your voice and sat next to him. "What's going on?"

"Zhao. That's what's going on." Zuko said darkly, glaring at the mat in front of him. The shadows danced along his face, giving him a much darker impression. He looked almost scary, but you noticed his eyes. _Such soft eyes…_

"That guy who was promoted?" You asked gently.

"Yes. He's after the avatar, too, and with all the sources he has there's no way I can catch him before he does."

"There's always a way."

"No there's not."

"Of course there is." You crossed your legs. "Just get the avatar before he does."

"I always have to compete with someone." You heard Zuko mumble, but he probably didn't want you to hear it. "Nothing's ever easy."

"Hey!" You gasped, noticing Zuko jumped a little. "Guess what!"

"Why do you always do that?" Zuko snapped. "You're so spontaneous!"

"I remembered!"

"_What_?"

"I remembered what's happening next!" You gushed, grabbing Zuko's arm excitedly. His eyes widened from the movement, but you ignored it—you were too happy. "You will go to the North Pole!"

"I'm going to the North Pole?" Zuko asked, raising his good eyebrow.

"Yes. That's where the avatar's headed right now." You were practically bouncing on your legs. "I can remember now!" _Why couldn't I remember before? Oh well—who cares? All that matters is that I remember now! _

You didn't even let Zuko have a chance to react.

You moved closer—to where you were practically sitting on his lap, "Isn't this great? I can remember now!"

"Yes," Zuko said, obviously uncomfortable. He swallowed, clenching his jaw. "It is great." He paused. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Huh?" You then noticed you were on his lap, and your cheeks were on _fire_. You practically jumped off of him, landing not-too gracefully on your butt, and tried to look calm and collected. "What were you saying?"

Zuko sighed. "You're weird."

"Thanks?"

"Not many people take that as a compliment where I come from." Zuko said, gazing at you with a relaxed composure. He wasn't as stressed as he was before, probably since he knew where he was going.

No matter how much you wished it weren't true, you were happy you calmed him down.

"So did you see me spar?" You asked, grinning proudly. "I knocked Shen back with my awesome air bending."

"Yeah. Then you two looked pretty close." Zuko grumbled, his face narrowing again.

"What?" You asked.

"I saw him hug you." Zuko snapped. "I'm not blind you know. He's head over heels for you."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is. He's been like that ever since you got here. I should know. He works for _me_."

"Well," You looked down, "I don't like him. Why _would_ he like me? I'm an airbender. I thought your people hated air benders."

Zuko was silent for a few seconds, and then said gently, "We weren't the ones who wiped out your people. Those were our ancestors."

"Touché."

"What?"

"I meant true. That's true." You mumbled, your parents flashing in your mind. You hesitated, taking a shaky breath before admitting, "It's hard. To not hate you, you know?"

Zuko was silent. Then he whispered, "I know."

"I lost my parents." You said, shakier. You knew your voice would crack, but you didn't stop. Your parents were in your mind, and it just hurt so much. "I lost everyone I knew. They sent me away so I wouldn't get killed. I _heard_ their screams. I can still hear them." In your mind, the screams echoed. They existed. There was no erasing them there.

"My father always said that it's good to share the greatness of the fire nation." Zuko said, for the first time speaking of his father. You knew he was terrible at comforting people—but he was trying at least. "But it's times like these when I question that."

_Wow. Zuko disagreeing with his father. What's the world coming to? _

"Zuko?"

"Hm."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Are you really going to make me tell you?"

Zuko let himself grin, and that made you feel all the better. "No."

* * *

><p>You and Shen sparred for the rest of the evening while Zuko was in training. He told you he would chance course later on when they got farther out in the waters.<p>

You improved a lot in fighting offensively instead of defensively; though you always preferred to fight defensively. You also used the stance Aang used—and it worked all the better. You felt so much more comfortable.

You knew that this was the last night with the crew, so you spent extra time with them. Jee was really a nice, caring guy. He bought you a present from the last port, some beautiful necklace. He told you that you were like a daughter to him, and that he wished he had one but his wife was unable to have children. He still stayed with her, though.

You ate the chef's finest dish for the last time. He ranted on about food—different kinds of food here and there.

Then you talked to Shen. You both talked about different things. He talked about his uncle a little more, and about his father—who seemed like a good father. You wondered if he was a bad guy since he was fighting for the fire nation. In the show, it seemed like all the fire nation guards were evil.

It was so hard to believe this would be the last time you would be on Zuko's ship. It was sad, yet exciting. You couldn't wait to see the Northern Water Tribe.

You grew used to the crew—but knew there were so many more people you could grow used to.

"Good night, Namiko." Shen said.

You hugged him tightly, unable to reach his shoulders. He chuckled at that.

"Goodbye, Shen." You whispered, hoping he didn't hear you. He didn't. You watched as he left back into the lower ship, and then made your way into Zuko's quarters. There was still time to relax before this ship would be blown to bits.

Zuko was lying down. Without a word, you plopped on top of him, stretching like a cat.

He tried pushing you off. "What are you doing? Get off of me!"

"Am I heavy?" You asked lazily, focused on putting all your weight on him.

"No. You're as light as a feather. Seriously." Zuko stopped struggling. "Do you eat _anything_? Why are you so light?"

"Hence the name _air_ bender."

You turned around, straddling his waist, gazing down at him. "I'm too lazy to get up."

"Ugh. You're too much like my uncle." Zuko said. "Do you honestly think I can't get out of this?"

You grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head—which took two of your hands to do. "I honestly think I can. Go on—try to get out."

In a flash, Zuko flipped you both so that he was on top and you were on bottom. You couldn't even see it happen, it all went by too fast. He had your arms pinned above your head.

"See?" Zuko breathed. "Too easy. You're so _light_."

You scowled, trying to worm your way out of Zuko's grasp. "I'm not that light."

"You can't escape." Zuko said matter-of-factly. "I'm a trained warrior. There's no way."

You struggled, kicking out with your legs. It was all to no avail; Zuko was right. He knew how to pin you down.

However, you never had to give up struggling. You _liked_ being in this position.

But your pride was on the line.

You leaned your head towards his arm, opening your mouth to bite Zuko. He drew back, shocked a bit. "Are you trying to _bite_ me?"

You grinned slyly. "Yes."

While Zuko was surprised, you wrestled your way out of his grasp, and you were both fighting to win dominance. Zuko was—shockingly—the one who won it, and you were back in the position you were once in.

"That," Zuko whispered, "was pointless."

You were panting, tired and exhausted, while Zuko didn't look winded at all. Your hair felt a little wet with sweat. "I'm giving you mercy."

"You're a good bluffer." Zuko commended you. "It's a shame you don't have anything to back it up."

"I can back it up!" You protested weakly, going limp in his grasp.

You were so tempted—right then and there, to kiss him. To just reach up, and kiss him. However, you knew that you would have to wait. Zuko was too interested into the avatar right now for anything to happen. Patience was a virtue.

But the temptation was too strong. You couldn't help but lean forward and kiss Zuko on the check, and quickly drew back, ashamed of yourself. Hopefully Zuko wouldn't—

Zuko was nuzzling you in the neck, warmth adding to the warmth you already felt. You grinned to yourself, your heart beating rapidly. _He's hugging me back! _

Zuko let himself vulnerable, lowered his hands so both of your fingers were interlaced, and he hugged you tightly. Your legs were a tangled mess, and there was sweat on your neck that was getting on him. He didn't seem to care.

However, just when it got oh-so comfortable, Iroh walked in.

"There's a bit of a problem, Prince Zuko." Iroh said, and you knew what was coming. Zuko was off of you in a flash, standing up just as Zhao walked in with that arrogant smirk of it.

He looked just like he did in the show. He had the thick, ugly sideburns, and that arrogant aura. From the look he was giving Zuko, you knew he hated him. He wanted to squash him like a bug.

You decided you hated him, too, just because of how he was looking at Zuko. It angered you. _How dare he look at him like that!_

"I'm taking your crew." Zhao stated, not even noticing your presence. It was like he was ignoring you completely.

"What?" Zuko practically exploded.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole." Zhao continued.

"Uncle! Is that true?"

"It's true." Iroh said gravely. "He's even taken the cook."

"Sorry you can't be there to watch me capture the avatar, but I can't have you get in my way again." Zhao then looked at you. You narrowed your eyes and glared at him with as much hatred that it should've scared him, but it didn't. "And she's an airbender, yes? The Fire Lord would be very pleased to have _two_ airbenders brought to him, especially if one was the avatar."

Zuko looked like he was about to protest, but you knew he couldn't. You were his prisoner after all.

"Zuko?" You whispered. "What's happening?" You noticed how tiny and scared your voice was.

"You're coming with me." Zhao said with a smirk. "To the North Pole."

"No!" You shouted. "I won't go with you! I'll stay with Zuko!"

Zhao looked surprised. "Why? Why would you choose to stay with a banished prince?"

That was it.

You shot a blast of air at Zhao, but it didn't have the desired effect you were looking for. Instead of being knocked into the wall, he shielded his face with his hands, blocking the wind. You barely dodged a blast of fire that flew past your face, and you were barely left unharmed but terrified.

"Let's not get carried away. I've fought the avatar plenty of times to know how air works." Zhao sneered. "Now let's go, or I'll have my men drag you out."

Despite the fear you felt, you snapped, "Fine! Then drag me!"

Zuko, at this point, wanted to say something. He was trying his best to hold himself back, and he looked beyond furious.

"Men, take her to my ship." Zhao commanded, and two guards came in. You were backed into a corner, before they picked you up by the elbows and literally dragged you out. You were dragged from the room, kicking and struggling like a mad woman.

_I hope Zuko will be okay. _

"I'm sorry, Namiko." Shen's voice said from above you, the guard on your right. You stopped struggling, eyes wide.

"Shen? How could you do this to me?"

"It's my orders." He said guiltily. "I'm so sorry."

With that said, you didn't talk to your "friend" at all. They tied you up in a room below deck with bars around you. You didn't even look at them. You just turned your back to the entrance and prayed Zuko would survive through the explosion like he did in the show.

* * *

><p>AN:

I updated fast and am totally proud of myself^^ A fan art inspired me! I'm sooo happy! I've gotten three fan arts for this story from two AWESOME artists. I want everyone to check out their work once they read this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

That, however, didn't last long.

A guard came into the room to give you a drink of water. You inhaled deeply just as he turned his attention from you, and when you exhaled, you pressed against your abdomen—gathering enough force to airbend. The guard was slammed back into the wall roughly, and knocked out instantly, his mask falling off. To your dismay, it was Shen.

You felt yourself slump. You liked Shen. He was a good friend. But apparently his orders were more important than you _and_ Zuko. You couldn't really blame him; he was more loyal than ever to his nation. You had to respect that.

You focused on his mask, which had a sharp end at the top. Inhaling deeply, you "sucked" the mask to you, and you flexed your hands despite the stinging of the ropes. You somehow managed to bend the mask over the rope of your left hand and exhaled sharply. The mask dropped, and the jagged end cut the rope. Your left hand was free. This time, it was easier bringing the mask again since you had a free hand. Pretty soon, you were successfully free.

"She's escaped!" You heard a guard shout, and looked just in time to see a guard running towards the door. You tried to remember every single thing Shen had taught you, and got into the airbending stance that was most comfortable.

"Give up," The guard commanded, "and I won't hurt you."

You waited for him to make his move. He was waiting for a reply, so you said, "Yes, I'm an airbender, but I'm not a pacifist."

"What's a—"

You sent a gust of wind, jutting out your arm, and he was sent spiraling into the hallway. He landed on the ground, and was already getting up by the time you ran out of the room. You breathed heavily, but made sure to keep your feet light—you could move faster that way.

_Oh the advantages of being an airbender. _

You ran into three guards, and easily skidded beneath their legs, momentarily stunning them, and zipped around the corner, leaving them in your dust. You laughed to yourself. They're faces were priceless.

You shoved open a double metal door, and was hit with the evening sky. You hopped out, and found yourself _surrounded_ by fire nation soldiers, each in a pose—ready to attack at any moment.

"I'm surprised," Zhao said, behind you. He had his stupid grin on, and that made you a little irritated. "I thought you didn't know how to bend."

"I guess I did." You said, glancing around nervously. "I just…forgot." You did know how to airbend when you were a child, you were just _remembering_ how to do it. Your parents never taught you to use your bending for violence, but sometimes violence could get you out of sticky situations.

"Do you work for the avatar?" He asked, moving closer. You stiffened, but remembered there were soldiers all around you. One wrong move and you could be set on fire—literally.

"No." You replied evenly.

"Then how do you know everything about him? General Iroh said you knew where his next location would be." Zhao said matter-of-factly.

You gritted your teeth. "That's none of your business."

Zhao chuckled. "How are _you_ so strong? You're so tiny. You're people were so weak that they got defeated in one battle."

You tried ignoring him. From the show, Zhao always pestered Zuko until Zuko snapped. Zhao was an irritating guy—he provoked people, made them angry so their performance was worse than usual.

"I'm not tiny," You snapped defensively, "and my people are _not_ weak."

Without another word, Zhao sent a fire ball at you. You sidestepped it, but didn't return an attack. The soldiers could step in, and if they did, you knew you wouldn't be able to fight them off.

"Zhao," A voice said suddenly. You looked, along with everyone else, to see the gang of pirates. "Do we do it now?"

With the much needed distraction, you ran past two soldiers, and took off running down the deck. Several fire balls nearly hit you, but you ran on light feet, so it was easier to dodge them. You ran down the bridge, and sprinted down the docks, hearing them chase after you.

You had to get to Zuko's boat. It was dark now. The pirates were probably now just blowing up the ship!

Just as you saw the ship in view, you froze in place when it blew up. Colors or orange, red, and yellow exploded in vicious flames, and you could feel the tremendous heat from where you were. You covered your face with your hands, afraid the heat would burn you. You had to stop and watch; it was almost mesmerizing, the ship engulfed in flames.

Fire. There were two sides to it. It could support life by being a warm fire in the cold, and it could also take a life if out of control.

Zuko.

With that thought, you tore off running into the water, ignoring the heat searing on your face. Zuko was somewhere, and you had to find him.

You dove underwater and found it so much easier to swim in this world. Since you were an airbender, gravity had less of an effect on you. You swam fluidly through the water, coming up for air every now and then. You wished you could somehow have an air bubble so you could breathe under water, but you had no idea how to do that. Plus, now wasn't the time to experiment—you had to find Zuko.

You came up for air, your hair sticking to your face, with the ship only a few feet away. In the show, Zuko was in the control room when it happened. But where did he jump out or whatever?

Your lip quivered, and your eyes burned. _No,_ you thought to yourself as you scanned the area, near to hysterics. _Don't cry. _

"Namiko!" Iroh's voice caught you from the shore. You looked over your shoulder at him, a wave crashing into your head. You coughed up water from your mouth, and tried to stay afloat. "Over there! To your left!"

You looked to your left to see someone bobbing on the surface. Hope exploded in your chest, and you didn't hesitate to swim over to Zuko. It was Zuko. You examined his face and saw blood, which made you wince. The show never showed this.

"Zuko," You murmured brokenly, waves crashing into you as you cradled his face in your hands. You gazed down at him—at his bloody, peaceful face, and realized you _really_ liked him. There was no doubt about it. You could stare at him forever, cradling his face, but you knew he was in deep pain right now. You didn't what to know how much the salt water felt on his injuries.

You tried getting a hold of him, but your feet couldn't touch the floor of the ocean, and the waves were too brutal. Zuko was heavy, with his armor, and you couldn't keep him afloat. _What the heck do I do? _You tried going underwater and lifting him with your back, but then you'd be stuck underwater without oxygen. You came up for air, smelling smoke now. It made you gag and cough, and your chest burned like it was on fire. You pulled up your hand and covered your nose, trying to block out the smoke. If you don't, you could pass out.

Holding your breath, you dove underwater and lifted Zuko on your back. This was a slow and painful process of "dragging" Zuko to shore. You had to focus on keeping his head above the water, since he was unconscious. After awhile of this, you could finally touch the floor, and you could bring him more easily. You couldn't carry him (he was way too heavy and you were way too small) but you could drag him in the water. Iroh thankfully met you halfway, with a wet towel, and took Zuko away from you. His features were tight in concern, but he worked without panic. By now, you were trembling in fear, and your eyes were red from the smoke. You didn't know you were crying until your face was sticky and wet from the salty tears.

"Namiko, calm down," Iroh said calmly, laying Zuko on the sand. He worked on his nephew's face, wiping at the blood. "It's just a few cuts."

"Just a few cuts?" You choked out in a sob. "A _few cuts_? He almost died! How can you say that?"

"In situations like this, it is better to remain calm." Iroh replied.

You tried to calm down, but seeing Zuko's unconscious body stopped you from doing so. You were in hysterics now, and it hurt to sob since your chest burned from the smoke. The fire was more alive than ever by now, and the smoke was lifted to the sky instead of towards you.

You sat on the sand, looking away from Iroh. The sight made you cry harder. You pulled your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them, gazing at the ship on fire.

Maybe you were more upset because this was similar to how your people died. By surprise. No warning, no honor. Zuko had no idea what was about to happen—until he saw the bird. But it was too late. Your people were ambushed with the element of surprise.

After awhile, when Iroh wrapped a larger towel around Zuko to keep him warm, you were shivering from the cold. Your clothes were soaking wet, along with your hair, and your teeth were chattering. You would've been much colder if not for the minimal heat of the fire a distance from you. From here, you could still feel the heat from the fire. Amazing.

"Why did Zhao do this?" You asked quietly when Iroh was done. You were calmer now, and could think better. Your eyes still burned from the tears, and you felt exhausted.

"I don't know." Iroh said honestly. "I don't know what he thought he could accomplish by doing this. But I must return to his ship. I'm not supposed to know this happened."

"You can't just leave us!" You said, panic rising in your chest again.

"I won't." Iroh laid a comforting hand on your shoulder, and it instantly calmed you down. "I'll return with new clothes for the both of you. Zuko will be fine."

Iroh gave you one last look and walked away. You moved over next to Zuko's body, sniffled, and lay down with your head resting on his chest. You stared up at the night sky, seeing the stars above you. In this world, they had stars like on yours. That made you wonder if they had a galaxy like your own. What if this was a completely different planet, and Earth wasn't far away?

You fell asleep with the sound of the waves.

* * *

><p>"Namiko," Iroh returned when it was almost morning. You woke up feeling so much better, but Zuko wasn't awake. By now, in the dim sunlight, you could see the cuts and scrapes on his face. Some of his face was even purple. You supposed it could've been worse; he could have died. Iroh handed you a pile of clothes, and laid some armor on the sand. "Here's the clothes. You two will be disguised as guards for Zhao's ship."<p>

"I'm not going to ask how you got these." You mumbled, knowing Iroh had to fight someone to get these. "Do you think they'll fit me?"

"I found the youngest, smallest guard for you." Iroh replied. "It may be a bit too big, but better than nothing."

"When do you think he'll wake up?" You asked.

"Anytime. When he does, explain this to him. I must get back to the ship or this may look suspicious. When he does wake, tell him immediately. Don't waste time. We're leaving around noon." Iroh said, and hurried off, leaving you alone with Zuko.

Since Zuko was unconscious, you decided it was safe to change in front of him. You changed into the clothes, feeling so much better with dry clothes on. They were a little baggy, but not much. You decided to wait to put the armor on—you had no idea how to even put it on.

The ship was now only burnt remains. The fire was gone, but black wood was floating in its place. All of it burnt down. _All my new outfits I bought…_

You glanced down at the guard outfit you had. This was the only outfit you had at the moment. The one you took off was soaking wet, and was torn and battered from your escape.

It was a few minutes until Zuko woke up. You heard him shuffle, and whirled around to see his good eye open. "What happened?"

"Zhao tried to have you killed." You said. "He blew up your ship."

Zuko's face constricted in fury. His voice was husky and hoarse. "Why would he do that?"

You briefly told him everything Iroh told you—how you would both have to disguise yourself as guards. Zuko agreed to it immediately, and he didn't complain once about his battered face. He dressed into the clothes Iroh brought while you went to use the bathroom behind some bushes. When you came back, Zuko was trying to put the armor on.

"Need some help?" You asked.

"No." Zuko gruffed, reaching backwards to tie the knot. He couldn't see the string, so he kept messing up. You sighed.

"Let me see." You took the string from him and tied it tightly. The armor was set in place. "There. Can you help me with mine?"

Zuko said nothing, so you took that as a "yes". He was obviously in a _lot_ of pain right now. It probably hurt for him to smile, nonetheless talk.

The armor was heavy. It was hard for you to even stand with all of it on. You felt yourself tipping to the side if you miscalculated the weight on either side. This would take some time getting used to. Though it was heavy, you never let Zuko know, but you had a feeling he knew by the looks on your face as you tried walking behind him to the ship.

"Try to look like a guard." Zuko whispered, putting on the helmet. With the helmet on, Zuko looked like any guard. You followed suit, and wondered if you looked the part, too.

"Zuko?" You asked halfway up the walkway. "Are there any girl guards?"

"Yes." Zuko replied. "But just to be safe, talk like a boy."

You chuckled. This would be fun.

"Zuko?"

"Hm."

"I'm really glad you're okay…" You said earnestly from the mask. "I thought you were…you know…dead."

Zuko stopped suddenly to lay his hand on your armored shoulder. "Thanks for saving my life."

You were grinning like an idiot within the mask. You couldn't even respond, so Zuko started walking again. Had Zuko ever thanked someone in the show?

For the first time you were with Zuko, you felt special. And not just because you were an airbender.

* * *

><p>AN:

Sorry for the long wait! Really. I've been so very busy. And thank you all so very much for the reviews. I read every single one of them!

Also, I've decided I'm going to make a lot of stories with this certain POV, "you". I'm going to do it with a lot of characters from avatar, pairings. I already wrote another one with youxAzula, but in that one "you" are a guy. It'll be very interesting to write ;) especially since Azula's the pairing lol. Check it out, it's on my profile if you want. I'll update this by Wednesday or so!

:)SmilinForYa(:


	17. Chapter 17

"You're pretty short." A guard said to you, blunt. You couldn't tell who it was since he obviously wore a mask. You shifted uncomfortably, feeling the armor shift with your movement. It was too big for you, but it would simply have to do. It wasn't like you could special request another pair of armor to meet your need. Besides, you didn't want to draw any attention to yourself; the less attention, the better.

"I know." You said stiffly, making your voice low. You cleared your throat, knowing your voice sounded too high to be a normal guy. Hopefully the guard didn't notice.

"I can also see you didn't hit puberty." The guard said—not in a mean way, just matter-of-fact. Both of your jobs were to keep guard in the west wing of the ship. It was pretty boring; you just sat there in case anything happened. Nothing moved, though you felt the occasional rocking of the ship. It did get a little hot in the armor, especially if you were in the ship. It would be different if you were outside—there was fresh air. But inside, where it was kept warm, it got hot. You wondered how Zuko put up with it, and then wondered where he was. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." You said quickly, hoping you answered correctly.

"Oh." The guy said, and it was then you noticed who it was.

_Shen. _

You stood up taller immediately, feeling sweat start to form on the back of your neck. _Shen…_Your friend. _Friend_. The friend who turned you in. Could you still blame him? You were the prisoner; he was the guard. He had orders to do so. If he disobeyed, he would most likely bring dishonor to his family. It had to be done.

Still. You couldn't ignore the pain you felt; the hurt from his betrayal. You glanced at the corner of your eye, seeing Shen leaning a little against the wall. He made it look inconspicuous—it was probably poor stature for a fire nation guard.

"So," You said after awhile, satisfied with the lowness of your voice, "I'm Shizo."

Shen hesitated. When he was around you, he never stopped talking. Why was it so different now? "I'm Shen."

"I can't help but notice you look down." You said. Shen instantly stood off the wall, resuming his proper stature.

"I'm not down." He replied defensively.

"Yes you are." You said quietly. "Can't blame you. Working for Zhao isn't exactly an honor."

Shen was quiet for a few seconds. "I…had to betray a friend for this."

"Prince Zuko?"

"No way." Shen scoffed underneath the mask, and you felt a little insulted. He obviously wasn't a fan of Zuko. But his tone softened, and your stomach jumped at the possibility, "Someone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was a girl. I…had to do something bad to her in order to follow orders." Shen said uneasily. "She hates me now."

"Is she special to you?"

"Well, kind of. I like her. I don't know if she likes me. We kind of hit it off one night, but it could be just a one night deal, know what I mean?" Shen leaned against the wall fully now, at complete ease. "But I can't get her off my mind."

For some reason, you felt like taking off the mask and telling Shen who you were. But you didn't want to put too much pressure on Shen's plate. He was a nice guy, after all. He didn't deserve that. He was just a teenage boy, loyally serving his country.

"The bad thing is," Shen said softly, "I don't know if I'll ever get a chance to talk to her again."

"Well think about it. What matters more? Your country, or this girl?" You said, thinking like a fire nation guard. You wanted to pat yourself on the back. That's _exactly_ what they would say.

"My country." Shen replied in a heartbeat.

"Then oh well. The Fire Nation is proud of you. Who cares if she's not proud?" You said, laying a hand on his shoulder. He flinched a little from the motion, but didn't move away. He nodded.

"You're right. I must remember my duty." He said, sounding more mature than ever. You couldn't help but feel proud of him. "I must help the Fire Nation any way I can."

"Exactly." You said, stepping back. You admired someone who was loyal and faithful. Even if the people were wrong; he was simply grown up to believe the Fire Nation was the "good" people.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Shen asked you, catching your attention.

"No." You said uncertainly. "I'm not…exactly good with the ladies."

"I could give you a few pointers, if you want." Shen seemed to return to his usual charismatic self. He even nudged you. "I know a few tricks."

You smiled, rolling your eyes. "Sure. I'd like that."

"You." A voice silenced both of you. Behind you. You turned around and froze. Another guard. Shen nearly jumped off the wall, and you felt him trembling. _What the hell? He gets this scared? _You immediately felt bad for Shen. It sucked being a guard. One wrong move, you got yelled at. And it seemed like everything you did was wrong. "You're needed upstairs. Your shift is over." You immediately knew it was Zuko—it was so obvious with that husky voice. But Shen, for some reason, didn't recognize it. Maybe he was so accustomed to Zuko's yelling voice? Zuko spoke in a calm voice right now—raspy and downright _sexy_.

"Understood." Shen said, walking quickly past Zuko. Zuko walked in Shen's place, standing in a posture a hundred times better than Shen's. He could probably stay in that posture for hours.

"Hey." You greeted quietly, inching closer to him.

"Don't talk to him."

"Huh?"

"Don't talk to him." Zuko wasn't looking at you.

"Why not?" A slow grin slid across your face. You placed your hands on your hips and sneered, "Jealous?"

"No way." Zuko said too defensively—too quickly.

"You're a terrible liar."

Zuko grumbled bitterly, "I guess my sister took that trait along with her as well."

"Ah ha!" You pointed a finger at him victoriously. "So you admit it!"

"Admit _what_?" Zuko shoved your finger away.

"You just admitted that you were jealous of Shen!"

"Why would I be jealous of him?"

"I don't know," You moved closer to him, your voice teasing, "_you_ tell me." You were flirting. It was kind of fun messing with Zuko—kind of like messing with heat. Like fire, Zuko grew mad if you did the wrong thing, and you found it oddly adorable when he got mad.

"I meant that I know you liked Shen." Zuko said, a little calmer. "As a friend. He can't be your friend anymore."

"Why not?" You felt yourself deflate with defeat. Zuko's serious tone made you turn serious. The flirting atmosphere was gone.

"Because, isn't it obvious? We're impersonating fire nation guards." Zuko's voice was a harsh whisper—a vision to reality. "We're _enemies_." Sometimes it was hard to remember that Zuko was a _banished_ prince. He spoke so much of his title that it was hard to forget of his banishment—but he was technically more of an "outcast" than you were. That was sad. "If Shen found out about this we'd both be locked up."

You knew he was right. Shen was a loyal guard. He would follow rules even if someone told him to jump overboard the ship. The sad reality struck you in the gut and you suddenly felt faint and had to lean into the wall.

"Fine." You mumbled, feeling tears prickle at your eyes. Zuko didn't see the tears that trailed your face; but you used enough endurance to keep it secret. For some reason, you didn't like showing weakness in front of Zuko.

* * *

><p>Zhao's ships stopped after two long days. Those two days were intense hiding between you and Zuko—and you spoke rarely as time progressed. It was very nerve-wrecking, but you managed to keep your identity a secret. You felt like you were some kind of spy—and it was actually kind of cool.<p>

Zuko had dragged you into the deepest hallway where no patrol was needed, and lifted the face mask to reveal his face. He had painful bruises and many cuts adorning his features from his near-death experience. You admired them briefly, feeling utmost sympathy for the banished prince but hiding it with ease.

"Today's the day," Zuko whispered. "My uncle will get a boat ready for us."

"You're letting me come?" You asked, a little too loudly. Zuko covered your mouth with his hand and waited. Silence. The coast was clear. He shot you an enraged look that could scare anyone, and you shrank back a little. "Sorry."

"This is the end." Zuko said. "Once I capture the avatar, I'll let you go."

"What?" Your shoulders slumped. Normally you would've been overjoyed at that declaration—but you felt nothing but sadness. _Leave Zuko? _

"Don't be unappreciative." Zuko said disdainfully. "I could keep you to take to my father and have you locked up, couldn't I?" You saw his eyes soften the least bit, but you saw it nonetheless. "But I won't. I'll let you go once I have the avatar."

You knew he was being genuine, but you couldn't help but ask, "What happens if you don't get the avatar?"

Zuko looked away, "I have to get him." He avoided your eye and said quietly, "I _have_ to."

"Well," You lightly touched his shoulder, feeling your energy flow to him, "it was…nice meeting you, even though you could be a little harsh at times."

Zuko nodded stiffly. You knew he wasn't an expressive man so no anger was evident.

Reaching with your toes, you raised your own eye mask and gently kissed Zuko on the lips. He didn't retreat—he gently kissed you back, his hands gingerly cupping your hips. It was a sweet and brief kiss, and you wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, you and Zuko weren't dating. It was so more complicated than that.

Suddenly shy, you drew away, shoved the eye mask back over your features, and scurried away.

* * *

><p>"If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape." Iroh advised in concern. You and Zuko were dressed in subtle grey clothes that Iroh managed to find on the ship. Yours were, once again, too big. When were you going to actually have clothes that fit you?<p>

Zuko didn't mind the cold, but you did. It was _freezing_. The clothes you wore were thin, they didn't hold much warmth. But you decided to wear five layers, but the bitter cold still stung your face. So Iroh found two fabrics to cover your mouths—to keep you warm in the face. It worked, but you were still shivering just standing there.

This was not the weather for an airbender.

You did find Iroh's wisdom pretty cool. When you watched this episode, you never really thought about Iroh's wisdom. But now thinking about it, he was talking about Aang and comparing him with an octopus. Zuko would be smart to take his word, but instead, he said:

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle." You smiled briefly and shook your head as Zuko readied the boat. Zuko was nervous. When he got nervous, he got snappy.

"I'm sorry," Iroh said sadly, "I just nag you because, well, ever since I lost my son…"

Zuko looked away, the pain evident on his face. You felt a stab of pain, too—of sadness for Iroh. It was so pitiful. You wondered if Zuko was friends with Lu Ten when he was alive.

"Uncle," Zuko said quietly, getting into the boat. You followed suit. "You don't have to say it."

"I think of you as my own."

Iroh rushed forward and gaze Zuko a hug. Zuko gently pushed him away and said, "We'll meet again. _After_ I have the avatar."

Those words made Iroh crumble. Zuko began lowering the boat and Iroh began saying things that Zuko should follow. "Remember your Breathe of Fire! It could save your life out there."

"I will."

"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm!"

"I'll be fine."

"And Namiko—be careful! I wish you the best of luck, wherever you choose to go after this."

"Thank you, Iroh!" You waved up at Iroh with a genuine smile, though your entire body was numb. You almost fell out of the boat when the boat hit the water, and a few splashes of water struck your face. It was _freezing_. You shrunk onto the boat, inching towards Zuko—the only source of warmth.

Zuko steered the boat in silence. It sure was a little awkward after you kissed him. You wondered if, by some miracle, Zuko would kiss _you_? No. No way that would happen.

Since when did you become such a _fan girl_?

Zuko stopped at a nearby land, and when you looked at you over your shoulder, you knew this was your stop. You silently got off the boat and gave Zuko a thumbs up. He looked confused at first, but returned the gesture with as much confidence as he could muster.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _

_WOW! It has been such a long time since I had updated :O I am soooo sorry people it took me so long. At first I was just so busy, and then my internet went out for few weeks -_- but it's back on, so I shall update regularly like I did so before! Thank you all for the encouraging reviews, they make my day. :) _

_:)SmilinForYa(:_


	18. Chapter 18

You watched Zuko row away. Just as he disappeared behind a block of ice, you felt something hit your head and you were knocked out.

* * *

><p>The next time you opened your eyes, your hands were tied with chains. This looked similar to the cell in that one episode where Aang had to find those frogs to cure Katara and Sokka, and Zhao captured him. The light above you was very dim, providing only enough light to see. The entire room was made of metal. You were the only one in there.<p>

Okay. So they captured you. There was a way out, right? There was always a way out.

You then heard shouts above. The battle had already begun. It was then you realized your forehead was bleeding. Gritting your teeth, you struggled against the metal chains. That was futile, in fact, the chains dug into your wrists. You had to stop or you could cut them. Besides, your body wasn't exactly meant for "fighting". Even your mind was being corrupted. When you went into the other world, your mind changed to match that world. Now that you came home, your mind was transforming back to an air bender. You didn't know if that was good or bad. Good because you were calm most of the time; bad because you didn't really feel up to fighting. That is, unless it was with Zuko. You enjoyed annoying him.

You smiled to yourself. So what if you kind of bonded with Zuko? You knew nothing could come out of it. He was destined with Mai—his childhood crush. So why did it matter?

It mattered because you liked him.

_Oh no_, you thought to yourself, shaking your head. _I can't like him. It'll ruin all the canon pairings. But who really wants him with Mai? _It was weird. When you used to watch the show, you thought the girl was actually cool. It must've taken skill to throw knives like that. But now, you found a strong dislike towards her. Jealousy, because she was literally here for Zuko. _She's boring and dull. Zuko deserves better. _You knew Mai was a nice girl who truly cared for Zuko, but you cared for him as well!

When the time came, Zuko would choose. He already kind of chose Mai, since he's never returned any of your feelings whatsoever. That thought made you feel depressed. You really did come to like Zuko…

But Zuko seemed happy with Mai. You summed it up—whatever made him happy, that's who he'll get. Maybe you two were different. Okay you were complete opposites.

But all you knew was if you got out of here, you were going right to Zuko, even if he pushed you away. That reminded you of what Iroh told you. Even if Zuko wanted you gone, you would always be there when he did need you.

_Always_.

You didn't know when you fell hard for him, but you did know that you liked him. A lot. When you thought he had died…you were so sad not only because the avatar needed him later, but because you didn't want him to die.

_Argh. Why do I like him so much? No wonder why Zuko has so many fan girls._ You couldn't help but think of his voice—that husky tone. And his soft, golden eyes…

He put the boys from your world to shame, that was for sure.

The door opened, interrupting your deep thoughts. It was a fire nation soldier. You stiffened up, facing them with a passive expression, expecting the worse. Was he going to kill you? The fire bender aimed his arm at you, about to fire bend. You closed your eyes. Zhao ordered him to kill you; the second last air bender. It was over.

_Goodbye, Zuko. _

A few seconds had passed before you heard footsteps, and then something being taken off. When you looked up, someone _kissed you_ right on the lips.

You were so shocked that your eyes were bulging from their sockets. The person had dark hair and…oh my gosh! It was _Shen_.

Shen?

He pulled away and the look in his eyes broke your heart. He liked you. You didn't know why, but you knew he did. He just betrayed his nation for you.

"I was ordered to kill you." Shen told you, his voice shaking. "But…I couldn't do it. I didn't sign up to kill people. I just signed up to defend my nation."

You erupted into a relieved grin, seeing your friend. "Thanks, Shen. I knew you were a good person."

"I just don't know what to do. Once they found out what I've gone, my family will consider me an outcast. Where could I go? To the earth nation? Stay here and…gosh I can't believe I'm doing this." Shen blurted, rambling. His eyes were wild; desperate. He was terrified.

"You don't have to go anywhere. We can keep this a secret." You told him softly. "Tell them I escaped."

"I'll still get in trouble for letting you escape."

"Trust me, Zhao won't be around to hurt you." You told him, referring to his death.

"How do you know?" Shen looked at you in shock.

"The avatar is here." You said matter-of-factly. "You guys are definitely going to lose."

"I think we are losing." Shen grumbled. "We were winning but the avatar did something. I think he went into a state of some kind. I only saw a glimpse because I'm supposed to stay here and watch you."

"We need to get out of here!" You exclaimed. "He's going to toss this ship over."

"What?"

"The moon spirit is giving him power. He'll throw this ship over, Shen. We need to get out _now_."

"Okay." He quickly burnt your chains, setting you free. You couldn't help it; you were so happy that he freed you that you hugged him tightly. You didn't have feelings for Shen like he had for you, but he was a very close friend. Yes you didn't want to lead him on, but you didn't want to be ungrateful for his help.

"Come on." He led you through the ship, and you both found a safety boat and rowed to shore. From there, you watched as Aang left the avatar state. You knew that at this time, Zuko was on the raft with Iroh. You kept an eye out for them.

"Thanks a lot for helping me." You told Shen. You took his hand and held it tightly. You two were friends. Friends didn't kill each other, right?

He squeezed yours and strangely, this didn't feel like a romantic gesture. You didn't see how Zuko saw you two, or how Iroh quickly looked away.

"Remember what is right," You told Shen, "and what is wrong. I have to go."

"I know you're an airbender and an enemy of my nation, but…you're still my friend." Shen said softly. "The thought of killing you felt so wrong."

"It is wrong. All life is sacred." You gave his hand one final squeeze and began running to the water as Zuko's raft began getting closer.

"Namiko!" Iroh called with a grin. "You made it!"

You waved back and leapt in the air, higher than you expected. Oh the joy of being an airbender, always light on your toes. You landed softly on the raft, not even making a splash in the water. Zuko looked utterly exhausted, and Iroh was on his back, about to sleep.

"Hey," You greeted them warmly. Zuko said nothing to you. He only turned his back and was silent.

_Either he's mad at me or just angry he lost Aang again…_

So you decided to get some sleep like what they were doing. You waved again at Shen, who waved back, and went to sleep shortly after.

* * *

><p>You woke up to a bright sun.<p>

Zuko was already awake, leaning off towards the water. He was obviously trying to get something. A fish?

"What're you doing?" You asked groggily, rubbing at your eyes. The temperature was suddenly hot. You wanted to take off this long-sleeved jump suit but knew you had nothing but under garments underneath.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuko snapped. Your eyes widened from his tone. Yeah. He was grumpy.

"I was just asking." You grumbled, glancing at Iroh. The old man was still asleep, snoring in content.

Without thinking, you carelessly jumped into the water. When you surfaced, Zuko was yelling, "What are you _doing_?"

You replied, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

His eye twitched. "Get back on the raft."

"I'm just going for a swim." You said calmly, the water soothing your heated skin. It felt so nice.

It all changed when the fish attacked.

First it was a slight nibble. Then the nibble started burning. You let out a terrified scream and threw yourself in the air. You didn't have time to catch a glimpse of the fish, which was still attached to your foot, but when you fell back into the water, you were flailing and trying to get it off.

But it wouldn't come off.

"Come here!" Zuko called in annoyance. However, even you caught the concern in his voice. He was very good at hiding it.

The burning was terrible now. You fit back tears and swam to where Zuko was, hoisting yourself onto the raft. It was no fish; it was a crab-looking thing with glowing pincers. It looked _freaky_.

"Get it off!" You squealed, kicking your leg out. Zuko tried grabbing your flailing leg. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it _off_!"

"Stop moving!"

"Zuko! Please get it off!"

"I can't get it off if you're moving your leg like that!

"Help!"

"Hold still!"

"It burns!"

You two fought endlessly until Zuko had enough. He pinned your leg down with his foot and took the pincer off. Then he tossed the animal back into the water.

You stared down at your foot. It was red and looked like it was throbbing.

"What was that?" You asked quietly, your voice hoarse from the yelling.

It was amazing how Iroh was still asleep.

"That was a crab-eel." Zuko told you.

"Is my foot going to be alright?" You looked at him hopelessly, tears brimming in your eyes. "I'm not going to lose my foot, am I?"

"No. It'll be swollen for a few days but that's it." Zuko replied, turning back to the water. He looked like he was trying to catch a fish again.

"Thank you, Zuko. For taking it off." You blushed when you saw Zuko already had his jumpsuit off with dark pants and only a sleeveless shirt. His arms…

However, your entire mood darkened when he said bitterly, "I'm sure you would rather Shen help you."

Was he _mocking_ you?

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you two. I'm not stupid." He sounded like he didn't care.

"We were just holding hands. He helped me, Zuko."

"Oh he did?" Zuko snorted.

"Yes. While you were gone, Zhao captured me. He ordered Shen to kill me, but instead, Shen freed me. He's a good guy."

"Too bad he's a lousy fire bender."

"Are you serious?" You were angry now. "What is with you? Shen is a great guy!"

"But he can't fire bend well. I've seen him; I've sparred with him." Zuko sounded smug now. "He's not as good as me."

_Oh wow. Zuko is jealous…of Shen…_

_But why? _

"I never said he was better."

"Well I don't care." Zuko said, letting out an angry cry when he almost fell in the water. "Stupid fish! Why can't he just let me catch him?"

You chuckled and sat next to Zuko. There were fish under the water. Zuko was trying to grab one with his bare hands.

"Why would he let you catch him?" You asked Zuko. "Here—watch this." You put your hands calmly into the water and none of the fish ran away. "Use slow, gentle movements." Then when the fish least expected it, you snatched one. It was slippery and you almost dropped it, but you managed to bring it out of the water.

The fish was a dark orange color and its black eyes looked into your own. It was then you realized you couldn't eat this delicate creature.

Zuko looked amazed. You handled the fish gently and whispered, "Hi there. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." You began stroking his scales and the fish stopped struggling.

"Good. Let's eat." Zuko said finally, which caused you to quickly run away to the other side of the raft.

"No!" You huffed, cradling the fish in your arms. "You can't eat him!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because look at his eyes!" You held up the fish, which stared blankly at Zuko.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You're beyond weird." He gasped when you gently freed the fish back into the water. "Are you _stupid_? We're going to starve if we don't eat! "

"We'll get to land soon." You replied, crossing your arms. "We won't starve."

Zuko glared at you. "Stupid peasant." He then went back to trying to catch fish, muttering other words that you didn't understand. Your stomach growled in hunger. Yes you were hungry. But you couldn't eat that fish.

_Every life is precious. _

Minutes passed before you heard Zuko say in victory, "I caught one!" It followed by an angry growl—yes _growl_ from him when you heard flapping of a fish. Soon enough, Zuko snarled, "Stop moving, stupid fish!" When splashes were heard, you heard another angry huff from Zuko.

But you knew he wouldn't give up. Zuko _never_ gave up.

By now, your foot was still burning and you couldn't walk on it. But you knew it was slightly getting better. If only you had some ice to put on it.

"I caught another one!" Zuko exclaimed, catching your attention. You watched as the fish fought in his arms. He made the mistake of standing up and lost his balance, sending him into the water.

You couldn't help it. You started laughing. Even in the water, Zuko was still fighting with the fish.

You didn't know who to cheer for. Zuko or the fish.

"It's best to stay quiet," Iroh told you softly. How long has he been awake. "When Zuko has these moments." He was watching his nephew, too.

"Yeah. I noticed." Zuko was now fire bending at the fish.

You laid back on your back, closing your eyes. Another nap sounded good.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. That was inexcusable. But now I'm going to update regularly ^.^ Thank you all for the abundant reviews and such! :D :D D


	19. Chapter 19

"Land!" You shouted when you saw a land mass appear over the horizon. Excited, you began splashing the water, trying to get toe raft to move faster.

Zuko was grumpier than usual. You forgot why, even though Zuko was always kind of a grumpy guy.

Iroh beamed next to you. "I am willing to bet we are in earth nation waters."

"Me, too." You knew you were. The land was gradually getting closer, the waves carrying the raft to shore. Your heart was soaring, overly happy about finally reaching land.

You have been on this raft for _three_ days. You refused to eat any fish, even though it was painful to see Zuko and Iroh eat one. You just couldn't look in the eyes of the fish and eat it. It made you feel like a monster.

Your stomach was empty. It didn't even growl anymore. By the second day, you could barely move, you were so weak.

You jumped out of the raft when you were on the shore. Iroh followed, and Zuko did as well, lacking your enthusiasm. You ignored his melancholy attitude; you finally reached land!

Running through the water, you dove on the sandy beach and kissed the ground. A guy was fishing next to you, giving you a strange look. Iroh stood next to you, smiling widely. Zuko just stood there, his eyes downcast.

You paused a moment to try and remember why he was acting like this. Then it hit you. It was the anniversary of his banishment.

_Oops. I forgot. _

Your excitement was washed away in a mere second upon the realization.

"Are you okay?" The fisherman asked, still staring at you.

You forced a smile. "Yeah. We were just stranded for three days."

His eyes widened and he dropped the fishing pole. "Are you okay?"

"We are fine." Iroh asked. "Thank you for asking. Hey, do you know of a place we could stay the night?"

The fisher men smiled at Iroh. "I know a few. Do you have money?"

Iroh searched his pockets and came up empty. He shot a look at Zuko, who shrugged, his eyes narrowing. You knew you had no money either.

"It's fine." The man said. "My wife and I have a home not far from here. If you'd like, you could stay the night."

"That would be much appreciated!" Iroh said quickly, glancing at Zuko. "Isn't that right, nephew?"

"Yeah." Zuko mumbled, a deep frown on his face.

"Follow me. We'll get you something to eat." The man picked up his fishing pole and you all followed him. You weren't excited about the idea of having to walk, since you had absolutely _no energy_ left, but you had no choice.

The shore had light sand and was immaculate. There was a thick, dense forest surrounding the area that provided a generous amount of shade. You liked it immediately. The only thing you didn't like were the constant bugs prying at your face. You tried not to swat at the pestering bugs, instead, you tried to ignore them. Iroh seemed oblivious to them. Zuko on the other hand, would mutter things under his breath while swatting violently at them.

You lagged behind as the fisher and Iroh talked, walking next to Zuko.

"Hey," You said quietly, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Zuko said sourly.

"You don't sound fine." You reached out to touch his shoulder, only to have him shove your hand away.

"Stay away!" He snapped, giving you a heated glare. You shrunk back from that look and began walking faster, a little wounded. _I was just trying to help. _

_He just needs space. _

You sighed. Sometimes it was so hard to stay with Zuko.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh," Iroh said next to you, "this is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three days with sea vultures waiting to pluck your liver out could make you so tense?"<p>

You had your eyes closed. Never in your life have you felt so relaxed. Speaking to the attendant, you said, "You have hands of a god." He smiled, flattered.

You and Iroh were having a message. Iroh had the wonderful idea. The fisher man had connections everywhere, and he convinced them to give you both a free massage. And boy, it felt _amazing_.

Zuko stayed off to the side, sitting on a mat on the floor. The fisherman gave Zuko his straw hat when he was complaining of the heavy sunlight. You and Iroh, on the other hand, found the sunlight exhilarating. Especially when receiving this heavenly massage…

You let out a deep breath when the assistant lowered his hands to your lower back. _Oh gosh…that's the ticket…_

You briefly wondered what it would be like to have a husband who could give you a massage every day. _Note to self: Guys who can do this are pretty amazing. _

Iroh suddenly stood up to sit next to Zuko, after politely excusing the assistant and thanking him. "I see. It's the anniversary, isn't it?"

You wanted to look at Zuko's face but stopped yourself. You had no part in this. Besides, the assistant's hands were now massaging your neck. _I could die like this. I really could. _

"Three years ago today," Zuko said quietly, "I was banished. I lost it all." His voice suddenly got louder. "I want it back. I want the Avatar, I want my honor, I want my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless."

Iroh was overly happy as he said, "I'm sure he doesn't! Why would he banish you if he didn't care?"

You heard Zuko stand up and walk away. Seconds later, Iroh said, "Erg…that came out wrong, didn't it?"

You were about to say something when the assistant began kneading your back and then your entire body went to jello. Sighing, you closed your eyes and decided for this one time to _not worry_.

* * *

><p>Cherry trees were beautiful when they blossomed.<p>

You couldn't help but admire their beauty while Iroh went to look for sea shells. You took a hike through the forest, enjoying the strange and foreign vegetation. It was strange because the plants _looked_ similar to the ones you've seen, yet you knew they weren't.

You brought a pink flower from a cherry tree and smelled it. It smelled sweet, almost like candy. You found some light purple flowers that smelled bitter. You also came upon white flowers that smelled strangely like sulfur. You found another cherry tree flower and put it in your hair as an adornment.

Sated with traveling, you made your way to the bathhouse.

You walked inside but found steam everywhere. Coughing a little, waving your hand in front of your face, your cheeks went bright red when you saw Zuko—who obviously just got done bathing—wrap a towel around his midsection, his back to you. Your voice got caught in your throat and your eyes stayed on his back, admiring the hint of masculine muscles from training.

_Oops! _

"Uncle?" Zuko asked, turning around. When he saw you, his eyes widened twice their normal size and his cheeks went beat red. Your blushed deeply again when he stared at you, and you both were completely silent in mortification.

"Er," You stammered, "hi?"

Zuko looked like he was at a loss of words as well. The two of you just stared at each other, wide eyes and blushing, until Zuko finally snapped, "What are you doing here?"

You shot back, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I can be wherever I want!" You knew you were both only arguing because you didn't know what else to do.

"Well so can I!"

"I don't care." Zuko looked like he was about to faint from embarrassment. "Now leave. I need to get dressed."

Your cheeks turned redder from the thought of Zuko dressing. _Gah! Since when did I become a pervert? _

"Okay," You thought you should add something else, "uh, hurry up." You practically dove through the door, your heart racing and face feeling hot. Just as you closed the door, Iroh was standing there, confused. When he saw your face, his eyes glinted and he smiled slowly.

"What's going on?" He asked with a knowing look.

You said quickly, "Nothing's going on."

When Iroh reached for the handle you shot your hand out to grab his wrist. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why ever not?" Iroh looked innocent.

You must've looked like a tomato. "He's…changing." _I'm not helping the situation at all. _

"Why is my nephew changing?" Iroh asked before opening the door anyway. You wanted to hide under a rock.

Thankfully, Zuko was dressed. Iroh was carrying a bag, which looked like it had something inside.

"Look at these magnificent shells!" Iroh told Zuko happily, unloading seashells on the table. There were seashells of every color and size. Your eyes grew wide and you admired them like they were sunken treasure. "I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come."

"They're beautiful," You breathed in awe. You picked a light purple and yellow one up and looked over its wavy surface. "Do you think I could make a necklace out of these?"

"We don't need any more useless things." Zuko griped bitterly. "You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now."

"Oh, what a hardship." You shot back. "Some people do that every day. My, look how the tables have turned." You quickly looked away from the deadly look Zuko gave you.

"Hello, brother. Uncle." A voice that chilled your very bones caught your attention. You knew who it was almost instantly. _Azula_.

This was worse than your worst nightmare. This was Azula—one of the most sadistic characters you ever knew.

All three of you turned to the doorway to see the Fire Nation princess standing there. You looked at Zuko's face, which was surprised at first, but turned angry.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

Azula walked into the room. She was heading your way. Your heart skipped a beat and you quickly backed up, hoping she wasn't going to attack you. You knew that if you had to fight Azula, you would surely lose. It was a lose already.

She stopped to examine some seashells, ignoring your existence.

"In my country," Azula said smartly, "we exchange a pleasant 'hello' before asking questions." She looked right at Zuko and asked, "Have you become so uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

You didn't even find it funny when she used his nickname. Nothing was funny when it came to Azula.

"Don't call me that!"

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Iroh asked, not looking pleasant at all.

Azula was holding a dark red seashell now. "Hmm…must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point." On the last word, she broke the shell like it was dust. You cringed. "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him—treacherous plans. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

Your face fell. Oh no. This was the episode where Azula deceived Zuko.

You looked at Zuko. Instead of smiling, he was looking out the window with a forlorn expression.

"Did you hear me?" Azula spoke up. "You should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I just gave you great news."

Iroh said gently, "I'm sure your brother needs a moment to—"

"—don't interrupt, Uncle!" Azula cut him off angrily. Azula walked up to Zuko slowly, "I still haven't heard my thank you. I am not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

When Zuko looked at her, he looked shocked. "Father regrets? He…wants me back?"

Azula sighed. "I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you in the morning. Good evening." She didn't even give you a glance as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Nephew—"

"—I need to think." Zuko said, quickly exiting. You watched him walk away through the window. You knew exactly what was going to happen. He was going to get his hopes up, only to have them taken away.

You hated it.

_Stupid Azula. Stupid Fire Lord._

* * *

><p>"Zuko."<p>

Zuko was sitting on the edge of a rocky cliff overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting in the horizon, decorating the sky with arrays of colors. The view was stunning.

He didn't answer you. Silently, you sat next to him. You felt nervous. Would he throw it away? It took you a few hours to make—with Iroh's help. He didn't know you were making it for Zuko, he thought you were making it for yourself.

You stayed silent, enjoying the view.

When you gathered enough nerves, you said softly, "I made you something."

You watched his face closely, watching for hostility.

His eyes flashed in curiosity. "What?" He looked your way now, giving you his attention.

Swallowing, you smiled shyly and said, "Don't laugh."

He had the hint of a smile coming along. Progress. You felt yourself gradually relaxing.

Taking a deep breath, you held up the seashell necklace. You chose your favorite seashells from Iroh's collection and put them into a necklace. You personally thought you did pretty darn good.

Shockingly, Zuko looked flattered. "You made this?"

"Yeah." You muttered. "You can have it. As a gift."

He was looking at you. "Why would you give this to me?"

"Because you're my friend." You couldn't believe how confident you sounded.

He was silent for a few seconds, and then reached out to take the necklace. He admired it, and your breath caught in your throat. Would he say it was too girly?

Absentmindedly, he murmured, "I'm going home tomorrow."

You tried to hide your disappointment. "You are?"

Zuko nodded. When he looked at you, his eyes were firm. "You need to leave by morning."

You were slightly taken aback by his intense expression. "W-why?"

"If you don't, I'll take you with me." Zuko said, which sounded more like a threat. "I'd take you to my father."

_He's telling me to escape? Shouldn't he not tell me that? _

_…unless…he cares about me…_

He cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "Well, I'm telling you this only because you made this for me."

You smiled softly. _Sure you are. Sure. _

_Zuko. I can see right through you. _

You wondered if this was the last time you'd see Zuko. By now, the sun was almost under the horizon. The land would soon be swept in darkness. Tomorrow, something could happen to change your course from Zuko's. You could meet someone interesting or somehow run into the avatar. Who knew?

"Stop staring at me like that." Zuko said suddenly.

You blinked. You didn't even know you were staring. "I was staring?"

Zuko's cheeks were a little red. "Yeah."

"Oh. Sorry." To break the ice, you stood up. Yawning, you stretched out your arms. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

He only nodded at you with a grave expression. You walked away, feeling accomplished.

You woke up early, before the crack of dawn, with Zuko shaking you roughly.

"What?" You asked groggily, wanting to crawl back into the blankets.

"Get up." Zuko urged. "You need to leave before Azula gets here."

You were almost wide away by the mere name. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Hurry." Zuko stood up in the darkness. "Follow close behind me. I'll lead the way." You followed close behind him in the bathhouse so you wouldn't get lost. You heard him open the door, and could feel the cool air in the early morning.

"I think if you follow this path," Zuko whispered, "it'll lead you to a town."

"Okay." You started walking, and noticed Zuko didn't follow you. Wow. That was weird. Hesitantly, you looked over your shoulder.

"Good luck." Zuko grumbled.

"You, too."

You began walking, the urge to turn around and say some kind of goodbye tempting you.

_I might not see him for awhile…this could be goodbye, for good…_

_I might as well…_

Without giving another thought, you turned around and ran to Zuko. You surprised him by leaping into the air, landing in his arms. Instead of kissing him like you really wanted to, you hugged him tightly. It felt nice to hug Zuko.

"It was nice meeting you." You told him genuinely.

It took him a few seconds to hug you back, even though he was stiff.

You pulled away, and tore yourself from him. You had to force yourself to keep walking and not look back.

_Would this be the last time I'd see Zuko…?_

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I want to first apologize for taking a ridiculously long amount of time to update. I have no legitimate excuses other than I have a life and yadda yadda. ANYWAY, I didn't really like this chapter D: hopefully you guys don't mind it so much. I think I'm getting quite bored following the avatar show, so I might twist things up a bit ;) I'll think of something. I also think that's why I haven't updated in so long, because I have to FOLLOW a plot. Yeah. I'm definitely going to change things up a bit.

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. Really. You guys are the best. :D I really do hope you like this chapter.

I shall make you guys a promise: I will update AT LEAST once a week, if not, once two weeks. I am in high school and a junior, so I have a LOT going on. LOL. But I'll try just for you guys ^-^ plus I love this story.

:)SmilinForYa(:


	20. AN

Dear readers,

First off, I want to personally apologize to EVERYONE for taking so long on updating. Gosh, I can't even remember the last time I updated. Needless to say, I am quite ashamed with myself.

However, I am currently working on the next chapter. I re-read this story and decided instantly that I would update! So sometime this week, be expecting a new chapter. Thank you all for being patient, and once again, I'm genuinely sorry.

~SmilinForYa


End file.
